


Just Dance

by Black_Naila



Series: Dance Monkey [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Argentina, Bachelorette Party, Beach Sex, Clubbing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Love, Love Hotels, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Naila/pseuds/Black_Naila
Summary: All you wanna do is dancing and hook up with a guy to night.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Dance Monkey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915333
Comments: 39
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

You feel the rain on your skin when you hit the club. The black light and the bass of the music create the familiar club atmosphere. You put your leather jacket in a dark corner - paying money at the wardrobe has never been an alternative for you.

On the way to the ladies' toilet you meet a guy, he catches your eye and you hold him up. When you look at yourself in the mirror and run your hands through your wet hair, you ask yourself why someone is styling the hair so that it looks like an owl.  
You grin over it after you've done your make up and hair return. You came here for a reason, which is called dancing.  
And so you do ... at some point you no longer know whether your hair is wet from the water or whether you are sweating. At the bar is a group of men, where the owl type is also with. They seem to be celebrating something ... You bet on soccer club or something. Throw your arms back in the air and let the beats control your body.

After 2 songs, you decide it's time for a drink. You lean over the bar and wave the bartender to you and order Cuba Libre. You like the bartender, he's cute and he stays with you for a little flirt. You give him a beautiful smile and turn back to the dance floor with your drink in hand. He is definitely an alternative you think.  
"You are here alone?" the voice comes from the guy with the owl hair.  
Taking a sip of your drink, your eyes catch his gaze. "Is that a question or a statement?"  
Your self-confidence seems to unsettle him. He dodges your gaze and smiles shyly. "I've been watching you." he admits.  
You empty your glass and put it on the counter. "Is that so?" You ask and straighten your black velvet coursage. It works very well, his eyes go up to your breasts.  
With a last look at him and go dancing again.  
He's definitely hot. Out of the corner of your eye you watch his buddies cheer him on the shoulder.  
His whole action was not so unsuccessful.   
You place your next way to the bar so, that you stand next to the owl type when you place your order and continue your flirt with the bartender.  
You notice how the owl boy is watching you. You stretch your butt out to give him a good view.  
"Your hair reminds me of an owl ..." you say dryly.  
Despite the loud music, you can hear a dark laugh in his chest. It is incredibly sexy.  
"I like owls." is all he says  
You move a little closer to him. Have a sip of your drink and grin, "Me too ... just like dancing ... you should dance with me later" ... he grins unsure.  
"I'm not a good dancer," he reveals with an embarrassed grin.  
"Well, maybe we should do other things too ..." to distract you from your direct request, you point to his friends. "Are you a soccer club?"  
He laughs and shakes his head. "No, not soccer. Volleyball ..."  
"Ah I see ...." you say and notice his incredible arm muscles.  
You look at the bartender and order two shots.  
You lean against the bar and look him in the face. "And you celebrate a victory here?"  
He nods. When he wants to say something about it ... the bartender brings your shots. You submit to him and clink glasses. "Cheers" you say and swallow the contents of your glass.

"I'm here to dance, maybe we'll us later again" you wink at him again when you say goodbye and go dancing again.  
There is almost nothing in the world that makes you feel as free as dancing. The music grabs your body and you perceive little around you.  
You are completely immersed in the song when you realize a hand is wrapped around your waist. Such situations are not unknown to you, you turn around so that you can clarify the situation. When you looked into the familiar golden eyes of the owl type.  
"I thought you weren't dancing" you have to speak out loud so he can understand you.  
"I think I have to dance with you, otherwise I would miss something" he shouts in your ear.  
You put your arms around his neck and press your body against him. From the corner of your eye you can see how his friends are watching you.

"We are being watched ... Apparently we are quite interesting for your friends ..." His eyes go briefly to the men at the bar. He laughs ashamedly. "Sorry, they expect me to mess it up, its difficult for me to control my emotions sometimes."  
You laugh and run your fingertips through his hair.  
"I don't really care about your emotions. Do we want to give your friends something to watch?" you ask with a dirty grin.  
He takes a deep breath and his movements stop. You pull him down to you and press your lips against his. His lips are softer than you expected. You open your mouth and let his tongue play with yous. During this you move your hips again and he follows your movements with his.  
You can tell from the fabric of his pants that he's hard.  
You grin against his lips and then detach yourself from his lips. "Well? Excited?" you ask smiling.  
He breathes heavily and takes your face back in his hand and shoves his tongue into your mouth. "Yeah" he gasps while his hands are walking over your butt.

Your thoughts race and you notice how the excitement increases with you. Just like your impatience, you want it.  
"Love Hotel?" you ask when you let go of his lips. He nods eagerly and then becomes thoughtful. "I don't think I have enough money with me." he admits.  
You have already invested your money in drinks, you are considering whether you should take him home but that wont be possible for reasons.  
He takes your hand and leads you to the group of men.  
You are almost impressed when he honestly tells his people that he wants to go to a love hotel with you now, but that he doesn't have enough money.  
A smaller guy with almost bright orange hair gives money to the owl guy. You smile kindly, the situation is somewhat embarrassing for you. Owl type thanks and you do the same to him. You go ahead and notice how he follows you. You take your jacket out of the corner, his eyes are questioning. He fetches his jacket from the wardrobe, with a grin you expect him in front of the clubs door.

"You're even prettier in the light ..." he says with a smile. Even if that means nice when it comes to one night stands, you prefer terms like „hot“.  
You cock your head. "What's your name actually?"  
He laughs ashamed. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kōtarō .... Bokuto Kōtarō"  
You smile and tell him your name. "I'll call you Kōtarō ..." you say and go ahead. It is silent as you walk side by side. "Nervous?" you ask after a while.  
"Definitely, I'm not someone who does this all the time and I'm afraid I'm doing something stupid," he admits.  
You laugh and hook your arm on him.  
"I'm nervous, too " Your nervousness is actually limited, this little white lie should make him feel better.  
"Our kissing went well, so I don't think we were that bad at all."  
He nods almost euphorically. "Yes the kiss was great"  
"So why should everything else be bad?" you take a step towards him and tip his chest up with your fingertips until you reach his lips.  
"You're driving me crazy .." gasps Kōtarō.   
With your other hand you drive over the bulge in his pants. He draws in the air sharply. What your hand feels there is not bad, you notice how the excitement rises in you. You pull him down for another kiss.

You quickly buy a pack of 6 beer bu when you come out of the shop, Kōtarō has disappeared. Youre looking around a little confused, so you go back to the shop and find him at the condoms.  
"Hey I thought you got cold feet and went home," you smile.  
His eyes examine you closely. "Never, you noticed yourself what you are doing to me .." he scratches the back of his head nervously. "I only needed them, I know there are condoms in the Love Hotel, but sometimes they don't fit and I want to take care of you. And have fun with you without hurting me or worrying about there is something wrong with the condom."   
Smiling at him thankfully, he still seems to be insecure.

You tilt your head and grin at him encouragingly. "Yes, it's a much better think to buy than cheap beer"  
You manage to relax him because he laughs an incredibly beautiful smile. "Beer is never a bad buy." he says and pays the condoms.

It is a little uncomfortable for you, that he pays the room alone.   
You calm down with the fact that you never see him again and that selfishness is sometimes okay.  
You go into the room and you put the beer on a table. It is always a strange situation when you enter a room with someone you hardly know and you both know that you will see yourself naked. You open a beer and give Kōtarō one. You take off your jacket and watch him play nervously with his beer can.  
"You're cute....what makes you so nervous? The wait?" You sit on a chair and roll over your legs.  
He sighs.  
"When it comes to playing volleyball, I'm super self-confident, but sitting here with you makes me nervous," he explain and you need to grin and take off your shoes.  
"I learned to be confident in this situations" you take another huge sip of you beer and walk over to him and sit on his lap.  
„Fuck“ he breathes.  
You actually wanted to take a shower before, but the situation would probably kill him. You stroke his hair and move your pelvis slightly on his lap. Your kisses increase from gentle to encouraging. He returns the pressure on your lips as his hands go up and down your back.

He groans in your mouth, you gently pull your lower lip with your teeth and then lean back so that he can set a path of kisses down to your breasts. You open the rake of your coursage and reveal your breasts.   
Bokuto runs his hands down your shoulders to your hands. You notice how rough his fingers are. He grabs your hands and kisses you. His shyness keeps him from touching you. You bring his hands to your breasts and moan under his touch. His thumbs rub over your nipples, which harden under his fingertips.  
He leans forward to suck on them. You can clearly feel how he runs his tongue over your nipple. You put your fingers under the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. His arms and back muscles are really impressive. His upper body is shaved - only a small trail of dark hair promising a trail to something good.  
"You are definitely hot," you gasp as you rub his shoulders with your hands.

You slide off his lap and open the button on your pants. "I want to do that," he demands softly and you allow it. He pulls the pants over your ass and puts you on the bed to free your legs from the black jeans His hands slide up your freshly shaved calves.  
You feel how his lips and hands run up your legs. When he gets to the top, you slide your hands under his pants and pull them down. He strips them off and presses you on the bed beneath him. Only your underpants separate your bare bodies. You open your legs and he lies between them. You notice his hard cock on a pussy and it makes you moan. He rubs hard on you and you clasp his neck.  
Your panties stick to your wet slip. You kiss him and see how his eyes become glassier.  
"Fuck me, please" you beg. You get a sexy dark groan in response. He slips off the bed and searches for the condoms in his jacket pocket. His back is incredibly sexy. You can't help and slip against him and put kisses against his back. He pulls down his boxer shorts. "My shorts are full of precum. Im a little bit afraid that I wont last long."  
You put a kiss on his cheek. "And? You paid the room for the whole night, didn't you?," you grinned and got a kiss on your lips.

Your eyes go down to his cock, its hard with a shiny tip between his legs. He did not exaggerate when he said that condoms sometimes could not fit. But it's not the length of his cock, its the wide. It definitely looks like fun for you.  
You lean your head on his shoulder and watch him while he concentrate put on the condom.  
When he is finished, he turns to you and kisses you greedily. You opened your legs and he pulls your black lace panties down your legs. You notice how the fabric sticks to your pussy as he pulls on it.  
He runs his fingers over your smooth pussy and licks his lips while guiding his tip through your pussy. A groan escapes you.  
He stands at your entrance, his golden eyes are looking for yours "Ready?" he asks. And you nod. You are more than ready.

The pressure with which he tears apart your sensitive walls is incredible. Your whole body twitches and you almost scream. He looks at you with worry "Everything okay?" You look at him and stroke his arm. He will have had the experience that he slightly hurt women maybe thats the reason why he seems to be so nervouse.  
So you smile at him and shake your head. "No it's not okay for me that you to stop. It feels great, so please go all the way in"  
He lies down on you and kisses you as he goes all the way in. You moan in his mouth. But get used to thd feeling how full you are now. He starts slowly with his movements. You really notice how your walls contract when he pulls out of you.

"Faster, please fuck me faster" you beg.  
His whole body covers you, your hands cling to his shoulders and you spread your legs wide for him. He increases his pace and groans loudly. It seems that the wet sound that arises between your legs also turns him on.   
His moan is almost louder than yours. His rhthymus is getting harder and you can tell that he is just getting lost in you. He has closed his eyes and seems to enjoy every movement he does. The look you have is incredibly sexy. His mouth is open and his hips start to tremble. He comes into the condom with hot breath.  
"Fuck, you have such a tight pussy, it feels so good. And you are so beautiful". He whispers all those sweet nothings while he is on his high. He lies on you with heavy breath and you stroke his back.   
When he opens his eyes, he looks at you almost frightened "Fuck, Im so sorry" he apologizes.  
You laugh "Sorry for what? I said we had the whole night and believe it just felt incredible ... and that was just the beginning ..." you grin. He sighs and kisses you and lies down next to you .  
It feels really empty between your legs.   
"I should have had a shower before I had sex, I hope I didn't stink too much," you say, running a hand through your hair.  
He puts his arm around your shoulder, "You smell amazing." he says and looks thoughtful.  
"Everything okay?" you ask as you caress his muscles on his stomach.  
"Yes, I'm just a little tired and I try to remember when I had such an orgasm during sex the last time." he explains while stroking your hair.  
The conversations go too deep for you. You get up. "Well that didn't have much to do with me, after all I didn't do much more than spread my legs apart," you smile pleasantly.  
"I need to shower, wanna join or rest a little?"  
It doesn't take long for him to gets up and follows you.  
When the water runs over your heads, your lips are already meeting again,your hands running over your naked bodies.  
He washes your hair and then his, his eyes keep running over your body.  
"What is that scar?" he asks and runs his fingertips over it,  
Its a too private a question and you smile and draw his lips to yours.  
"My memory that I need to be more careful," you murmur.

When you comb your hair in front of the mirror, he steps behind you and kisses your neck. You lean in his touch. "You have incredibly beautiful legs" he breathes against your ear and running his hands over them. "Thank you" you grin and put your arm around his neck and watch yourself in the mirror.  
As a couple, you both wouldn't look bad together, you think and immediately reject the thought. His hand is on the way between your thighs.  
You spread your legs so that he can touch your pussy. With his fingers he exposes your clitoris and starts rubbing it with slow circles.  
The other hand lies on your chest and presses your breast lightly. In the silence of the bathroom your panting sounds even louder, you lean against his shoulder and indulge in the feelings that it triggers in you.

You can feel his hard cock against your ass and as beautiful as his fingers are, you want to feel that stretch again. He is so big and wide and caresses you so carefully.   
You turn your head to face him with slightly moaning. He understands and kisses you. You kind of like him, he's a really nice man, if you were looking for something serious you would really like to get to know him.  
"Do you have any diseases?" you ask quietly. He looks at you questioningly and his fingers interrupt his rhythm.  
His voice is husky "I just don't know what you mean ..."  
You grin and kiss yourself up to his ear. You lick his earlobe with your tongue. "Until yesterday I had my period and I dont have any illnesses that could prevent you from pushing your cock into me now. And I want to know if you have any reasons why you are are not able to push your hard cock into my wet pussy now." you whisper as quietly as you can.

He breathes heavily and shakes his head. "God, what kind of girl are you?" he asks as he leads his cock to your entrance. You lean against his chest and pull him down for a kiss. You notice his tip at your entrance. When he pulls his lips away you can see the excitement in his eyes. "Please no creampie" even your voice sounds husky.  
He nods and kisses you. "I take care and pull out"  
And then you feel how his cock pushes your wet walls apart.  
"Fuck" you both moans almost in sync.  
Your hands cling to the sink and his to your hips.

You spread your legs a little further. Bokuto's other hand goes up to your breasts again. You have to grin amused, he seems to like them.  
But then his cock hits the points in your pussy that make you moan. He understands and moves faster, your breasts bounce like crazy and there is nothing you can do but hold on to the sink.  
"Fuck you got such a tight, wet pussy, youre fixing me so well" he moans.  
His hands clasp your two breasts and increase his rhythm again.  
The orgasm that grabs you is insane. You can't even moan, it's more a silent scream that leaves your throat . He give you two more thurts, then pulls himself out of you and rubs his cock until he spills on the floor.

The breathing of you goes hard as you still lean against the sink. What the hell was that? You already had orgasms during sex, but never one who took you like that.  
From the corner of your eye you can see Kōtarō, who is breathing like you. He comes over and sets a kisses on your spine and touching your buttocks.

Lying on the bed with a beer in hand, you start to feel bad. You are afraid that he thinks you let every guy into you like this. Actually, you may not care, but you don't want him to think that.  
"Listen, I don't do this with every guy. Actually, I don't do that anymore. It's unreasonable, dangerous and absolutely inappropriate. My vagina just took control and for some reason I trust you there.  
But it’s not as special as it might sound now, dont misunderstand me "  
Your explanation sounds like that of a child who is just learning to speak.  
He looks at you with big eyes and then takes a big sip from his beer can.  
"I know what you want to say don't worry I dont get it wrong, but for me it was special" You look at him doubtfully and wonder whether it would be better not to change the subject.  
"I've never done this before," he continues.  
You rub your cold arms and decide to put a blanket over your shoulders. "What? Sex without a condom?" you ask a little surprised, he seems to be already in his mid-20s.  
"Yes, I train every day, I travel a lot around the world and I have a hard time getting to know girls in there" and when I get to know one we go to the Love Hotel and so on …  
You laugh out loud.  
"Kōtarō! We do the same, only the girls you usually meet seem smarter than me." He shrugs. "You are incredibly hot and I think you are smart too"

Too private. Too intimate. Change of subject.  
"Are you doing anything other than playing Volleyball? Why are you playing it?"  
There follows a monologue about why volleyball is good and which is the name of the team he plays in ... you drink your beer, try to look interested and nod from time to time.  
" And what you are doing?" he suddenly asks.  
You almost stutter the answer "So ... I .... I am a dancer ... but sell clothes on the side."  
He raises your legs with his fingertips. "That's why you have so incredibly beautiful legs," he grins.

"And I thought you preferred my tits" you stretch out and make sure the blanket slips off your breasts.  
"Yes, they're hot too," he says, wrapping his lips around your left nipple and sucking on it, then do it with his right. You moan as lustfully as possible and hope that this concludes the topic about your life.  
You pull him towards you and greedily shove your tounge into his mouth.  
He groans. "Have you ever enough?" You grin and raise your eyebrow  
"Tonight? No!"  
He laughs darkly, your hand slides over his abs under the covers and reaches for his cock.  
You grin when you realize that he's hard again. "Looks like you want to do things too ..." slowly your hand begins to rub his cock. His hand goes up your neck and down your spine. He exhales sharply.  
"Do you know what I would like to do?"  
You grin at him and close your grip on his cock "So tell me ...."

"I want to eat you out until you are shaking" he almost moan the sentence.  
You go up with your hand and rub harder on its tip. His hips start to move. You have to think over his request. It's always very intimate to have your tongue in you. But you like him, he's nice and he gave you an orgasm, you can't even do alone.   
So you let go of his cock and lie yourself naked on the bed.  
His dark laugh fills the room. "Hey beauty, I want you to sit on my face."  
„Okay 69“ you think. When you want to put his head between your legs, he brakes you. "No, I don't want you to blow my cock on the side. Turn your face to the wall." he whispers while his lips meet yours.  
You have never done anything like this. So you have some doubts.  
But in the end you will never see him again,- so who cares, so you lower your pussy over his face and face the wall.  
His big hands clasp your thighs and pull you on his face.  
He pulls his tongue all the way through your slit. A twitch runs through your body and a heavy gasp leaves your throat. His hands caressing your thights and you feel how rough they are.  
He repeats his licking move countless times and you almost want to beg that he will finally start sucking on your clit.  
When he finally does it, it drives through your whole body. You have to lean against the wall, breathing heavily. Kōtarō creates a vacuum around your clit that makes you crazy, you have to hold on somewhere. You groan his name and want to move your hips, but he keeps you in pace.  
"Fuck Kōtarō!" you gasp.  
But that's not the end. His tongue slides down to your entrance, he drives around like he sucks in every drop of your juice. Then he shoves his tongue into your entrance. You automatically start to move your hips.  
Your movements are getting faster, you run your hands through your hair. You are lose control.  
You kind of ride his tongue.

Bokuto's hands go up to your hips and he pushes you down from his face. With one movement he puts you on the back. You whimper that it ends.  
"I need my fingers," he explains, breathing heavily. Before you can say anything, his lips suck your clit again and you notice how he runs his tongue over and over it again.  
Two of his fingers find their way into your wet entrance, you don't moan anymore - you scream. You scream his name, your lust out and words you would usually never use. Your fingers clasp the sheets as the orgasm overwhelms you. You don't know what exactly triggers it. Your whole body trembles, he guides you through your high and presses his fingers as deep as possible into you. You gasp for breath. His head is on your stomach and he is doing the same.

He comes up, touching your breast and kisses the corner of your mouth, which is still open.  
"It was definitely one of the hottest things I've ever experienced," he says, still breathing heavily.  
You could agree now , but leave it uncommented. The pack of condoms is at the end of the bed. You fish out a condom and sit on his thighs. He comes up to kiss you. Every millimeter of his face seems to taste like you.   
You feel like an animal in the pairing season. He seems to be thinking the same thing. With your teeth you tear open the film of the condom and rub its cock and pull the condom over, you examine your result. "Maybe you check again if everything is ok" you say shyly.  
He laughs and nods. Then he guides you on his lap and kisses you. "You are insane, I can't say anything more"  
You put his cock against your entrance, it slides so easily into you. Even if you are so wet, you notice how he stretches your walls. You start to move your hips and push yourself against the wall behind him. He holds your breasts and plays with your nipples. You push him deep inside and use the chance to kiss him. His one hand goes down to your hip and he rolls your hip on his cock. The air is filled with your moans and your whole body sticks with sweat.

You notice how he takes control more and more, moves you on his cock. His own movements awake and you just stop to let him work into your pussy. "I cant hold on anymore" he breathes load and he clings to you, his face burried between your breasts as he spills into the condom with a moan of your name.  
You run your fingers through his wet hair in the neck.

His arms hug you tightly.  
When his breath has calmed down, he strokes your hair from your face and kisses you. „That was so incredible....you are so incredible“   
You slide off his lap and let yourself fall next to him.

It is quiet. You are both tired, but only you are not allowed to sleep.  
He removes the condom and puts his arm around you.  
"What would you say if I asked you to go on a date with me?" he asks for a while.  
"Kōtarō ..." you say in a wailing tone. "I am a fun girl, I am not good with someone." you try to explain, but somehow you don't believe yourself. The truth is you are sure, that he wouldnt understand your way of life. And it would hurt you, youve gone through it a serveal times.

He sighs. "I'll ask you again tomorrow," he grins and kisses you. "You are an incredible woman, although I hardly know you, I felt so comfortable with you, so thanks for the night"  
You laugh loud and dirty, "Yeah, I'm the first woman you ever fucked blank .., does it really feel different?"  
He is hugging you tighter. "Yes definitely, I didn't think so either, thanks for letting me do that."  
You stretch your muscles and yawn. "Thanks to my vagina and my brain for shutting down for a while." You hug his hip and kiss him passionately again. It will be your last kiss, you know that. He hugs you and mumbles again "You really are a great woman, and Im going to beg tomorrow that you go out with me" he whispers and he falls asleep slowly.  
"Unfortunately it is not possible" you say quietly and kiss him on the cheek.  
You lie your head against his shoulder for a moment, he's really a nice guy. You smiling sadly.  
Then you slide out of his embrace.  
You look for your clothes and go to the bathroom and get dressed. You take a slip of paper out of your handbag and write the following

"My dearest Kōtarō,  
the night with you was wonderful. Sorry to go so easy, if my life wasn't that complicated I would definitely go on a date with you. It sounds stupid, but I've had orgasms with you Ive never had something like that with another man, so you need more selfconfidence when it comes to sex. :)  
Take care of yourself!

Yours

....

You are standing in your kitchen making some pancakes. The TV screen is on, they are showing a volleyballgame.  
MSBY Black Jackals .... You remember he talked about it. As you want to look closer you hear some noises out of your living room.  
When you come back you are able to see the man who let you come twice so that you forgot yourself. You are thinking about him more than you want to. He has a microphpne under his nose. He answers the questions about the match with a smile.  
Secretly you're a little proud that you had sex with someone who is now on TV. And his eyes are incredible. Your leaning your your chin on your hand and sight.

Reporter: "But Bokuto-san you still have a concern. says Repoter excitedly.

Kōtarō scratches the back of his head:  
"Yes, it's a little private. I hooked up with a women some weeks ago, and I definitely wanna meet her again, " he laughs shyly.

Reporter: „So she was some kind of special?“

Bokuto: „ Yes, she was really special,so I really want to meet her again. If she interested she needs to come to our next game. Im looking forward to it.“ he tells to the camera, with a wink.  
At First you are really impress, that he talks so easily about his private life on TV and that surely 100 women are going to call there because they wants to know him. But then you are able to see in his eyes that it really seems important to him.

You cover your face with your hands and sight. You notice how someone pulls on your clothes. Looking down you smile and take your daughter in your arms and sigh again.  
That guy – What is he doing to you?


	2. Chapter 2

You knead your hands uncertainly, you keep asking yourself , what you actually want here. You sacrificed your day "child free" for standing in front of a sports hall to do what?  
Watching volleyball and drinking coffee? Still, you go inside. It is only fair to tell him again personally that this journey is going nowhere.  
You buy yourself a coffee before you look for a place.  
Already when the players are introduced, it shows how much self-confidence Kōtarō has when it comes to volleyball.  
He enjoys how people cheer him, makes crazy moves and seems to be full on energy.  
Sometimes he looks almost childish, although according to the information booklet he is older than you.  
You grin sadly as you look at his picture. His golden eyes shine at the camera and his grin is irresistible. But you are not alone and someone who loves to show off will not accept a child. And that's okay, it only hurts yourself when someone tells you what a great woman you are, but when it comes to your daughter you're not that great anymore. That's why you started having one night stands - sometimes it's nice to feel loved for a night.  
You put your head back and look at the high ceiling. Why are you actually here?  
The energy that Kōtarō emits is fascinating. He is absolutely present and a little exaggerated, you used to be like that. The Black Jackels win the match and you come to the knowledge that you were here now, but you don't know how to get to Kōtarō.  
You choose the simplest but somehow weird variant. You wait in front of the hall, together with a lot of excited fans.  
You sit under a tree and wait for the team to come out. As soon as you hear a lot of femal shouts you can tell the team is there.   
Looking the secenario you sigh because you won't come to the bus or Kōtarō like this and you are actually already annoyed. What a shitty idea, inside you are wondering again why you doing that. Okay Kōtarō was special but he wont find you, so you could live in peace.  
You take off your sunglasses and look around.  
The little orange-haired one seems reachable for you.  
You make your way through the crowd, that's a situation that you can't stand.  
The little organgehead is right next to you.  
"Hey" you try.  
He looks at you kindly: "Would you like to have an autograph?" He wants to put his pen on when you shake your head.  
His look somehow looks disappointed. You quickly raise your hands. "uh no, but maybe yeah it would be nice to have ine but I'm actually here because Kōtarō asked me more or less for it."

The orange guy lifts his eyes and looks at you. "You are the girl from the club" his smile shines over the whole face.  
"Bokuto-san !!! The girl you talk about all the time is here" he calls it so loud that all faces turn to you. And again you wonder why you voluntarily put yourself in such a situation.  
You close your eyes to hide the embarrassment of the situation, the looks of the girls around you pierce you. You hear sentences like "This is the woman? ... She is nothing special ... Did you see her legs? Maybe she should eat less" .... It still hurts to hear something like that, but you know that they are jealous.  
In truth, they don't have to be. But when you open your eyes again you see Bokutos smile when he sees you. He looks almost relieved when he approaches you. He faces you and rubs his hair. He took a fresh shower and looks nervous. A blond-colored guy with an undercut walks behind him and pats him on the shoulder. "Breathe, man" he says, and goes on.  
You smile uncertainly.  
"You really came, I'm so relieved" he really looks a little incredulous.  
"You invited me, but why are you relieved? Do you have to tell me now that you have any diseases?" you laugh and hope that it is not like that.

He shakes his head, "No, unfortunately I don't have much time now. Please have dinner with me tonight. Just eat, I don't expect anything." You nod automatically. He takes one of his autograph cards and hands them to you. "Write your phone number on it, I'll write you when I know when we're done." You automatically write your number on it. He looks so overwhelmed that you are overwhelmed.  
He says goodbye to you and then goes to the bus, he turns around and calls your name. "You really came here".  
You grin and when you turn to go you look into the faces of the girls around. They don't grin but look at you from top to bottom. You hide your smile and make your way to the subway. Yeah... your plan really worked out, youre thinking to yourself.  
Your cell phone vibrates and you have a message

Bokuto:  
"The guys said I was acting weird, sorry for that.  
Dinner 7pm? "

He gives you the name of a restaurant. You know it and it is quite expensive.

You tell him that you can never afford to eat there.

Bokuto:  
"You don't have to because I pay for it. Just dress nicely ... so that you are even more beautiful"

You sigh, the old slime. You have to grin involuntarily.  
At home, you ask your mother if it's okay to go out again in the evening. But since your daughter is in a good mood today, she agrees.

You stand in front of the restaurant 15 minutes early. You put your hair up, wearing a blue dress and a gray jacket. It's more cute than hot, you're nervous was he is going to think about it. Then you are sad again because you know how it ends. Unsure you stroke your hair behind your ears.  
When you look up you see Kōtarō, he is wearing black jeans and a gray shirt. He looks gorgeous.

You pull your dress down and smile uncertainly. He hugs you and runs over your back "You look good" he whispers.  
He looks just as nervous as ever.  
You take his hand and stroke it with your thumb. "Everything is good, you can not go wrong here. I watched a volleyball game for you today. But it was pretty impressive, I have to admit"   
You put the topic on volleyball that seems to relax him, because you got a very detailed game analysis.  
You definitely believe that he is satisfied.  
He keeps looking for your gaze, but you can't stand it. If you were to sit here because you want to sleep with him later, it would be much easier for you. But he wants to get to know you better.  
But in the end he thankfully asked little about you. The nervousness makes him talk.  
At some point he takes your hand. "You're a lot quieter than last time, am I doing something wrong?"  
You smile nervously and stroke your hair behind your ears.  
"Got me there. If it were about to have sex with you now I would be so much better. I haven't had a date for a long time." You would have liked to have saved the last information. He just smiles and says "Then I'm lucky that you are sitting here with me."

Time flies incredibly fast, you laugh a lot and at some point the nervousness is gone.  
He flirts with you and you enjoy it. Again and again he grabs your hand and you allow it.  
You decided to play poker for yourself. You watch the evening go by and if it goes overnight you will tell him about your child tomorrow morning.  
"Everything okay?" he asks concerned.  
"Yes, I only thought for a moment." do you smile.  
Of course he wants to know about what.  
So you lean a little towards him. "What I'm doing with you tonight ..." you say quietly and sip your wine. He sighs deep and it seems like he dont know what to say.  
"Maybe I should pay …" he says looking at you.

As you want to put your jacket on, he stands behind you and helps you. You have to grin he is really trying.  
When you leave the restaurant you walk silently side by side. You have your hands in the pockets of your jacket.  
You hear the sound of your name and I turn around. Kōtarō is a little uncertain in front of you. He smiles and touches your shoulders "Can I kiss you?" he whispers it more than he asks.  
A smile appears on your face. "You kissed me already" he walks a bit towards you. "I know, but only if we were on the way to have sex ... I want to kiss you because I want to kiss you" You have to laugh a little. It's insanely cute what he thinks about.  
You take a step towards him so that your torso touch. "Then - kiss me" you whisper.   
You notice how he strokes your cheek with the back of his hand, before takeing it in   
His big, rough hands take your face and his lips press gently on yours. You exhale slowly through your nose and put your arms around his neck. You open your mouth slightly, his tongue pushes in and looks for yours. When you pull your face away, you hum a tone and enjoy the feeling in your stomach. As soon as you open your eyes you look into his big eyes, which make the tingling in your belly even stronger.

"You are so beautiful, so absolutely beautiful inside and outside." he whispers. You are able to feel how your face turns red.   
You are clearing your throat ,then you smile at him and put your hands in the pocket of your jacket and dance around strangely. He looks at you questioningly.  
"Unfortunately I am incredibly bad at being told something like that", you grin and it is really half the truth. In reality you also notice how you're about to fall in love.  
Bokuto bursts out laughing. "You're not good in hearing nice things of you?"  
You also have to laugh and give him your hand, he grabs it and you walk hand in hand through the city lights. "Nothing is more intimate than holding someone's hand" you say and look at his fingers which are intertwined in yours. Smileing - you think about when you did it the last time and you freeze.   
No no no ... it's all too intimate too private. You need to break this romance stuff.

You see a toilet. The desire to be alone for a short moment rises in you, you have to think for a moment and apologize to go into the room. You lean against the sink and take a deep breath. "Hopefully everything is going well, and Im not the stupid lonley girl in the end" you murmur under your breath as you wash your hands.  
You grin at yourself in the mirror, youve got an idea to change the situation. You take a depp breathe then pull down your panties and let it slide over your ankles.

"How pretty he is," you think when you walk up to him. When he sees you, an irresistible smile appears on his face.  
"Everything okay?" he asks and wants to put his arm around you. You pull him down so that your lips almost touch his ears. "I have a present for you," you whisper and lie you panties into his hand.  
He looks astonished at the dark purple silk in his hand. You grin and pull him down again. "This is my panties" you smile and kiss him lightly. Then you detach yourself from him and go ahead. 

"Where do you want to go?" he asks clearly overwhelmed.  
You close your arms behind your back and turn around and laugh at him. "Me? I'm going to buy ice cream now"   
His knowledge drives him crazy. You eat your ice cream and walk through the streets. He put your panties in his jacket pocket.   
Watching the waterYou lean over a railing, Kōtarō is leaning next to you. You hold out your ice cream to him but he refuses. You enjoy this beeing alone with him feeling.

"Is it true what you wrote?" he asks after a while.  
You stop eating and raise one eyebrow.  
"Wrote what?"  
He clears his throat and uncertainly kneads your hands. "Well the note in the Love Hotel ... that you thought it was good"  
You move a little closer to him so that your shoulders touch. "You were there with me ..." you say. He sighs. "Yes...."  
His insecurity is sweet on the one hand, and a little stressful on the other. You pull his face very close to yours, apparently you have to become clearer. "You did it so well for me that I wasnt able to breath when I came. I have never experienced that before. It was really good, otherwise we would not have done it 3 times and I would not tell you." maybe you say it a little too harshly.  
So you decide to confess something to him. Your voice gets quieter "It was so good that I think about it when I touch myself" you are telling him with a wink.  
You are able to see how his head processes the information. He laughs darkly and then grins. "Yes, I often think about it, it was incredibly hot, and it feels so great because you dont discuss much and I just felt good"  
You eat your ice cream and kiss his cheek. "See, no need to worry"

You both are walking through a nice apartment complex as his hand reaches for your wrist and pulls you into a niche between two houses. You startle easily, but calm down when he takes your face in his hands and kisses you. His tongue runs in your mouth.  
You are a little proud of yourself that you have reached your goal so easily.

"You drive me crazy, you are such an incredible woman," he whispers and you notice how his hands press under your skirt. As he kisses you he slides his hands over your bare buttocks.  
You moan softly in his mouth and drive your leg up his.  
He kisses your neck, your breats and then kneels in front of you.   
You look around nervously. Since it is already late there are not so many people on the streets.   
You are just thinking about how calm the alley is when you notice Kotaro running his tongue over your pussy. You draw in the air sharply and automatically spread your legs.  
Bukoto fills the vacated space with his lips. His hand goes up to your hip and he presses you firmly on his face. He closes your clit tightly with his lips and sucks firmly.   
You have to press the back of your hand over your mouth. Slowly you let your leg slide over his shoulder and get a dark groan in response.  
His tongue runs through your slit and you have problems controlling your breathing. You look nervously left and right, now and then a shadow runs by.  
Kōtarō gets you back when he pushes two fingers into your entrance and you have to moan loudly. Startled, you put your hand on your mouth and lean against the cold wall. His tongue works up to your clit again and you inhale sharply.  
As the waves of orgasm rise, it is difficult for you to keep on your feet. Bokuto understands and lets your second leg slide over his shoulder and guides you through your orgasm.  
He seems to make sure to suck in every drop that comes out of you. When he let go of your legs you are still out of breathe, just like him.  
He comes out from under your skirt and you press your almost open mouth on his.  
At the height of the ograsm you kiss him with so much passion you have not kissed for a long time.

"Do you have Condome with you? We definitely need one today ..." you murmur against his lips.  
"Yes" he moans into your mouth while you are already pulling his belt greedily.  
He fishes a condom out of his wallet and you wait until he put it on, it's almost cute to see that he checks 2 times whether it is properly seated. You make an impatient sound.

He's having fun with you. Grinning, he comes to you, kisses you and you put your leg demanding around his waist. He pushes your skirt over your waist and looks for your entrance. Before he pushes himself into you he kisses you again.   
The stretch in you is still incredible. Carefully, he starts to move in you. Even if you have closed your eyes, you notice how he tries to read your face. His movements are still slow and careful. "Does everything feel okay?" His voice is husky.  
You open your eyes and lean forward to kiss him. " More than oky, just Fuck me, please" .. After he got a okay his thurts get harder. To suppress the moan, he kisses you and sucks on your neck.  
You press your face against his strong shoulder and lift your second leg and put it around his waist. He pushes you tighter against the wall, it is increasingly difficult for him to control his breathing. 

Sweat runs down his forehead, his thruts are getting harder and the sounds between your legs gets louder. You are really afraid to get caught. His lips are looking for yours, but his kisses are already floppy. You cling to his neck to kiss him there. At this point it becomes clear how well trained he is. He pushes you against a wall, you sit on his hip and he fucks you with a pace that drives you crazy.  
He exhales noisily and you can feel his hot breath on your neck.  
"Fuck, Im coming" he moans just before his hips start to stutter in you. Breathing heavily, he thurts two more times, than he spills into the condom with a groan that sounds almost relieving.

He kisses your neck and keeps mumbling things like. "Please be my girlfriend, I would take care of you. I could fall in love with you, you are so special, I dont have words"  
You know that the orgasm trigger this words, even if you think he would be good as your boyfriend. He is such an easy going person, you could definitely need someone like him by your side.  
You decide to talk to him straight away about your circumstances. He really likes you, maybe it's enough and he will try it.  
You are still in your thoughts when he looks at you. "Hey," he whispers. You look at him and he kisses your forehead.  
He lets you down and your legs are a little shaky. Kotaro supports you lightly, with a smile. You rub your back. "This position wasn't very back friendly," you grin.  
In his eyes you can see something worried. "Sorry, I didn't think about that at all." he apologizes immediately.  
But you wave right away. "Everything okay." You watch him illuminate the condom on his penis with his cell phone light . You curl your forehead and have to laugh. "What are you doing there?"  
He blushes a little.  
"I'm checking that the condom is intact. I said I'll take care of you. And to be honest, the last thing I need in my current life is a child." he laughs ... "although we would have beautiful children, if you are the mother," he adds with a smile.

You notice how everything freezes in you. Bokuto continues to tell you things. You decide to end all of this with strength.  
You clear your throat. " If the condom is broken, It'll run out, if you pull it off." you say. He laughs and comes to you to hug you. He presses a kiss on the top of your head and you both leave the alley.  
You don't know what to say. You are infinitely sad and it only confirms that your concept of "dancing, hook-up with a guy and adios" is much better than this.  
You noticed how wonderful he is, how much you want to spend more time with him.   
But he just subconsciously told you very honestly what he thinks of children in his life - in addition, it is not even his child.  
"Is everything okay? You look weird .." You startle at his question. You sigh.  
"Can you kiss me again? Like when we came out of the restaurant?"  
He grins and hugs you and pulls your head towards his, the kiss is incredibly beautiful. You cannot be strong, the tears run down your face. You stroke his hair.   
"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Kotaro asks and holds you close. You shake your head vigorously. "No, you are a very wonderful man. Thanks for the day, I really felt special."  
His face reflects incomprehension and concern. "Yes, the evening was wonderful, but why are you crying then? I dont want you to cry...?"he carress your cheek.

You never thought it would take so much strength.  
"Because I have to go home, because at home I have a 2 year old daughter that I left with my mother all day because I wanted to spend time with you." More and more tears are running down your face. He stares into your eyes and tries to process the information.  
"I already thought that children don't have the priority in your life now, I wanted to tell you about her today anyway." You shrug your shoulders, while crying more and more. " Im sorry, I didn't think it would hurt me so much either, it shows me that my usual way is the right. Dancing, fucking, go home.“ you laugh bitterly. "But these are my problems, I get a lot back what makes the whole thing good again" You wipe your eyes with your sleeve.  
He still says nothing.   
He is overwhelmed, you know but you are broken, so you cant help him like you usually do. But it saves you a sentimental farewell. You bow and thanks him again for the evening and turn around.


	3. Chapter 3

You run as fast as you can. You just want to go home and never see him again. You hear steps behind you and at some point a hand grips your shoulder.  
Kōtarō is behind you with heavy breathing.  
You look at him in schock, then you wrap your arms around him and press your face against his chest.  
You cry like a little child, about everything that moves you, what is going on inside you, there are tears that should have been cried for so long. He stands there and hugs you and caresses your back.   
At some point you calmed down. You just sniff a little against his chest.  
"Did I ever tell you that you smell incredibly good?" he almost asks in thought.  
You laugh. And detaches from him and looks for a handkerchief in your pocket. "Sorry you're all wet," you say, sniffing a little.  
He pulls you into his arms again and puts his chin on your head.  
He cradles you in his arms . "It's still warm, it dries again." he says softly.  
You sit on a bench and you look into the starry sky. You consider whether you should move closer to him, but decide against it. So you sit there staring at the sky.  
"...A daughter?" he asks after a while of peacefully silence.  
You nod "Yes...." ..  
"2 years old?" you nod again. It just feels so cold you were so close to him and now it's like a mountain is between you two.  
"She turned 2 years just 3 months ago."  
He hums. "What's her name?"  
"Aya" you say bringing your legs on the bench to hug them. Remembering that you are not wearing panties, but you don't want to ask him about it now.  
"The name is nice," he says, kneading his hands.  
"Kōtarō .... just ask what you want to ask, I'll tell you everything. You don't have to be careful here, I think we both know where this ends, so just ask." you become clear and calm.  
He doesn't contradict you, so you really lose hope.  
"Where is the father?" This single questioning annoys you, so you just tell everything. Everything you think he wants to know.  
"Probably he's just celebrating somewhere at the moment. He doesn't care much about her." You shrug your shoulders. Then you laugh bitterly. "He couldn't come to her birth, because one of his buddys throw a birthday party. And so it went on and on. At first he was there from time to time, then he had a new girlfriend and it got less and less. When I asked if he would like to come for her birthday this year, he just said that he could not even be sure that he is her father." You can't help but cry again." Then I just hung up the phone. ..I mean ...As we made her he was there too. " 

Crying you clasp your legs. Bokuto puts his arm around you. "What happened? Pull-out game?"  
You knew he thought that and it almost made you angry.  
"No, fluke condom." you sigh. "Maybe we didn't take it seriously enough, I took a shower afterwards and after that it was all right -You sigh „when I realized that I was pregnant, we weren't together anymore.".  
Bokuto caresses your shoulder. "Just so I get it right, you were alone there. You were alone during pregnancy and the birth?"  
You shake your head.  
"Well my family was there and at first he was also mega excited about the idea of becoming a father, but when it came to responsibility it wasn't so great anymore. At birth I was alone. But it was a caesarean section."  
He nods and listens, you've never seen him so seriously. "That's the reason of the scar on your stomach ... you're incredibly strong...“ I don't understand him, how can he just go on when he knows that he has a child?" Bokuto drives and rubs his eyes.  
"Well he's young .. I felt Aya grow inside me, so I think I can handle it better. And I wouldn't want to change it anymore." You sigh again. "Even if that means that guys like you are out of reach for me. That's why I take them overnight, sometimes it's nice to feel desirable." You try to smile at him, but when you look at him your heart becomes so heavy.  
"I don't know if I'm out of reach." he says softly.  
"Well Kōtarō, 1.5 hours ago you would have preferred to crawl into me, now you can hardly touch me." you find out and he knows you're right.  
"I just don't know if I'm ready to be a father." he says softly and leans forward to lean his head on his hands.  
You snort. "I also did not say that I am looking for a father for my daughter. I am looking for someone who loves me, who can love me so much that my life circumstances are seen as a part of me that can be accepted. But in the past two years I found out that there are no men in my age who accept this, so I stopped looking for it. " Your voice sounds firm and you're proud about the way you are able to say it.

"You are so wonderful ..." says Kōtarō softly. You snort "obviously not wonderful enough. But it's okay. Of course, even if I'm not looking for a father for my child, it means that I'm not as flexible as you want your girlfriend to be." You see a tear running down his cheek, you believe him that he really likes you.  
But what can you say.

"Do you think we can be friends?" he wipes his eyes.  
You would have loved to start laughing.  
"Kōtarō, I was holding hands with you, my stomach danced when you kissed me." You laugh at the thought, then hit your hands in front of your face because it just hurts so much ... now he takes your hand in his.  
".... you would always see Aya and know why it doesn't work with us. I would start to love you, I would miss the things you could give me. This carefree, this positive, your unbelieveble energy. And in the end I might still watching how you get to know another girl what gets all that I want so much? " you are completely in tears. "You know Kōtarō, I would start to fight and actually I have no strength for it."  
"I understand." Bokuto nods and rubs over your shoulders. "I could love you too, but look at my life, I'm somewhere else every weekend and I don't think a relationship would work."  
You look at him. Now he starts to give any other reasons, you have to go home now, you would not be able to bear that now.  
You kiss his cheek. "You are probably right with what you say, but I want to go home now, my day starts early" You grin and get up.  
He hugs you again. His golden eyes have lost their shine.  
You wrap your jacket around you and go home.  
And so the chapter „Bokuto“ closes for you.

The next four weeks are spent with working and the defiance phase of Aya.  
Your screaming child on the living room floor is a daily picture at the moment. The television is running in the background and the reports are running after the volleyball match. It is the first time that you can bear to see Kōtarō again after your end. He doesn't look good, he's not as crazy as usual and somehow he looks different. You hope it is nothing serious, but reject the thought of writing to him because you don't care.

You take Aya in your arms and dance with her through the living room and finally she stops crying.  
When you turn back to TV you see Bokuto in an interview. He reports on the course of the game and that he is satisfied.

Reporter: "Bokuto-san, I have already asked your teammates and received a wide variety of answers. So I'm curious about what you are going to tell me. Does a self-confident person like you have a good luck charm?

Bokuto looks a little into the empty space then laughs.

Bokuto: "I don't know if it's a lucky charm. But I always have something with me where I think it will bring me luck.

Reporter: "Are you going to tell us what it is?"

Bokuto scratches the back of his head and smiles a little ashamed.

Bokuto: "No, I can't say that on TV here, it would only ruin my image." He laughs .

You sigh and look at Aya.  
"If he had just a little more courage to meet you.... you're not that bad -At least most of the time." You hug your child and look at the clock. Your mother should come soon. Today you are finally going to dance again.

The club is full today. You put your jacket in a corner and pull your top down, you decided for a lot of breast today, it would be a pleasure for you to find someone who will make your night a little better. The music is good, with a smile on your face you go to the dancefloor and let the beat control your body. This is definitely one of the best feelings.  
How much you missed the dance becomes clear the moment you do it again.

There are some men who dance with you, you also allow a few touches, as you always do when you want to feel loved for one night. A young guy seems to be quite interested in you, to be honest you almost don't care who takes you to the love hotel today.   
You just don't want to feel like the last few weeks.  
The dance is getting pretty hot, but when he wants to kiss you, you first hold your neck out to him.  
Than you apologize with a smile, you need to have a drink first and see him later again.

The music let you dance even at the counter, you order a beer and flirt briefly with the bartender who remembers you. It's so nice not to feel like a failure anymore.  
You take a sip from your bottle. Your view goes through the room than you freeze.  
As you look up you look into the well-known golden eyes of Bokuto. He is sitting on the other side of the counter, staring at you as he drinks.  
Immediately you feel guilty that you flirted. You take another sip from your bottle and take a deep breath. You know he already saw you. You are getting nervous and dont really know what to do next.  
Ultimately, you decide to go straight to him to greet him.

You grin broadly and hug. "Nice to see you again" you say trying to sound as casual as possible.  
"Yes, nice to see you again." he says, staring at you and whistling softly. "You look great ... " you can tell from his emphasis that he is not serious.  
You grin exaggeratedly friendly. "How was your match today?" you ask even though you know it.  
"Good, good ... did you see it?" You notice how the fire of revenge burns in you.  
"Yes, I had a bit of time today because Aya slept long " He doesn't have to know how things are going at home right now, so the little white lie.  
He nods "That's nice for you ... don't you think you're a little" too open "today?"  
Your gaze goes through the room and then focuses on him again.  
"Bokuto-san, we both know why I'm here. So no, I think I'm dressed just right." with a polite smile you put your empty bottle in his hand. "Someone is waiting for me, you played well today." you turn around and want to go, then you remember what. "The comment on your lucky charm was chosen cleverly, you should use it to some woman ..." you wink and grin at him than walk away.

Your new acquaintance has a penchant for shots. You get drunk pretty quickly, you sit together at the bar and flirt. You put a nut in your mouth and listen to things he tells you about his private life, but you don't really care about. He puts his hand on your neck and pulls you to a kiss.  
You let it happen, put your hand on the back of his neck and think about how you can get the topic "Love Hotel" to the table as quickly as possible. 

Suddenly someone pulls on your shoulder, when you turn around you look at the wide-eyed Kōtarō.  
"Is that your boyfriend?" the guy asks almost panicked. You are about to start working for a lawyer when Kōtarō voice cuts through the air. "Just leave her alone, she is drunk".  
You turn back to Kōtarō in shock, then back to the guy who has already got up. "No, he's not my boyfriend!" you almost scream. The guy holds up his hands and apologizes.  
"I'm not going to get to forgiven girls," he says and leaves.  
You turn to Bokuto and stare at him with mouth open.

You get up angrily, your body is completely full of adrenaline. You shake your head, you have to get out of here, you can't handle this situation at all. You want to get your jacket, Bokuto runs after you. He calls your name and holds you by the shoulder. You turn angrily. "WHAT?" you glare at him. He raises his hands and tries to say your name calmly.  
"You shouldn't be doing this ..."  
Your emotions boil over completely. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUSE? I got to know you in a situation like this. AND what are you reproaching me for now? You could have had it every fucking day, you had the chance to wake up next to me every morning. But you didn't want me because my life is not easy enough for you.  
And now you blame me that I go on with my life ?? " You shout at him in front of all his teammates, You really feel how all eyes are on you.

"You should find a boyfriend to be happy, its a way better than taking someone different home every now and then" even his is getting louder.  
You laugh out loud.  
"Are you actually kidding me? The last time I tried to find a boyfriend, it was you that I wanted because I thought you have a big heart and you were interested in me. In the end I was left back alone again.  
And I felt so so so crappy for weeks. You have none right to tell me how I have to lead my life, I may tell you again if you forget it. YOU. DID. NOT. WANT. ME.!!“ You tipp with your Finger against his chest.  
Then you turn around and order another water.  
You put your face in your hands. You can't cry here now, you've already had enough attention.   
Your water comes when you want to pay, the bartender waves. Even he seems to have pity on you. It hurts so much, the man who didn't want you gives you the feeling of being the last whore.   
Tears run down your cheeks. You just want to go home.   
Someone is holding a handkerchief under your nose.

You look to the left in surprise and look into the friendly eyes of the guy with the orange hair.  
"Thank you" you murmur.  
Drinking your water, you are feeling sorry, maybe you got a little bit to emotional.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at your friend like that." you mumble  
He shrugs his shoulders, "He's been thinking a lot since you stopped seeing him.“  
The guy who must be the same size as you laugh out loud. "And he always has something in his sports bag and Im sure it belongs to you, the way he always stares at it."  
You think a little, you dont really have words ... so you thank the guy again and say goodbye.

You take your jacket out of the corner and see Kōtarō sitting in a dark alcove. You go to him, he sits there and looks at his hands, you really see how his eyes go up your body until they meet yours.  
"I'm drunk, are you bringing me home?" You say, smiling uncertainly.   
He smiles gratefully at you.

You walk silently side by side, the only thing you hear are your heels on the street. Kōtarō has problems going out straight from time to time. You laugh. "You're drunk yourself."  
He looks at you and grins. "Indeed ... I am."  
You smile and rake your arm in his.  
"I'm sorry about how I acted. You would have deserved if this guy hugged you and made you feel good." he says silently.  
You sigh. "Yes, I probably deserved that. But maybe I also deserved to go home with you shoulder to shoulder" you grin at him.  
You lean your head against his arm, then you stop and he looks at you.  
"This is my place" you point to the house behind you. You thinking of what to do now, but you can't lose anything in this matter and the alcohol makes you brave.

"Would you like to have a coffee with me?" Its such a cliché, but he nods almost thankfully.  
He goes after you, as you unlock the front door, you sincerely hope that the stroller and wheel bike of aya won't scare him off. But he takes off his shoes and follows you into the living room. You apologize briefly and pick up the babyphone from your mother, take a quick look at Aya and hope that he is still there as you come back.

He's in your kitchen making coffee. He smiles at you. "I thought it would be okay for you if Im doing it. Is everything ok?"  
The sight of him searching through your kitchen cupboards makes your belly dance.  
You play with fire, you have this feeling all the time.  
"Yes, sorry you have to wait. I just had to ..." you break off the sentence, you are uncomfortable talking about the fact that you are a mother.  
"No no, all is well." He smiles nervously. You put the coffee on a tablet and put it on your table in the living room.  
He picks up a picture and smiles. In the picture you can see Aya and you doing action painting with a friend of yours and your faces are full of color.  
"The picture is great, she looks like you – just beautiful"  
You smile uncertainly and blush. "Thank you"...

It is a dance on raw eggs, you notice that you are still wearing your outfit from the club. "Maybe I'm a little naked now," you say, pulling your top up. He smiles and shrugs. "I was just jealous earlier ..." he admits. „The truth ist you look beautiful.....“  
He takes a sip of coffee. It's a strange mood, you don't know why you bring him here and he probably doesn't know why he's here.

"I'm sorry for my behavior when you told me about Aya."  
You put your cup back on the table and look at it. "You dont have to ... I can understand that. I don't think I would like to have a child who isn't even mine."  
He slides up closer to you. "But I want you, which I unfortunately forgot at that moment...“ A break follow than he adds.  
"I'm just not feeling well with the situation .... Atsumu recently asked me if I was sick because my mood no longer changed." he laughs bitterly.  
You look at him. "I do not feel so good either..." you say quietly, than open your arms. You need to be closer to him.

He strokes your face. His eyes are looking for yours uncertainly. You drive him through the hair and pull him towards you. You close your eyes and notice how his lips gently touch yours.  
You exhale through your nose.  
He puts his forehead against yours and his rough hands runs over your cheek again and again. When you open your eyes, his gold shimmering eyes are fixed on you."It feels so good to kiss you," he whispers. "Yes? Then do it again ..." you whisper back and notice his lips.  
The kiss is longer and more intense, his hand moves from your hip up to your breasts. He humms in your mouth as you slowly detach yourself from him.  
You sigh.  
"May I make a suggestion?" you ask and pull your legs onto the couch.  
He nods eagerly, sometimes he's really exaggerated in his reactions.  
"Look at my life before you decide of something you don't know. Get to know Aya, look at my daily routine ... and then you decide if that's an option for you. But then you know that you don't want it and you're not afraid to have missed anything. "... it is one of those moments in your life if you are not sure if you would say something like that when youre sober.

He clears his throat and wipes his hair and then takes your hands. "Unfortunately I have no experience with children at all, but I want to try that. Are there rules?"  
You laugh out loud and kiss him.  
"Raising children is basically made up of rules, but I think you would understand the principle quickly.“ you are taking his hand and close it with yours.   
„Okay ... rules when it comes to us ... No kissing in front of Aya. She doesn't know that and as long as it is not clear here, you are a friend and not my boyfriend. I think that's all I can think of now ...“ you put your hand on your chin ..." No I think that's it, do you have rules? "..

Contrary to your expectation, he has some.  
"We need to be able to talk about everything, please. I'm scared to screw this up. And I understand that I'm not your" boyfriend " yet... but I couldn't stand it if you were having sex with others. So another rule would be "Please stop fucking around".  
He exhales heavily. "Did you feel so bad today?" you ask and take his hands in yours again.  
"I was freaking out, I can't even look at you right now, you look super hot, but I feel like it's not for me." Even if he always looks so simple and carefree, he still thinks a lot. 

Without thinking much, you run your fingers under your top and pull it over your head. Kōtarō's eyes are wide open when you unbutton your pants and pull them down with your panties. You stand naked in front of him. "That's me ... and I'm just for you right now." you say softly.  
You let yourself fall back on the couch. Kōtarō looks like he courage himself to speak.   
Stormy he presses his lips on yours, he is a little unsure where to put his hands. If you didn't know better, it would be like he had never slept with you before. "You are so beautiful" he mumbles against your lips, his hands find the way to the back of your head.  
"Seriously?" you ask with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sitting here naked in front of you and you touch the back of my head?"   
You stroke his hand over your body and put it over your bare hip. Then you take his head in your hands and pull him back to you.

"What do you think of we both do this exclusively here?"   
You push your tongue into his mouth again demanding. He returns your kiss and his hand wanders up to your bare breast.  
You detach yourself from him. "I stop fucking around and for that you fuck me - but only me" just the thought makes you wet.  
His hands clasp your body and he pulls you onto his lap. His lips are on yours again and he is stroking your hair from your face. Through the fabric of his jeans you notice his hard cock on your bare pussy.  
"If I have the chance to fuck you, I don't want anyone else." his hands run down your back, you lean in his hand and move your hips slightly on his lap.  
His lips run over your chin to your neck, down to your breasts. He encloses your nipple with his lips and immediately sucks that you have to moan.  
With his other he strokes your vagina, as you want to lift your hips so that he can better touch you, you remember that the living room is not the right place to have sex. So you sit down again, he looks at you a little surprised.  
You put your arms around his neck and cover his face with kisses. "You get something else exclusive ..." you whisper with a wink.  
You gather your things together and take him by the hand.

"Your bedroom?" he asks a little surprised.  
You turn on a couple of indirect lights. You grin at him. "I know I haven't cleaned up, I usually don't have a visitor here." you explain to him with a smile.  
His look tells you that unfortunately he doesn't understand what you mean. You sigh.  
"I've never slept with a man here. No sleep and no sex. You're the first." you say it demonstratively obviously. He raises his hands and smiles. "Okay, okay I get it".  
You jump on your bed and sit on all fours in the middle. "Come on, take off your clothes" your tone is more serious than you actually wanted. A dark, super sexy laugh escapes from his throat.

When he starts pulling his t-shirt over your head you can see his incredible torso, you let your fingers slide through your pussy. You moan demonstratively. You find your clit and start rubbing it slowly. You lean back on your other hand, so that he has a good view of you and your pussy.  
„Fuck“ he exhales heavily as he opens his belt and drops his jeans on the floor. In his shorts you see an incredible tent and you know he likes what he sees.  
"Hurry up," you gasp, moaning, and start letting your hips rock with your movements a little.

He fishes a condom out of his wallet, his eyes are always on you. He lets his underpants down and his hard cock springs free, he hastily pulling on the condom.  
He kneels on the bed and slides to you. "You are like fire" he whispers and kisses your lips and puts his hand on yours and moves them with yours on your clit.  
"Any wishes?" he whispers as he kisses a path from your lips to your neck.  
"Fuck me hard" you say relatively matter-of-factly. "I'm wet, you're hard. I've been waiting too long to do this again, so let me lie on my back and be on top of me and fuck me. It may hurt a bit but its fine." you finish your request with a light kiss on his lips.  
You haven't even finished the kiss when you notice how he pulls your legs away and your back falls on the bed.  
He greedily lies down on you, spreads your legs wide and mumbles "I'm losing my mind" while he searches for your entrance and presses your breast hard.  
With a jerk he goes all the way in. It pushes your sensitive walls apart almost painfully. He also doesn't give you much time to get used to the feeling and quickly begins to build up a hard rhythm. You put your feet on his calves while he holds your tits in a hard grip. In this position you can see how his muscles work in his upper body.  
He increases his pace and you can no longer keep your eyes open, you sigh and moan, you feel the waves of orgasm rise in you so fast.  
Kōtarō slows down his thurts , you open your eyes and sees that he closes his and he seems to enjoying every single bump in you. You pull him down to kiss him.   
"You feel so good in me," you whisper, and get another kiss before he slowly puts your legs over his shoulders.  
You exhale sharply as you realize how deep he slides into you. Bokuto also notices it and it seems like he needs to concentrate not to come before he starts moving.  
He is so deep in you that he touches places that hurt. You like this feeling, especially because it is Bokuto who is as deep as possible in you.

He pushes your legs back as far as possible, places his hands next to your head and leans down again to kiss you. He starts to move his hips. With every push it penetrates deep into you and elicits a loud groan. You run your hands through his hair, pull on it and stroke his sweaty neck. After a slow start, he starts to find his hard rhythm again. You notice how your juice runs out of you and his balls slaps against your ass. The noises in the air are fucking load, he fucks you so hard that you could loose your mind.  
You make sounds that you don't know about yourself. You are so full, so wet and it feels so so good.  
"You are so fucking deep in me" you gasp as he slows down again. He pulls his cock out to the tip and then pushes himself back in.  
"Your pussy is so hot -you are so hot" he gasps and kneels in front of you again. He closes your legs in front of his chest and continues his slow thrusts. You are breathing heavily, Bokuto's lips put light kisses on your ankles. His rough hands drive your legs from your butt to the calf.  
"You have so hot legs" he whispers after he has driven his way again. He runs your legs over his waist.  
It doesn't start slowly, you feel his hard cock that hit exactly the points that draw your breath in. His pace is getting faster and you feel the orgasm raising in you. As you are about to come, he sucks on your neck while he is constantly boring into you.  
With a load scream of his name you close your legs even more tightly around his waist and try to push him even deeper into you. The orgasm makes your whole body dance under him.  
You are breathing heavily when you come down from your height.  
But you are not done yet.

He lifts his upper body and slides his hands on your hips. He closes his knees a little bit more and keeps pulling you on his cock. You press your pelvis off the mattress so that he is able to enjoy his orgasm as much as possible. The pure lust is reflected on his face as he clutches your hips harder and increases his pace one last time.  
Then his hips stutter and with three more thrusts, he spills into the condom. With a loud groan, which sounds forever.  
He lies on top of you, gasping for breath, his arms hugging you and your legs lying on his.  
Only now you realize how sweaty you are. You can still feel his slacking cock inside you. He presses you close and kisses you. He doesn't whisper anything like it is his usual way. But you enjoy the silence with him.  
You realize that it takes all of his willpower to roll off you. He puts his arm around you and pulls you towards you. "What was that?" he asks and exhales heavily.  
You shake your head. "hot, that was unbelieveble hot," you say. "I generally like positions like that." you explain. He kisses your forehead and pulls off the condom. He's a bit unsure where to dispose of it, so you take it and dispose it for him.  
He lies down to you again, you nestle in his embrace and drive over his abs.

"I can have sex with you in a different way somehow ..." he says after a while.  
You raise your eyes questioningly. He runs his fingertips lightly over your arm. "I'm actually always afraid of doing something wrong, but I never have the feeling with you ... I totally enjoy it."  
You smile at the compliment. Than an idea comes up.  
"We should make a list. With sexualthings we would like to do. And the other one says" yes or no "without judging about it." Bokuto draws energy from some corner of his body. He straightens up euphorically and is enthusiastic about the idea. You are too tired to take in all the information.You pull him back down to kiss him. "And once we have worked through the list, we will decide what to do with us, deal?"  
He doesn't seem to like that. "You know Kōtarō, I'm afraid that the whole thing is just sex in the end. And we never make a decision because we just have great sex and one day one of us is left behind" ... you explain further. He nods "You're right".  
He yawns and stretches. "I don't want to go home," he says, but straightens up anyway.  
"Then stay here," you say and almost frighten yourself about it.  
He quickly agrees and when you put out the light, you press against him and he hugs you from behind, covering your neck with kisses until you fell asleep.

The morning sun floods your window. When you turn around, you see the snoring Kōtarō next to you. His hand is still on your bare bottom. You have a terrible headache, but that's not what scares you. It's the fact that someone is calling for you ...


	4. Chapter 4

You carefully slip out of his embrace and cover him up. You hurriedly look for a few clothes and almost falls into your daughter's room. It would be inconvenient if the first encounter with Aya is that she cries and he wakes up. Exaggerating friendly, you take her out of bed and greets her with a sweet voice.  
Your head hurts terribly and the thought that a naked man is lying in your bed just makes you more nervous.  
When you walk into the living room with Aya, she immediately notice that two coffee cups are on the table. Thankfully, she makes it her job to clear them away. After you dressed her and tie her hair in two braids, you look at the watch. It is 8 o'clock. You must have slept no more than 3 hours. Again you think of Kōtarō, you write him a note asking him to write to you as soon as he is awake. While Aya cooks in her play kitchen, you put him on your pillow.  
The morning is terrible. You are totally hungover and you have a few struggles to order your life. But Aya is in a good mood ... she is happy that you watch her play. And tells you a lot, but you're so tired.  
Your cell phone vibrates around 11 a.m. You are getting so nervouse and dont really know what to do now.  
First to keep the good child happy, you allow her to play with water in your pots on the kitchen floor. She is suprised and happy that you allow it as soon as she is busy, you go nervously to your bedroom.  
Kōtarō sits naked on the bed, hectically closing the door behind you. "Hey" he whispers with a big grin. "Hey" you say briefly and just wait for Aya to open the door.  
"Aya is playing in the kitchen, I'm sorry I'm so stressed out." you say and wipes your hair off your face. But contrary to your expectations, Bokuto reacts calmly.  
He looks at you with a smile. "Should I get to know her now, or would you prefer me to go out quietly?" You look at him a little overwhelmed, you would not have expected that he was so interested in getting to know her. In the end its like that you ask him to get seriouse, so you should act like that yourself.  
You take a deep breath. "I would be happy if you get to know her" .. He jumps out of bed full of energy. "Please put something on first." you say with wided eyes and he laughs. "Sorry I'm kind of nervous" he admits.  
You wait until he has dressed and you hold out your hand to him. He grabs her and you gently push her once. "Yeah me too" you say and open the door.

When you come into the kitchen, your child is sitting on the water floating floor. You would usually get angry, but announce in a sugar sweet voice that you have a visitor.  
Kōtarō is taller than most men who Aya and you know, that could be one of the reasons why she looks very skeptical at first. You kneel nervously to her and stroke her back. Kōtarō watches the situation uncertainly, then kneels down to introduce himself.  
He takes an pot in his hand watching it "It's empty ..." he says to her and fills it with water again.  
It takes a while, but at some point Aya seems more and more interest in the man who is sitting in the water with her and pulling more and more dishes out of your cupboards, to fill it with water.  
At some point you are completely unnecessary in the situation. Bokuto seems to have a talent for dealing with children. You just realize how tired you are, so you sit down at the table with a coffee.  
Aya really has a good time, she laughs a lot and finally sits down on Kōtarō's lap. He eyes you a little bit nervouse but you just nod – its a good sign. A grin shows on your face, Aya is so tiny in contrast to him.  
It is a picture that makes you happy. When Kōtarō realizes that you are watching him, he looks up at you again and smiles at you. Just to dedicate a tower of cups afterwards.

While you're asking yourself, how to make Aya understand that it won't be the norm to flood the kitchen floor with water and play with dishes. As Bokuto excitedly calls out your name. Alerted you raise your head "She always rubs her eyes, does she have something there?"  
You get up with a smile and take it from his arm.  
"Yes, there is something called fatigue, but you would never admit that, right Aya?" she yawns more or less as an answer.  
You take off her wet clothes and rock her back and forth on your shoulder, doing a little dance in the living room. And soon she fell asleep.  
Kōtarō's eyes haunt you.  
You put her in her bed and cover her.  
When you come back, Kōtarō has already cleaned up the kitchen. You are kind of nervous and tense. You hope he didn't find it shitty.  
He smiles at you when you come back. "Is she sleeping?" he asks.  
You nod and go to him to help him, "You are already done," you find.  
You get a little shocked when Kōtarō pulls you into his arms. He lifts your chin, the following kiss feels forever. His lips play tenderly with yours, his hand runs over your back and your arm falls around his neck.  
"Good morning," he whispers as you sink into his eyes. "You deserve a „good morning“ like that"  
This moment makes you a little shaky on your feet. "Maybe you want to eat something?" you stutter. He laughs out loud. "You're not good at that, arent you? But yes, I would like to eat something ... "  
You grin shyly and open the fridge. He is right, you are not good in romantic stuff and talking about your feelings.  
You start to cook while Bokuto is drinking his coffee, it makes you nervous that he leaves Aya uncommented.  
Your thoughts stir in the sauce as Bokuto hugs you from behind and starts kissing your neck. "The night with you was amazing ... and so is your daughter"  
You have to laugh involuntarily, such a rash statement is so Bokuto like. You turn around and put your hand under his t-shirt. "Yes, the night with you was really insane ... and thank you, yes my daughter is amazing, but to be honest today she had a good day too."  
He laughs "I have my moods too" he kisses you on the cheek and his hands wander over your body. You look at him and while he kisses you. His hand slides under your shirt and squeezes your bare breast. "If we had more time, I would continue where we left off this morning," he whispers in your ear. You lean in his touch and moan slightly. He runs around your nipple until it's hard.  
Then he pulls his hand away from under your shirt and sit on the table. His changeable moods surprise you again and again. You wouldn't mind being fingered a little while you cook. You absolutely have to teach him to interpret your signs.

As you sit together at the table, he rubs his temples. " Headache?" you ask and put noodles in your mouth. He sighs.  
"Yeah, I guess I drank a lot yesterday. And I still have training afterwards."  
You decide to poke around a little in a wasp nest.  
"Yeah I was already wondering why you could talk about sex so freely, last night" you say casually and he chokes.  
Laughing, you have to put your hand over your mouth. He looks at you a little frightened.  
"Sorry I'm not laughing at you, it's just so cute. If you are drunk or horny you can tell me the dirtiest things, but as soon as you are sober it seems impossible. But you asked me to talk about everything. " You just have to get up to kiss him.  
He grimaces and pokes his food.  
"I want to be the best everywhere, unfortunately I'm bad at reading what girls want, so I'm always very nervous before having sex with them and I'm glad that it seems to be so easy here...“he explains.  
"Bad experiences?" you ask after you sit down again. He's visibly uncomfortable, you feel a little bad about it, so you buckle. "You don't have to tell me if you feel bad about it"  
He seems to think for a moment, "You also told me things about yourself that were uncomfortable for you, that's why I want to tell you things about me too ... I just can't express them" ..." he says quietly as if it were almost embarrassing him.  
What many facets this person has. In fact, he is constantly over the top, almost like a child. And when it comes to that, he's more thoughtful than you think. He is the complete opposite of you. You are serious, thoughtful and sometimes a little emotionless. You are a little surprised that he is really interested in you.  
You smile encouragingly at him "I think I´ll understand you and if not I´ll ask."  
"It is not really a bad experience, I think ... I think I often hurt women without wanting to ..... because ...." there is a long pause and he waves his hands almost cute.  
".... because you have a wide cock ..." you finish his sentence, maybe a little too factual.  
"Uh, yes" he stares into his soup, looking a little bit lost.  
"I understand, that will definitely unsettle you. It’s good that you tell me about that, because now I understand why you’re asking me so much if everything’s okay.“ You stir a little in your soup, then you change the tone of your voice and add.  
But in my case, you feel incredibly good when you sleep with me … and I hope you will contine that for a while"  
A smile goes over his face and he nods.  
He seems to embarrassed while he sips on his water. So you decide to end up the topic and contine eating.

You are already planning your afternoon when Bokuto asks  
"What do you like about sex?"  
Involuntarily you have to grin and fix him with your eyes.  
"What you did with me last night was absolutely terrific. I like doing something like that. Generally I like the missionary position in all its variations especially with my legs over your shoulders ...." You laugh ... "I know I'm pretty boring there, maybe its because I just like watching the expression on the face“ you shurgs.  
He shakes his head vigorously. "No, it's not boring. I don't think I'll forget the pictures I was allowed to see last night."  
You blush "The same applies to me"

"What do you like?" you ask him.  
He chews slowly and seems to think carefully about how he tells you the following.  
"I like ordinary things like you, but I haven't tried so much yet ... I like to eat out a woman ... and blow jobs …yeah I like them" he says maybe more to hisself than to you.  
You grin "Noticed .... Let's really make a list of things we want to do. I feel incredibly comfortable with you.... so just tell me what you want to try and we´ll see how it feels.“  
He kisses your hand „ The same goes for you“  
You say goodbye at your door. He caresses you and kisses you again and again. "Are you coming to my match next week?" he mumbles.  
"I have Aya next weekend," you mumble back. He looks at you and shrugs. "Bring her with you". You smile and have to think about it.  
"Do we see each other again the week?" you ask when he leaves.  
He sighs and looks guilty at you. "You know, I don't know how long we have been training and ..." you interrupt him. "Just write me if it fits." you say and pull him again to you for a kiss.  
You close the door. The dance in your stomach is insane. You grin happily.

He didn't exaggerate when he said he was always very busy with his training and all that. It also becomes clear that your daily routines are quite opposite.  
You have to get up early in the morning and go to bed early in the evening.  
He sleeps until late in the morning and usually trains until late in the evening.  
But you write all day long, tell yourself what you are concerned with and how the days were. However, there is growing fear in you that this may not be enough. He hasn't told you anything about the list yet and your biggest fear is still that he is going to loose his interest in you.  
But when you write to him and he tells you how much he likes to talk to you, you calm down a little bit.

It's Thursday evening, your day was incredibly shitty. People in the business complained about everything, Aya was in a bad mood and your mother explained to you why your life is so disorganized.  
You sit at the kitchen table and really feel like an absolute failure. Aya plays in the living room and has been complaining about nothing for 5 minutes, you take out your cell phone and write Kōtarō about your day and that at such moments you really doubt,if you would be so good in his life.  
You sigh and are already annoyed by the thought of putting Aya to bed now. As you expected, it's a huge drama. She doesn't want to sleep, so it ends up lying down in her tiny bed with her and hugging her until she falls asleep. You climb out of bed awkwardly, go into your kitchen, pull out the freezer and get ice cream out.  
You let yourself fall on the sofa, watch TV and don't stop eating your ice, even when the package is half empty.

Your cell phone is also silent - Kōtarō is still training. You stretch yourself and put another spoonful of ice in your mouth.  
But than you cell phone vibrates.

Bokuto:  
"I don't want to ring the bell ... can you open the door for me?"

The butterflies in your stomach start to dance again.  
You're practically flying to the door. When you open it, a bouquet of flowers comes towards you. You step back in suspicion. Bokuto greets you euphorically, with a hug and enters.  
You examine the bouquet while he throws a lot of information to you full of energy.  
The flowers are beautiful, you must look at them as if you were dreaming.  
He scratches the back of his head nervously. "Don't you like them?"  
You look at him with your eyes wide open. "You are here ..." you notice.  
You cannot describe your feelings at all. It's a mix of relief, astonishment, strange feelings of love and overwhelming.  
He looks at you with a broad grin. "Of course I am ... your last message didn't sound so good ... and you are more important than my new killerserve so I decide to come .. on the way here I saw the flowers and I thought you might like them"  
You nod completely overwhelmed. "They are beautiful …"  
He continues to tell about his killer serve, a guy called Atsumu, his trainer, and how happy he is to see you.  
You look for a vase in a cupboard, then you look down on yourself. "I look horrible ..." you mumble more to yourself.  
Kōtarō cocks his head and looks at you thoughtfully. "You look like a person who was sitting on the couch ... Where's Aya?" his thoughtful voice becomes to a clear question.  
"She is sleeping," you say, looking at the clock.

Suddenly he grabs your wrist and pulls you towards him on the couch. His lips kiss you passionately. He gently shoves his tongue into your mouth and looks for yours. You return the kiss and put your hands around his neck. His hands move across your back until he wraps around your face. "You are the most beautiful for me. No matter what you wear or how tired you look. And I'm glad that I can be with you right now." He kisses you again and hugs you. You suck in his fragrance and press him firmly against you.  
"Oh you have ice cream" you hear his delighted voice.

While he spoons the rest of your ice cream, you put your head on his lap. Now and then he strokes your hair and smiles at you.  
You tell him about your day, he really listens to you very carefully. You talk a lot longer about your mother in particular, you know that she doesn't mean that badly, it just annoys you.  
Bokuto brushes your hair from your face. "Dont you think when you tell Aya that she has to go to bed that you annoy her?" he asks in a calm voice. "I think it's normal for mothers to annoy their children. My mother is always annoying me that I should grow up ..." He shrugs.  
You pull him down to you and kiss him. "You are more grown up than she thinks" he smiles gratefully at you.  
"If my mother ever gets to know you, she'll kiss my butt anyway" you tell him in a seriouse tone. He laughs. "What does" if "mean here? Of course I will get to know your mother, but why should she kiss your butt?"  
You laugh. "I am sure that she knows who you are. She watches sports programs almost continuously throughout the weekend."

He grins and kisses your forehead.  
"Yes, she likes people with discipline. I think the worst thing for her was not that her 19 year old daughter came home pregnant, but that they kicked me out of the dance academy that upset her. And that she wasnt able to tell her friends no longer that I train for 8 hours every day, because it's my dream. "  
you take a deep breath and knead your hands.  
He is playing with a strand of your hair. "Is it still your dream?"  
You sigh, think and wipe your eyes. "I don't know. It used to be my dream, but since Aya is there, I don't know if it's my dream anymore. I love dancing, but I don't have time to do it professionally. It hurt a lot for a while, but not so much anymore. Aya makes me happy, even if she annoys me a lot. " Your emotions are overwhelming you, you shrug your shoulders. "I don't know, the priorities have shifted somehow."  
Kōtarō kisses you. "You can be so proud of yourself. Like me, I am proud of you. And you shouldn't care what other people think"  
You crawl on his lap and lean your head against his shoulder. "Thank you for being here. And for the flowers"  
He caresses your back for a while. You are well aware that he has a preference for your butt. And have to grin as his movements keep going down but stop just before touching it.  
You grin at him from below and stretch your butt a little more. "You can sure touch it " you say softly, almost moaning.  
"Sorry" he whispers. You look him in the face and frown. "Sorry what? Have you never noticed that I keep touching your shoulders as much as possible? I've already noticed that you like my ass, so feel free to touch it, too."  
His grin still looks a bit shy, but he lets his hands slide over your butt. You grin and kiss him provocatively. "I like it when you touch me." you whisper as you start moving your hips on his lap "Yeah? I like to touch completely different parts of you, too ..." he says in a husky voice.  
"Just do it" you say breathing heavily. The feeling of his rough fingers slide up your stomach makes you shiffer. His Fingers slide under your bra to touch your bare breast. You lean back and moan under his touch.

The word "Mama" cuts the air and you almost flinch. You lean forward again, breathing heavy and don't dare to look him in the eye. "Sorry" you whisper and slide off his lap.  
When you close Aya's door behind you, you notice that the light in the living room has been switched off.  
"I am here" you hear Kōtarō whispering from the bedroom.  
He sits cross-legged on the bed wearing only his shorts. He's incredibly sexy. You could watch his torso the whole day.  
Sometimes you don't even think he knows how much he is.  
"I am sorry." you say when you pull the t-shirt over your head.  
"Don't be ... nothing happened ... everything okay with Aya?"  
You shrug your shoulders and take off your pants. With your underwear on, you let yourself fall on the bed next to him. "Yes, she was just thirsty .." you sigh. You are considering how to express your concern correctly. You slide towards him and sit cross-legged across from him.  
Your knees are touching. On his upper body you can see that his hair is growing back. The desire to touch him there grows in you. His eyes are looking for yours, he takes your hand and holds it. It's like he's waiting for what you have to tell him.  
"It's uncomfortable ... almost embarrassing ..." you can't look up.  
"She is a small child and was thirsty, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's normal - I also got thirsty sometimes," he explains and you grinning about his choice of words.

"Have you ever looked at yourself? You are super hot and there are numerous girls,who are beautiful and great and would love to sit on a bed with you. And those girls have no small children, which are thirsty when you touch their breast." you laugh bitterly.  
He clasp your hand with yours. "I'm just afraid that I can't keep up with them and someday stay behind" you are rarely so honest when it comes to your fears.  
"You worry too much. I'm sitting here with you and not with anyone else. And do you see our hands ? I won't let it go - at least today," he smiles and leans forward to kiss you.  
You crawl on his lap and put your arm around his neck. "Okay, I have to let go your hand once." he whispers and opens your bra ... "I want to feel your breasts on my skin".  
While he is taking off your bra, you calculate your cycle briefly. You sigh, run his hair through and kiss him. "Im so sorry, but I think I don't have condoms here, which fix. And we definitely need one today."  
He kisses your neck in little kisses. "I don't want to take the romance out of it, but I saw the flowers in the shop where I bought condoms."  
Laughing, you lift your pelvis and together you take off your panties. First yours, then his. He doesn't let go of your hand, neither when it comes to putting on the condom.  
This bizarre situation makes you laugh away all your thoughts. He is so carefree in the areas where you grind your head. When the condom is in place, you kneel down and lift your pelvis.  
Slowly you push him into you and sigh in relief as you sit on his lap. He squeezes your hand, runs his other over your back. "Feels good?" he asks quietly.  
"Always" grins at him and start to move your hips up and down. You move slowly and you pull him almost completely out of your entrance and then push him back deep into your dripping pussy. You notice how each time you do it you get more wet. His lips wrap around your nipples, he sucks, licks and nibbles on them.  
His hand goes to your ass , you notice how his fingers dig into your buttock. He's starting to lead you more and more on his dick.  
The air fills up more and more with your groans. Your movements are going to be faster as he suddenly throws you on your back, squeezes your hand and begins to move his cock while kissing your lips.  
Despite the sudden change of position, he is incredibly gentle. He places your clasped hands next to your head, with his other he wipes your body.  
While he moves slightly in you, he strokes his hand over your breasts, your navel, your hips and ends at your clitrois.  
You moan at the touch. And he smiles.  
With his thumb, he keeps spinning around the sensitive point. Your groaning becomes harder, as you notice how his gaze sticks to you.  
How he tries to interpret every twitch of your face and push his cock into you at the right places. You burn under his touch, you squeeze his hand. And press your pelvis against him with a begging moan. "This is so hot ... You are so hot, please come for me," he whispers. The movements of his cock and thumb are getting faster.  
The muscles in your body tense up before you moan out your orgasm. Your eyelids flutter, Kōtarō seems to guide you through this orgasm with absolute concentration.  
His cock pushes your wetness out of you and the sounds between your legs become more and more a smacking.  
As you come down from your high you bring his hand to your mouth, demonstratively licking his thumb with which he brought you to orgasm. A dark laugh escapes his throat.  
He presses your thighs a little further apart and lies down on you again. You notice how your juice is spread between your legs. His rhythm is getting faster and more demanding. It doesn't take long for him to find his relief too.  
His whole body trembles as he comes, your hand is almost crushed by his as he fills the condom with his sperm. Noisily he gasps for breath and this time it is you who covers his face with kisses and whispers these sweet nothings.  
His lips touch your forehead, then he drops down next to you. "Sorry, it wasn't the animal sex you're used to from me," he laughs.  
You kiss his hand, which is still clinging to yours. "It was different, but it was just as good ..." you tell him. In truth you have no words. Everything dances in your belly.  
He takes off the condom and gives it to you that you dispose of it.  
Even then, he won't let go of your hand. "You really mean that, don't you?" you ask incredulously.  
He nods eagerly with his head. "Of course, we'll be the best at it." he kisses your neck and you enjoy his hug.  
You're just thinking about that it must be pretty exhausting to want to be the best everywhere when Bokuto clears his throat.  
"Because of the list. I don't want to push you in anywhere and you don't have to do that ..."  
You turn around to face him, put your leg over his and press yourself as close as possible to him.  
„ I promise I'll tell you, if something goes too far. You want me to trust you to stay with me, so trust me that I won't run away no matter what you ask me for." you whisper while kissing him

"Well, I would like to finish in you ... so to the end ... without a condom ... I looked on the internet, but almost exclusively contraceptive methods which make this possible are suitable for women, so ..." he is so cute. You like the fact that he looked for it on the Internet. You interrupt him ... "I was plaining to have the birth control pill prescribed anyway when it gets serious with both of us.  
But since that's a request from you, I'll call my gynecologist tomorrow and get it for me right now. "You kiss him and hope he doesn't think about it so much anymore.  
"But you really don't have to do this if you don't want to." he whispers.  
" I want that and I'm happy that you're happy about it." and you mean it .... "I also have to go to cancer screening anyway" you add a little annoyed.  
He closes you in his arms and you are happy.  
"Oh, by the way, I will come to your match on Saturday"  
He presses closer to you and you interpret it as joy.  
"Afterwards there is a party at my house, I would be happy if you come too" ..  
You smile and kiss his nose. You will have to beg your mother to take care of Aya. Bokuto doesn't seem to be fully aware of this, so you can't promise him anything yet. But you fall asleep thinking about solutions.

As your alarm clock at 6 a.m. rings you startled. When you notice that Kōtarō is next to you, you hurry to suffocate the annoying sound even more.  
He stretches and puts his arms around you. "Good morning" he whispers sleepily. "What time is it?"  
"Its 6 a.m., but please go back to sleep, just pull the door behind you later. So after you have breakfast and so on. Feel like home." It is so important to you that he feels comfortable  
He grumbles in agreement and holds you by the wrist when you want to get out of bed. " Thanks, I will. But I really want to kiss you now," he says sleepily. You grin and lean down to him and kiss him gently.  
"Now it's a good morning," he murmurs before going back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"But mom, I used to follow to the rules. I go out once a month, I don't go to parties and nowhere else" …  
She says your name in emphasis as you hate it.  
"You chose the child, I told you from the beginning that you sacrifice a lot there."  
You hate it, you hate this preach that she holds to you every time.  
You decide to unpack your joker.

You let yourself fall on the sofa of your apartment and pull out the cell phone.

"Dearest Kotaro,  
I have a little surprise for you, unfortunately I have to bring my mother with me tomorrow – just to the match. But for that Im allowed to go out in the evening, even over night "

You knew she would do it if she knew where you were going. So she agreed that Aya could sleep with her. Your cell phone vibrates.

Bokuto:  
"As long as she cheers me on .."

This guy!  
You roll your eyes and shake your head laughing.

As expected, attending a sports event with your mother is exhausting. She is more off her seat than she is sitting and you have the feeling that she is the loudest person in the whole area. You devote yourself to Aya, who eats her popcorn amazingly peacefully and watches her grandmother.  
Since you expected exactly such a scene, you bought beer as a precaution.  
You take a big sip. When your mother nudges you "Is that him?" You watch Bokuto prepare to serve and nod. He draws all the energy from the people in the hall.  
When he scores and the whole hall cheers for him. You grin proudly and tell Aya to clap her hands.  
Bokuto looks proudly into the audience and you feel like he's looking for you.  
The strange tingling in your stomach makes you dizzy.  
Your mother nudges you again. "Are you sure that s him? He has such a positive charisma"  
Nodding, you take another sip of beer from your glass.  
"I have to say yes, he looks very good, you could have made yourself up a bit today." You hand her Aya and get a new beer.  
Bokuto is in top shape today. At the end of the game he is awarded the "Man of the match". Somehow it makes you very proud and you are happy for him.

At your mother's urging you later wait outside so that she can get to know Bokuto. It feels like there are 200 screaming girls in front of the hall again. Bokuto is one of the first to sign autographs.  
The girls crowd after him and he gives him his irresistible smile.  
He flirts and unfortunately you also find that it bothers you.  
When he sees you, he comes straight to you. He greets Aya and you are glad that she is happy to see him again.  
"So you're my daughter's new boyfriend?" Asks your mother so the whole place can hear it.  
"MOTHER" you interrupt in shock. "I told you he's not my boyfriend …"  
Kōtarō interrupts you and introduces himself to your mother and talks to her a bit.  
The beer veil in front of your eyes makes him appear even hotter. You really have been patient for ages, and listen to the talk of Bokuto and you mother, then you press Aya on your mother's arm. "Have a look at the bus with Aya ... from the other side" you explain to her and make it clear that she can leave you alone.  
Kōtarō laughs softly and you stare behind them until they disappeared behind the bus.  
Your hand put on the neckline of Bokutos t-shirt and you pull him down for a kiss.

He exhales in surprise from his nose, but then returns your kiss and puts his arms around your neck. "I'm proud of you," you whisper and pull him back onto your lips.  
When you split up again, he looks at you skeptically. "You said no kissing in front of Aya"  
You pull him back down to you and whisper "She's behind the bus ... and I had to mark my area here." You are telling him and your eyes go to the other girls. He laughs and kisses you again.  
" Are you drunk?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.  
You nod and roll your eyes. "Kōtarō, you can't imagine ... she's just so exhausting ... I had to drink beer"  
He laughs out loud and hugs you. "You are so cute and I look forward to seeing you tonight."  
His teammates are all on the bus when he says goodbye to you.  
"Make sure you have condoms at home, I'll stay overnight," you say with a wink before you go to your family.

It is 8 p.m. and you standing nervous at the front door. You only know that Bokuto lives with two of his teammates, one of whom is sleeping on the couch.  
You wear a tight-fitting dark green dress. You have tied your hair into a braid that falls over your left shoulder.

When the door is opened, you face the guy with the blonde undercut. He makes you nervous, but greets you kindly and calls for Bokuto.  
Kōtarō hugs you and takes the things you brought with you.  
His eyes run over your body "You look adorable ..... moment ... we are at my place ...so I can..." he grins and kisses you.  
You whisper "Thank you" and then follow him into the living room. Its "Hey, Hey, Hey“, echoes all over the room. You really have to get used to it that his moods change within 20 sec. After introducing you to everyone, he leads you into the kitchen. "Here are drinks and food, just take something if you want something", he explains and even looks a little nervous.  
You raise your eyebrow. "What I want?"  
He nods.  
So you pull him to you and kiss him again. You make out a little before the buffet when someone clears his throat.  
"I thought she isnt your girlfriend" the blonde undercut stands in the door and grins.

Bokuto show up like he usually does. But this time you interrupt him and introduce yourself. You learn that this is Atsumu who lives with Bokuto.  
Bokuto excuses himself and you talk a little with Atsumu. He is nicer than his aura tells you and you talk longer than you would have thought.  
When you join Bokuto again, he's pretty drunk. He is sitting on the couch and talking to his friends. You wonder if you should go to him.  
Then you consider whether you are disturbing and decide that you should wait. You look around the room, there are so many people and you wonder if Bokuto knows them all.  
From the corner of your eye you can see Bokuto waving at you.  
You go to him and he pulls you towards on the couch next to him.  
He introduces you to the man with the orange hair. He is very similar to Kōtarō, except that Kōtarō is more inclined to show off.  
As you talk to Hinata, you notice the consequences of alcohol at Bokuto. His hand keeps sliding down your back until it's on your ass.  
You have to laugh involuntarily, but then go back to the topic "Brazil" about which Hinata tells you a lot.  
At some point Bokuto puts his arm around you and rubs your hip. When Hinata apologizes, you turn to Bokuto and kiss him.  
"Impatient?" you whisper and grin.  
"You cannot imagine how ... you are so wonderful ... and today you will sleep in my bed ... it is kind of exciting"  
You laugh and pull up the skirt of your dress a little.  
"Maybe we should sweeten your time a little until then".  
He grins and drives his hand over the naked skin of your leg.  
You take a sip of your wine, grin and look him in the face. Suddenly it doesn't matter whether you are in a room full of people or not. You have to kiss him now.  
His lips lightly touch yours at first. You look him in the eye with a look that should tell him what you want – more.  
He puts his big hand on your cheek, then he pushes his tounge against yours. You return the kiss and allow him to keep pushing his hand under your skirt.  
He puts his lips to your ear. "I'll make sure you scream my name later. You'll feel so good .... God I can't wait to sleep with you"  
You laugh and kiss him again so that your teeth clench.  
It's like there are only you two left. All the time you whisper things you could do later and kiss each other. "I'm fucking wet now" you whisper. He is just telling you how hard you make him when you see something. Better someone. For a moment you catch your breath, but then Bukto's lips find yours again.  
You press your tongue against his and push his hand even further under your skirt.  
"Eager?" he asks and smiles. But he seems to be interpreting your face correctly. "Whats going on?"  
You would like to say "nothing" because you may not want to know the truth.

But you decide that it is better to inaugurate him right away.  
"Kōtarō, please stay calm, no hectic movements, or stare. Just tell me how do you know the man in the dark blue shirt?" You point with your eyes in the direction where he stands. Kōtarō slowly moves his head in the direction, then he looks at you again and shrugs his shoulders.  
"I don't know him, but I don't know some people here," he laughs sheepishly. "Why do you ask? How do you know him?"  
You take his hand and clasp it with yours.  
Then you drive him through his gray colored hair. "Well, Kōtaro ... this is Aya's father" you say calmly and clearly.  
His eyes widen. "Fuck, can I do anything?" he asked almost panicked.  
You laugh and stroke his cheek. "No everything okay ... I'm just relieved. I was a little afraid that you would tell me that he is your best friend." you stroke his hair and grin.He looks at you somewhat doubtfully so you contine.  
"Okay, I'm mad at him. But you're with me and kissing me, so I don't care."  
Lets be true, it's the perfect reunion. Your selfish ex comes to a party and sees you messing around with an insanely hot guy. That makes you some kind of happy.  
You notice how his eyes spy you.  
You stroke Bokuto through the hair again. And go close to his face.  
"Where did we stop? ... Right there we should go on ..." except for breath you whisper this sentence.  
You lick his chin to his lower lip. Then his upper body covers you and presses you into the corner of the sofa.  
You think really hard, but in the end you never messed with someone like you did.  
You only stop when someone clears his throat.

"Not your girlfriend .. I see that ..." Atsumu comments on the situation.  
You laugh shyly, but notice how your lips are almost swollen from kissing as you get up, the juice runs out of your pussy.  
You take your empty glass to refill it in the kitchen.

"Mommy shouldn't you be with your child?" a voice behind you echos through the empty kitchen.  
You take a large sip of wine and turn around smiling.  
If you can already see his arrogant face, you could throw up.  
"Is that an indirect question? Would you like to ask me how your daughter is doing?" you try to stay calm.  
He gets a beer and gives you new wine in the glass. "We only had the issue of whether she is my daughter recently ..."  
You snort and go back to the living room.  
He follows you when you sit down at Bokuto again you hear him hissing "Besides you are looking for a new father for her right now" He grins sneeringly. Okay you stay calm for the whole time but this is simple enough. You notice how Bokuto wants to grab your hand, but you just can't, so you stand up again.

You follow him and tear his shoulder so that he has to look at you.  
"Tell me what do you want? ... Don't you think it's enough?...I can take it if you say Aya is not your daughter, you are not stupid you know you are her father. And I dont care about the goals you try to reach when you tell me you are not.  
But do you know how bad it is to see Aya playing, her father coming to visit her? ..And how happy she is when she plays that you will pick her up right away“...  
.You notice tears in your eyes.  
"It costs me a lot of strength not to hate you. To lie again and again for you because I don't have the heart to tell her that her father cares a shit about her ...“  
You see that your words hit him where you suspect his heart.  
"I am already afraid of the day when I have to tell her that her father has nothing for her except these cuddly bunny you gave her.  
With that you set the death blow.  
He runs his hand through his face.  
You shrug your shoulders and turn around to go to Bokuto.  
"If you're such a great mom as you say, why aren't you with her, but let this owl type fuck you?" His voice is full of devaluation.  
You got used to the pain that he devalued you and your daughter. But the fact that he talks about Kōtarō makes your anger flare up.  
You turn around again, walk up to him and before you can think, you slap him in the face ... you have never did this before.  
You are a little impressed how easily a nose starts to bleed.  
He is holding his face and glaring at you. "You damn slut ..." he hisses, you expect that he is going to hit you too as you see Bokuto´s back as it slides between you.  
Bukuto says nothing, just stares at him wordlessly while two of his friends pull Aya´s father away. You are just becoming aware of what you have done and Bokuto's expressionless face scares you. Did you just mess it up?

Bokuto takes your wrist and pulls you into his room.  
"Kōtarō, I'm sorry, I've lost control ..." You can't finish the sentence, his lips are already on yours.  
He pulls greedily on your panties until it falls on your ankles. While he kisses you,he pulls on his belt "You make me lose control" he breathes while he puts a condom over his hard cock.  
His jeans is still over his butt and you can feel his zipper on your tights.  
He pushes you on the bed and you spread your legs. Your arms wrap around his neck, as he pushes in, you draw your breath in sharply. He groans almost relieved. His rhythm is hard and demanding, Bokuto takes your hands in his and presses them next to your head.  
He thurts so hard that the whole bed shakes. His lips are on yours and it doesn't take long and the grip on your hands tighten and his hips start to stutter.  
With a loud groan of your name he comes.

He lies on you breathing heavily, he has closed his eyes and still moves his hips slightly in you. You are not quite sure what to think about this situation. Then he laughs out loud.  
"Sorry, I'll make sure you have fun later," he says with a wink and pulls himself out of you. "Shit I think the zipper of my jeans rubbed your thigh" he caresses the red scars. Then he drops down next to you.  
"Are you mad at me?" you ask softly, but before he answers you keep talking. "I'm sorry, he made me so angry .. and when he talked about you too, I just went crazy"  
He puts his arm around you.  
"I'm incredibly proud of you. You are such a strong woman. I never thought that someone like you would get involved with an airhead like me ..." he kisses you. "And that you hit him shows that you care about me ... and that makes me happy"  
He takes your hand again.."I'm also sorry that we just had sex like ... There was so much emotion in me and I would have loved to hit him too. But than I figured out that my energy is better spent in you...“  
You put your head on his shoulder. "I'm also happy that someone like you like me ...and the thing with the sex is okay as long as it helps you... I was just afraid that you were angry with me, because I freaked out like that“  
"Oh, it takes more to make me angry. And in the end people can also be a little scared of my girlfriend."His dark laugh fills the room. It is the first time that he calls you that. Then mumbles a "Sorry". You just grin at him ... This is a label you like.

"Hey Hey hey," Bokuto's voice sounds across the room. You sigh and run your hands over your face, one of his worst habits is probably he needs to be noticed everywhere. Every idiot in the room will now know he was just having sex with you.  
You avoid looking at people and smile uncertainly. You get something to drink and are pleased to hear that the music has become louder.

You decide to dance and move to the rhythm with your glass in your hand.  
After a while your visibly drunk almost boyfriend comes to you. You press your butt against his crotch and move your hips. He follows with his. "You're insanely hot," he whispers.  
You put your hand on his neck and his hands move over your body. "You dance with me," you whisper.  
"It looks so hot ... I'm afraid someone else is doing it," he admits, pressing your butt a little tighter against him. His hands are on your hips. „Could you dance for me once?“.  
A huge grin shows up on your face, you haven't done that in for a long time.  
You turn around and put your hands around his neck ... "You mean dirty?" you ask while running your tongue lightly over his lower lip.  
"As dirty as possible," he laughs and kisses you.  
He guides his hand right to your butt and presses your cheeks lightly.  
"I'll put it on the list," you grin. "Speaking of it, I have an appointment with a doctor to get the pill... Soon you can push your cock in me and you´ll feel every inch of my for you dripping pussy," you breathe in his ear and put a kiss on his cheek.  
The alcohol makes it easier for him to talk about sex. He leans down to you and kisses your neck and stops in front of your ear. "Do you know what I'm going to do? I'll put you on my bed and I'm going to eat you out until you scream my name“

When you decide to go to his room you are pretty drunk. You actually have to laugh all the time. Thank God, Bokuto is not much different.  
You go in front of him, but he has other plans, He lifts you up so that you sit on his arms. Laughing, you put your arm around his neck.  
"Kōtarō, don't you just do that when you got married?" you ask laughing. He carefully puts you on  
the sheets of his bed and drops next to you. "Maybe I'll marry you someday, so I just practice“  
The alcohol makes you brave and you are just trying to find the right words to maybe clarify your relationship status. When he laughs out loud. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I'm just satisfied as it is," he says.  
You put your head on a hand and watch him. His profile is beautiful. You enjoy the moments when you are alone with him. Then he is much calmer and more thoughtful. "Do you want to get married?" he asks you and interrupts your thoughts.  
You laugh softly. "I honestly haven't thought about it since Aya is there.“ You sight.  
„At first I generally have to think about what I do in my life. I don't like selling clothes so much that I want to do it forever. But to go to a university I need money ... well you know what I want to say "  
You really notice how he thinks and searches for the right words. "Well, if that works with us, I could support you." It's nice that he says something like that and you would like it to work now, but you think it's too early to say that. You lean forward and kiss him.  
" Are you tired?" you ask him and and stroke his hair. As a woman you are not exactly small, but next to him him you feel tiny.  
"No, I think I'm very happy right now. It was a nice evening and you were there and I could see you all evening. But it wasn't that nice with your ex ... are you okay with that? "  
You put your head on his shoulder." Can you hug me? "You ask and lie down in his arm.  
" To be honest, the point where he said that I'm partying here and my daughter is left alone hurted me. But I know he is wrong. I know that he has no right to say that. But the fact that I can lie here with you and you hug makes it better“

But you've had enough of the topic, he promised you something. You pull your dress over your head. And lie down in his arm again. Even the bare skin hardly takes him out of his thoughtfulness.You start kissing his chin and wander to his lips. You lightly touch them with yours and stroke his abs.  
His lack of reaction unsettles you more and more. "Hey what's up? Would you prefer to sleep?"  
He shakes his head, he leans on his arm und watches your face.  
"Listen, this shouldn't put you under pressure, I just have to tell you. Theres a lot of going on in me, but I thought about it and need to tell it“.... this whole speech makes you a little nervous, you are just watching him and listen. „I think I'm falling in love with you," he says quietly.  
Now you understand what is bothering him.  
You stroke his cheek. " Yes, I think Im falling for you,too ... it makes me very happy to be with you. And I voluntarily take my mother to a sports event just so I can see you. I think that means something. "You laugh and he pulls you down for a kiss. Then he stretches and exhales in relief." Now I feel better, "he laughs out loud and his mood changes by 180 degrees.  
"By the way, your underwear is incredibly sexy ..." he says, running his fingers over the white lace trim.  
"I was already afraid you won't notice that, after my couch outfit on thursday, I tried much harder today to make myself beautiful for you"  
He grins and rolls on you "It's almost a shame that I'll take it off in a minute." You grin and pull his t-shirt over his head. "I'm afraid I don't have anything special," he grins .. "But I shaved" for emphasis he runs a hand over his upper body.  
You exhale hard, the man kneeling between your legs just looks incredibly good.  
You push yourself up so that you sit opposite him. "You are special, you do not need more .." you whisper and wait for his lips. You have never felt so valued when a man undressed you. His big hands caress every part of your body until you're naked.  
He starts kissing the inside of your thighs, you sigh and enjoy it. But then you remember something. "Hey," you stroke his hair and he looks up from you. "Do you let me sit on your face?" He grins and hums in agreement, but before he comes up he kisses you between your legs. Then he lies on his back and waits for you.  
You laugh and open his pants "Kō-chan, you have to take off your pants, because I want to suck your cock" He hums in a way youve never heard before and runs up your bare back with his hand.

You take his head between your knees and notice how his hands go up to your hips. He pulls you down and it doesn't take long until you notice how he pushes his tongue into you. Groaning, you lean forward and enclose his cock with your hand.  
You start to place your lips on the side of his base and suck lightly. Little by little you go up his cock until you reach his tip. You slide your tongue over his glans and you get a groan.  
Put his tip lightly in your mouth and keep running your tongue over it. Then you press your head on his cock and push it into your mouth as deep as possible.  
Because of his size, its not so easy. Your spit runs down his dick so that it reaches your hand at the base. You use it as a lubricant and rub his cock with your hand. You have to stop briefly because Kōtarō does a good job, too.You breathe heavily, collect yourself and run your tongue over his balls.  
Now he has to take a break. His hard breath hits your pussy. You harden your grip on his cock and suck on his balls. His hips start to move, you interpret this as a sign that he wont last long.  
"Please don't deep throat me" you whisper before you go back to his cock again.  
You suck on his glans and then go deeper and deeper. His fingers dig into your thighs. His groans grow louder and the movements of his hips are demanding. You suck tight and create a vacuum.  
"Fuck," is the last thing you hear before he fills your mouth with his sperm. You try to swallow, but you only partially succeed. His breath is heavy. You are about to get off his face as he grabs your legs and turns you on your back.  
"I think I should finish this," he says, still out of breath, and starts rubbing your clit with his thumb. You moan and watch Kōtarō, he is still breathing heavily, but then sattels down between your legs  
and puts his lips over your clit.  
You moan as he pushes his fingers into your entrance.  
It doesn't take long for until you whine, gasp, and moan. The orgasm that drives trough your body  
makes your legs tremble. Your pelvis is moving and he has trouble keeping you calm. Your both are completely out of breath, he leans his forehead against your belly und catches air. After a few minutes he comes up, kisses you and drops next to you.  
You giggle "You have me all over your face"  
He laughs and puts his arm around you.  
You exhale while telling him „That was good“  
"Yes it really was …" he agrees, he is touching you all the time.  
You feel so comfortable, this moment could be forever, you are just imagining how could it be in future when a question comes up to your mind. "When was the last time you fell in love?"  
While covering you with a blanket he laughs darkly. You put your head on his shoulder and run off his abdominal muscles. It feels so nice so you are doing at again and again.  
"Never." he says clearly.  
Your movements stop and you look at him questioningly.  
"Up to now there was only volleyball for me, of course there were girls now and then. Most of the time they didn't get on with me or my job. But I think that's the reason why these feelings for you  
move me so much because it feels new "  
You are always surprised that such a crazy person like Bokuto thinks about such things so carefully.  
"Just keep talking to me, it seems we're good at it." you kiss him. You just lie back in his arm as he  
suddenly jumps on his knees again. "So it can go on," he says as if you had been waiting for something.  
Confused you are looking at him as he bends down to you. "I want to fuck you a little more," he grins.  
"A little more" turns out to be so long, that you are able to see the morning lights as you go to toilet before sleep.

After 4 hours of sleep, your alarm clock rings, you sneak out of bed quietly. When you come into the living room you see the chaos and sight. The orange-haired guy is sleeping on the couch. While walking around you notice that your muscles are aching.  
. "Coffee" you think. And make your way to the kitchen.  
You're looking for coffee when a strange voice says "I didn't expect to see you, after all you were awake until half past 6 ..." startled you turn and see Atsumu standing there.

You know exactly what that means, you really notice how the blush rises in your face.  
"Oh, were we very loud? I'm really sorry" .. you apologize.  
"For being not his girlfriend, it was loud. Although I have to say, you might want to think about it. Bokkun is really more predictable when you're with him and more grown up." He nods and leans in the door.  
Since you don't know what to say, you shrug your shoulders and grin. "Well,who knows“


	6. Chapter 6

It soon turns out that your greatest enemy is time.  
Not only that your daily routines are different. Bokuto is in a different city every other weekend.  
So you both create traditions, that you have time for each other. That means that you call him when you get up in morning and he calls you when he goes to bed. You usually talk for 15 min. Sometimes more in the evenings, somehow you never get tired of talking to him. He makes you laugh so much, you really enjoy this time.  
But it is sometimes the only time that you both have for each other. During the week you both try to do something with Aya at least once. Sometimes you feel like you're stressing him out. But it is simply something that he has to see to realize how it is.

Visits to the playground shows you that cant be sure which of the two is the child.  
But it makes you happy to see how much they like each other.  
Aya describes Kōtarō as her friend and he is becoming more and more confident in dealing with her.

The September air is cold as soon as the sun goes down.  
The red of the evening sun was almost autumnal. You go home side by side and Aya sits on Kōtarōs shoulders and is happy how big she is now.  
You smile happily but than you remember that you still have some bad news.  
"I'll have to reschedule the appointment with the doctor," you sigh. His eyes shine even more golden in the sun. "Why?" he asks and shrugs Ayas feet that he holds in his hands.  
"Well, my mother has a dentist appointment at the same time ... and I have no one for Aya"  
you feel stupid to explain that to him. He hums. "When's your appointment?"  
"Wednesday at 9 a.m." He is humming again.  
"I could take care of her if you allow me to."  
You are able to hear the uncertainty in his voice clearly.  
If you're honest, you're not sure how much you trust him in that case. He is 2 years older than you, but as he was climbing on the climbing frame, he could be 12 years old.  
Still, you want him to come into your life, so you have to trust him there.  
You just hope he can't read your mind.  
So you laugh at him with confidence and hug him gratefully.

And so Bokuto drives to you on Tuesday evening after his training.

As you closed the door behind him and watch him while he put his things in your bedroom you stand before him kneading your hands. A stupid habit that you always do when something is bothering you.  
He knows that and looks at you questioningly.  
"Okay, I'm a little ashamed. I need to tell it to you, otherwise you would think Im a different person.  
Its like that... I'm really afraid of doctors ... the thought that I have to go there tomorrow really stresses me out. I'm incredibly nervous." you admit and feel totally idiotic to tell him something like that.  
He doesn't show a face and hugs you. Slowly strokes his hand over your back and it really calms you down.  
"If you prefer, I'll come with Aya and wait in the waiting room," he murmurs. He just has such a big heart. But you shake your head and draw in its scent again. „Thats so kind, but I think I need to do it alone“.  
He also smells something, but its not your scent "It smells good, do you cook?"

Startled, you start up and run into the kitchen, just in time to take the pan off the stove. You take a deep breath. "I had completely forgotten that," you murmur to yourself.  
You brush his eyes with a quick sight. They are telling you something between pity and helplessness.  
"You're pretty done, aren't you?" he asks timidly  
You nod and look for plates. "I am annoyed, I was really happy to see you and then I am so exhausting for you. I cooked you food because you were practically coming from training"

He hugs you again and sighs. "You are not exhausting, you just look incredibly nervous, but its fine. AAAAAAND you cooked for me and I die of hunger. So in the end you are the best," he says and nods. "And now greet me properly - Aya sleeps" he touches your chin to put his lips on yours.  
This is the way women want to be kissed, your knees are getting weak. But he is already gone and tells you about his day.  
This is the point where you think for the first time that you love him. You are not sure, because you do not fall in love quickly. The sound of your name pulls you out of your thoughts. You smile and sit down at the table with him.  
Even if he's one of the craziest people you know, his presence calms you down. The nervousness is almost gone.

The fact that you are a little worried just becomes clear again, when he lies between your legs, searching for your entrance with his hard cock.  
"Ready?" he whispers. You nod and put your arms around his shoulders. You notice how his glans enters you, but as he continues, you winced under the pain. He pulls out of you instantly. "Fuck" you are breathing hard. He rubs your arms. You never have problems of getting wet, especially not when it comes to Kōtarō.

He takes your hands in his and kneels between your legs. "Fuck Kōtarō, I'm so sorry."  
His lips touches your hands. "You have such cold hands," he says. Then he leans down to you and kiss you. As he does so, he drops down next to you. "By the way, what are you apologizing for? You know, usually I don't get the moods of people. But even I see that you are afraid of tomorrow. I love sex with you, it feels so incredible. But I like you more. And sleeping with you in my arms is one of the nicest things that can happen to me tonight. "

You have to grin how he placed the words "love" and "like" in his sentence. You kiss him and slide your hands over his shoulders and put your leg over his.  
"Thank you for being here," you whisper.  
"It's a pleasure for me," he laughs. "Do you know where your fear comes from?"  
You honestly asked yourself that. "I don't know, I think it's just this uncertainty ... maybe Im just broken in this case," you laugh ashamed.  
Without warning, he presses you against his naked skin. "I wish I could help you." he whispers.  
"But you are helping me, because you are here" you mumble against his chest. "I just have to do it alone, tomorrow. The first step in the wrong trun would be, if I wont do it alone. I know Im stronger than the fear"  
He buzzes in agreement. „You are really stronger,“

"And now...help me to get my hand warm," you say and take his hand.  
He looks at you questioningly but starts rubbing your hands with his.  
"The part that my psyche cant control, which gives you pleasure, I think is my hand." you explain as he blows into his hands. You can see in his view, that he dont get it so you lean over to him. "I will jerk you off" you say but with a wink.  
" But I think I did it the last time when I was 18, I mean until the end, so you might have to help me a little." He laughs darkly and rubs your hand.  
"You give everything you can here, don't you?" he asks and looks for your look.  
You pause a little before answering.  
Then you sigh and decide to tell the truth.  
"Yeah, when I love someone, I give everything as long as I can.  
Maybe that is the reason why I always have a hard time accepting when a love is over. I always suffer really hard. That's why I'm always careful when it comes to love. I know that nobody guarantees me that he can not hurt me .... but .... "you shrug your shoulders, then you laugh at him again.  
Just imagining the pain of being left behind brings tears to your eyes, so it's better to change the subject.

You grin at him.  
"So what would you rather touch while I rub your cock, my tits or my ass?"  
Bokuto pushes your hair out of your face and laughs dark.  
"I want to kiss your lips ..." he says with a look in your eyes. Finally he adds a little embarrassed "Well, maybe I want to touch your tits a little and your ass ..." you laugh and drive your hand down to his cock.

He is really serious when he says, that he wants to kiss you all the time. His lips are almost always on yours. He moans in your mouth, moves his hips into your hand. Just two times his hand reaches down to place yours better around his cock.  
Just when he is close to his orgasm does his hands go to your breasts to squeeze them and play your nipples.  
You moan a bit for him – but need to concentrate on your movements on his cock. That Bokuto allows you to watch him as his muscles twitch in his face, as his lust increases, makes you feel special. The way he moans his lust out as his juice runs down your hand and thigh, makes you almost shiffer. You keep rubbing a little further until you are sure that the feeling of high wears off.  
He contine kissing you for a short time, then he lets himself fall on his back and wipes his hair.  
"Was it okay?" you're still not sure about your skills here.  
He laughs out loud. "My sperm just sticks to your hand and ... your tight ... so yes it was good, thank you" He laughs and pulls you into his arm. You wipe his sperm with the duvet. And apologize. Maybe that's what you do when you're alone, but you are not sure how he thinks about that.  
He grins at you "I wouldn't do it any other way"

When the alarm clock rings in the morning, you have hardly slept, you were awake so often or dreamed confused stuff.  
You take a shower after it you feels a little better, actually you expect to wake Bokuto again, but to your surprise he's already awake.  
He is cooking breakfast with Aya. You lean in the door and in are the butterflies in your belly, are meanwhile birds – This is definitely a sight that you could get used to.

You realize yourself how hectic and excited you are. You try to suppress that, you still have to work after the doctor and you have the feeling that everything is connected to stress.  
"I was thinking...“ Bokuto seems to judge your behavior right.  
„ I have nothing to do today, except training in the evening . So I can take care of Aya all day, you see we already made breakfast together and nothing happened." its maybe the calm in his voice that unsettles you.  
He knows how stressful this day is for you, and it would really help you. So you agree.

Even if Bokuto has informed you the whole day about what they're doing, you're nervous when you unlock your front door.  
The scenario you get is more than youve expected.

There are toys everywhere, your shoes are spread out in the hallway. A cave was obviously built in your living room, the pots of your kitchen are also everywhere.  
In the midst of the chaos, stands Bokuto with Aya in his arms and cradles her back and forth because she has hurt herself.  
It is the perfect picture. It feels so right.  
The two only notice you when Aya wants to tell him something and sees you.  
He drops her off and she comes to you, her first words are how great the day was and what she did. You just nod before you hug and kiss her.

Bokuto stands uncertainly in the room and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, well .. I'm sorry, I know when you take care of her, it's kind of not that messy, but she always said she is allowed to do ..." you interrupt him by pulling him down and kiss him.  
Shocked, he pushes you away easily and only whispers. "Aya"  
You look at him, laugh, shrug your shoulders and kiss him again. It is time for your daughter to see how happy he makes you. Later, the first thing you'll probably tell her is that you love him. And you are sure that you love him.  
He breaks away from you and grins again kissing your forehead. You watch Aya, but she just grins. She's surly not grinning because of that, but it's a good reaction.

But watching the whole situation, with a arm wrap around Bokutos waist it happens automatically. Tears come to your eyes, before they run down your face you apologize to the bedroom and explain to Aya that she should please clean up.  
You close the door behind you and take a deep breath. You sit on the bed and let your tears run. You cry over everything, the day, your feelings, the eternal feeling of loneliness you had for so long and how lucky you are now. You are not able to calm down yourself. It is such so much emotion.

You are in another crying spell when your door slowly opens and Bokuto pushes his head through. When he sees you he enters frantically and kneels in front of you.  
"What's going on? Are you mad at the chaos? Or me? Was something at the doctor? Was the kiss wrong?" He hectically asks you 100 questions without waiting for an answer.  
You stroke his face and shake his head. He takes your hand in his.  
"You know, I'm just incredibly happy - You make me incredibly happy. It seems that Im not used to this feeling, and it just had to get out. I'm sorry, I don't want to cry." You're just a little overwhelmed with yourself and afraid of the fact that Bokuto could tell you, that in the end its to much for him with Aya and so on.

He also seems overwhelmed, he still seems to search for words.  
"First of all, I put Aya in her playrail. I also had a great day with her, she is so smart and lovable. It was fun. Although I still wonder where the chaos came from. I would like to tell you so much right now , but I often say so many stupid things, so I have to think about it again. But what I can tell you is that you also make me happy. The time I have by your side is the best. " He kisses you and grin and adds "You are special ... and I found you," he says. 

You grin "By the way, I got the pill, but it takes a little while until it works"  
After you explain to him how the pill works, he thinks for a moment and announces.  
"That should be about the time when it is my birthday. I have already spoken to your mother that you are able to come to my party"  
You can't even ask when he was talking to your mother as he said, "I still don't understand why it was all so messy that fast."  
You grin and cross your arms over your chest. "Because she was kidding you." you say and kiss him on the cheek. He puts his hands on his hips and laughs "I think so too - she's so smart"and so the excited Bokuto disappears from your bedroom with a lot of other informations. 

Uncertainly you stand in the living room, you dont know when his birthday is. You both have never talked about birthdays.  
When he sits down on the floor with the grinning aya, you look at him questioningly. "Say, when is your birthday?" you ask a little uncertain.  
He looks at you confused, then laughs.  
"On the 20th"

You have been standing in front of your bedroom mirror for an eternity.  
He wants you to dance for him. His birthday is exactly the right day for that.  
You have done this before, but you practiced almost every evening.  
Google told you that strippers try to create an illusion for men. You understand roughly what is meant by this, but doubt that you can implement it.  
The new underwear that you bought is a black touch of nothing. And you feel very naked to wear them.  
You sigh, Kōtarō is probably completely overwhelmed with what you offer him, but on the other hand, he asked you to do that.  
You laugh out loud, finish your make-up and pack your music box in your bag. Then you squeeze yourself into your new black dress and look at yourself in the mirror.  
Yes, you look great tonight, you are telling yourself again and again.

When Bokuto opens the door, it is like a tornado of excitement and energy is pouring out against you. You are completely overworked with it.  
You smile politely and nod.  
On the way to Bokuto's room, you meet Astumu, who looks at annoyed at you. "Make it stop," he whispers. With a laugh, you shrug your shoulders.

You got used to the fact that Bokuto doesn't see that you have something new, or that your hair is different, so you don't expect him to comment on it.  
He runs nervously around the room and talks continuously.  
"Hey" you say. And he looks at you questioningly.  
"Is it possible that you're excited?"  
He nods his head violently. "Definitely, I love my birthday. I know I have a lot of parties, but this party is just for me." He seems to think for a moment about what has been said. "Well that sounds kind of weird ..."  
You laugh and shrug your shoulders again. "I understand what you mean, don't worry." You dig through your things and give him his gift.  
He shines at you when he looks at the content. "It's from my mother too ..." but you can't even end the sentence, because his lips are already on yours. "Thank you, it is great, but that you are here is the best present, by the way you look beautiful" ... you blush and lightly punch him on the shoulder.  
"Later I have more for you," you whisper grinning.  
"I can hardly wait,“ he says and lets his hands slide over your ass. Then the doorbell rings and the excitement is back.

Fascinated you sit next to Atsumu on the couch and watch Bokuto how he celebrates himself with so much joy, energy and gratitude.  
He is such a positive, warm person.  
Atsumu sighs next to you. "I guess since you have a child, you can take it better than I can."  
You examine him and give him another beer.  
"You live with Bokuto and Hinata. I think the end result is the same," you laugh.  
Without a word, Atsumu brings the bottle to his mouth and you laugh and fall back.

At a later hour, Bokuto drops between you. He looks happy and that makes you happy.  
"I'm so sorry I haven't been with you all evening." he says and kisses you.  
You shake your head, "It's your party, I had a good time with Atsumu." He nods in agreement.  
Bokuto pushes your hair off your ear and puts your lips close to it. You get goose bumps while he speaks. "I want more presents"  
You let your eyes slide through the room. There are not many people left. So you get up from the sofa and take his hand. Before you go, you drink your glass in one sip.  
When he closes the door behind you. He takes your face in his hands and kisses you, the warm feeling in your belly makes you confident. So as you notice that his hands start to wander, you stop him.  
"Hey, I thought we could ..." you put a finger on his lips and nod.  
You look at the floor and collect yourself.  
Then you take the chair and ask him to sit down. You sit on his lap to kiss him and look him in the eye "Yes you can fuck me without a condom, tonight …..but.... before that I have something else for you." you whisper to him. For a last time you kiss his lips softly.

His eyes are chasing you and an expectant grin is playing around his lips.  
You rummage in your bag for your music box and as you set it up you keep telling yourself that you have to be confident now. It cant look like a little girl trying to be a grown up women. You stretch your shoulders and legs shortly. There is no time for more.

To the first sounds of music, you just show him your back and moves your hips in time. Slowly open your braid and let your hair fall down your back. You run your hands over your curves and turn to face him. You go up to him. When he wants to touch you, you catch his hands, turn around and put them on your hips.  
Slowly you move your hips in his hands so that your butt is in focus. You lift your hair and gesture to him to open your dress.  
When your dress falls to the floor you can hear him breathing in sharply.  
Usually you don't wear strings,but these panties are almost „fabric-free“. You grin before turning around and slowly walking backwards. In his eyes you can see how much he would like to throw you on the bed and fuck you.  
You move slowly to make sure that he can watch every part of your body. Then you run your fingers into your panties. Run your them through your pussy and paint your juice on your lips. You go back to him to sit on his lap. Place his hands on your buttocks and kiss him slow and provocative.  
You move your hips on his lap. Push his hands up your body and let him open your bra. You notice how he licks your juice from your lips and how hard the bulge in his pants is.  
You let your bra slide from your arms and lean back, with one hand you support yourself on the ground.  
You let your abdominal muscles work for you and use your other hand to push his to your bare torso up.  
When you realize how he starts playing with your nipples, you sit up again. You are so horny. The very fact that you are completely concentrated, prevents you from having sex with him in this position now.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna come in my pants." he almost moans it.  
You laugh briefly and look deep into his eyes. Then you get up and play with your fingers under the rubber of your panties.  
As slowly as you can, you pull your panties down your legs. Then you move your naked body as sexy as you can until the song ends. As you hear the last notes, you let yourself fall on his lap. And kisses him. Then you laugh. "Unfortunately, I never really thought about the end."you tell him out of breath.  
You cannot correctly assign the view he gives you.  
Then he drops to his knees in front of you and brings your legs over his shoulders. Then he gets up with you and presses your back against the wall. You sit on his shoulders like Aya, just the other way around. You scream in surprise. "What you are doing ?"  
He laughs darkly. "I'll make sure you enjoy this, without thinking about what you could do for me right now."  
He eats you out, while you are sitting on his shoulders. You cling to an edge above you to make it a little easier for him. He pushes his tongue into you and it makes your body shake. When you groanly cling to the edge, you briefly think about being quieter, but when the orgasm comes over you have no chance.  
When he sits you on the ground again your legs tremble. You look at him incredulously. "You are incredible, it was certainly hard work"  
He puts his hands on his hips and laughs "Indeed I am". His collar is wet, probably from your juice.  
"But you are just as incredible." he says softly.  
You raise your eyebrow.  
"Do I see you naked now?" you ask impatiently.  
He laughs and pulls his shirt over his head. "Better," you comment. And lie down on the bed and watch him take his pants off.  
When he pulls down his shorts, he sighs. "Girl, what have you done to me, I can never get these stains out." You laugh as if he's worrying about stains in underpants.  
"I'll wash them for you."

You know he wants to tell you something else. You look for his hands and pull him onto the bed. "You know that we certainly won't do it just once. You also know that I don't care how long you last. I want you to enjoy me, every movement that you make in me – so I do . " you grin and kiss him.  
As he slowly shoves his tongue into your mouth, you consider which position would be the best now. You come to the conclusion that the ordinary is probably the best. Bokuto seems to think similarly, he pushes you with your back on the bed.  
He runs his hand over your breasts and belly, touching himself. It is one of the most exciting things to see, when he touches himself. Maybe you ask him if you can take a look at it one day.  
You grin and then catch his gaze again. He is nervous.  
You kiss him and run your hands over his back. Then you put your hands on his shoulders.  
"Ready?" you whisper. He can't help but laughing. "This is my sentence" he says and kisses you.  
But it relaxes him a little.  
When he slides in, you both groan in sync, and need to grin again.  
"Feels good?" you ask, enjoying the feeling he gives you.  
"Amazing" he returns, while starting to move his hips slowly  
You hold on to his shoulders, his kisses are passionate and don't stop when his movements speed up. Your pussy is still intense from your orgasm. His cock touches your this sensitiv points and you need to moan again.  
"You are so fucking wet" he whispers and you kiss him.  
He looks for your hand to hold it and changes the angle of your pelvis to push more steeply in you. You put your legs loosely around his waist and tighten your vaginal muscles as best you can. The dark groan that removes his throat shows that it worked out.  
You notice how he draws in the air, then there are two more thrusts and his hips shake. You notice how his sperm runs into you and moan at the thought and feeling of it.

You cover his face with kisses as he comes down from his high. When he opens his eyes again and you see his deep look, everything is dancing inside of you. You drive him through the hair, the kisses that follow are one of the hottest you have exchanged so far.  
With a satisfied hum he leans back on his knees and watches you. "Can you feel it?" you have to laugh involuntarily. This is so Bokuto. He was just about to show you how much he likes you and now he wants to know how his sperm feels in your vagina.  
"Yes, I definitely notice that there is something that wasn't there before." you try to explain it, but somehow you can't.  
He hums. You sigh inside. Sometimes he's like a curious little child.  
"Would you like to see it?" You haven't even finished the question as he's already on his way to the light switch.  
You thought more of an indirect light, but now Bokuto kneels between your legs with full lighting and watches his sperm run out of you.  
He watches with fascination and runs his finger lightly over it.  
"It's incredibly hot, thanks for letting me do it," he says matter-of-factly.  
You laugh almost disbelieving. "You are so cute" you are looking for his hand "Kō-chan would it be possible. if we could turn off the light again and I can lie in your arms." You ask and make your lips to a duckface.  
He laughs and goes to the light switch. "Sorry"

When you lie in the arms under the covers and he gently caresses your arms you are happy.  
"Thank you for doing all this for me. I don't know how I deserve it.. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. It was totally hot." his lips touch your forehead.  
You listen to his heartbeat, which is calm and steady, while you are stroking his abs.  
"I love you" it suddenly spills out your mouth without thinking about it.  
You startle yourself and stop touching his belly. You close your eyes and wait whats going to happen.  
Bokuto takes your hand and sits up.  
"I love you too, I've been thinking about how to tell you, for almost 2 weeks. I don't need a list or whatever to know it. I've seen enough and Im sure that I want to live your life the way it is- with you.  
Oh and Aya, of course. You are something very special for me and yes, I love you "  
As you would not expect otherwise, you get an excited declaration of love from Bokuto.  
Your heart is racing when he kisses you. You are as excited as Kōtarō and hug him as tightly as you can.  
"Just that I dont get it wrong..you're my girlfriend now, aren't you?" he asks again to secure himself.  
You laugh at him happily and nod. "There is nothing in the world that I would rather be", you say and kiss him agian.

Finally you are a couple and you seem to be perfect for each other.

..... at least for 1.5 years ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insider tip: Girls, train your vaginal muscles, it pays off! : D


	7. Chapter 7

Your life with Bokuto couldn't be more perfect.  
At his urging, you study photography and media design at the university.  
He has acquired a new sponsor who is used specifically to cover your study costs.  
You first protested, but after numerous conversations, where he repeatedly assured you that it's okay, since it's about your future together, so you agreed.

He continues to play at the Black Jackels, but has been considering playing abroad for some time.  
You support his plans. You are not afraid of a long-distance relationship and as soon as Aya ends up her year in kindergarten, and as soon as you got a place at the university there you would move to him.  
It's stressful and you both have to make a lot of compromises, but you're happy.  
Even after 1.5 years you still look at Kōtarō and know that you love him.

Over the past year you have met some of his friends he knows from High Shool.  
Especially, you like Akaashi he reads Bukuto like you do.  
Then there is Hitoka Yachi, a little blonde girl. Who, according to Kōtarō, is just as old as you are.  
They spend a lot of time together, initially you were jealous. But Bokuto calmed you down and said you should get to know her and she is just a friend.  
He tells you with a laugh that he took her virginity during a training camp back in High school.  
You find that less funny, but accept it.  
Nevertheless, you invite her to your place and cook a dinner. And in the end you agree with Kōtarō, she is really a nice person.

The day that turn your life upside down .was actually planned as a good one.  
You haven't seen Kotaro for a week. You could bring Aya to your mother. You are sitting in front of a mirrow, it is still important for you to be beautiful for him.  
So you put on the red dress in which he likes you and make yourself as beautiful as you can.

When you hear the key in the door and immediately beats your heart faster.  
You feel his hands put on your hips and kisses you on the neck.  
"Hey Beauty," he whispers.  
You smile, turn and hug him. "It's so nice that you're back," you whisper as you wait for his kiss.  
"I really missed you," you say between his light kisses. "I missed you too, where's Aya?"he looks around questioningly. You grin triumphantly. "With my mother ... We have the whole evening to ourselves ... and I have plans .." you say with a wink.  
"I can't wait, but first I need something to eat"he looks enthusiastically into your pots. 

At dinner he excitedly tells you what he saw on his trip.  
"I was in the new Ramen restaurant at the train station today, but unfortunately that is not as good as I had hoped for"  
You raise your forehead a little in surprise. "Oh you' are already here for so long."  
Bokuto nods.  
"Yeah, I arrived in the morining and I went to eat something with Yachi,"  
The sting in your heart hurts. Not only that you actually wanted to eat in the Ramen restaurant. He went there with her.  
You nod slowly and keep eating. You are just becoming aware of how much he has been talking about her recently.  
But than you are realizing again how many compromises he has to make because of you, and he also enables you to study. That's why you should ignore the fact that he spends time with a friend. Even if you would have liked to have this time with him. So you're smiling and show some interest.  
"How is yachi?"  
His eyes shine  
"Oh she is fine, a little busy because of her studies. We have an appointment for next Saturday"  
You nod again. Next Saturday is Aya's birthday, he actually knows that. You notice how jealousy awakens in you and its not that easy to calm yourself down.  
"Yachi is so smart anyway, we talked about how messy our relationship is sometimes. She said it would help us if we create structures." he contiunes.  
"Is that so?" you ask subliminally aggressive.  
Bokuto nods enthusiastically. "Yes, she also means that sometimes you have to relax more."  
That was certainly an information that Bokuto shouldn't tell you.

You exhale slowly from your nose and poke your food. For some reason you want to cry. Bokuto and you rarely fight.And you don't want to do that either. But the thought that someone else will get such impressions in your life unsettles you.  
You grumpily push your bowl into the middle of the table.  
Bokuto looks up.  
"Is there anything else what Yachi has to say about our relationship?"  
You look at him sharply.  
"I'm just talking to a friend about my worries" ...  
You run your hand through your face. "You should talk to me about your concerns. Or do I have to ask her how you want to be fucked in future? .."  
He drops his chopsticks  
"Are you crazy now?"  
You glare at him badly. "What?! As close as you are to each other and you seem to share everything with her. Maybe she should also spread her legs for you, then you can also share the last thing that makes us special. "You scream the last part more than you say it.  
You just want to get up when you see something on his face. Something that pulls the ground away from under your feet.  
You drop back on the chair and stare at Bokuto.   
"She already did," you whisper in shock..... and all hell breaks out.

You notice how tears come to your eyes. You don't want to cry in front of him. Kōtarō stares at his food.  
You get up and go to the kitchen. You are completely overwhelmed.  
You knew they spent a lot of time together, but you have never expected it, not something like that.  
You frantically stir milk in a bowl as you notice how his hand touches your shoulder.  
You flinch and raise your hand "Don't touch me" you hiss.  
"When?" you throw the spoon into the mixing bowl and turn around.  
He says your name.  
"I asked when ?!" you repeat angry.  
"Three weeks ago .." he says quietly.  
You remember that they were dancing together, thre weeks ago. You were at home with Aya and surely wondered, why Bokuto didnt come to your place, but not so much that you suspected something like that.  
"Listen, it was only once and I was drunk ...:" His eyes are wide open,  
"Shut up!" you interrupt him "When I'm drunk, I don't fuck any guys, so don't apologize with that.“

"3 weeks ago ..." you repeat.  
Bokuto's gaze is broken, he looks down on the floor.  
"In these 3 weeks, I slept with you 8 times ... kissed you countless times and every fucking night I told you that I love you - and you answered every time that you love me too.“ your voice is calm and clear.  
You look at him and wait for an answer.  
He has no. You see correctly how he has no words and it only makes you angrier.  
"Kōtarō, say something! Why are you telling me that you love me and then you push your cock into another one?" you shout full of anger.  
„Because I do“ he whispers with husky voice.  
It tears your heart apart, because you really believe him. He is looking at you with sad eyes. You would love to hug him, but you cant.   
You are so disappointed, and hurt....you just cant hug him now.  
You go to the fridge and take out the most alcoholic Drink you can find. You sigh. This is the evening where you will split up. It should end gracefully, so you suppress your anger.  
Shivering, you take two glasses out of the closet and go to Bokuto. He holds his hand in front of the face and cries. You have rarely seen him cry. The tears come to you at that moment.

You poke him. "Hey, we go to the couch and talk" the last thing you can stand is to see him cry.  
He nods and follows you. "This is rum, my friend brought it from Cuba, you don't have to mix it .. I wanted to drink it with you anyway .... so we should do it now" you try to grin.  
For some reason, he seems to have been hit harder than you.  
You give him a glass of the amber liquid.   
You drink it in one sip. He sips and places it on the table. "Yeah its good," he says quietly.  
With your shoulders twitching, you put the glass down and exhale.  
"You have feelings for her, don't you?" you ask.  
He leans his face on his hands.  
"I don't know – maybe"  
You nod, tears come to your eyes  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
You pour yourself a new glass while he searches for words. "I didn't know how, I still love you, too"  
You laugh bitterly. "Surely you still love me somewhere."  
Sitting is also not the right position, your heart is racing and you are not calm. You dump one of Aya's toy boxes.  
"What you are doing ?" Bokuto asks in surprise.  
"I pack your things" everything in you becomes numb and cold.  
You hear his sobs as you go to your bedroom to pack his clothes. You are just looking at his shirt you like the most and thinking about whether you should keep it.  
"Are you leaving me?" Kōtarō is leaning against the door frame. He looks absolutely broken.  
But that's the question that makes your emotions boil over.  
„YOU LEFT ME !!! You left me when you discussed our problems with a stranger person - instead of with me.“ you are shouting at him full of tears.  
"If you had fucked any girl, would have come to me and told me" you sob, "I would probably forgive you. But you slept with a friend, you really like. And then you lied to me for 3 weeks“

That is the fact that hits you the most. He lied to you, your boyfriend, your best friend, the person you tell everything - lied to you.  
You sag weakly at your closet door, hold his t-shirt in front of your face and cry.  
That incredible pain, you don't know if you've ever felt anything like this before.  
You notice how his arm wraps around your shoulder. With a sigh, you put your head against it. "I'm so sorry," he whispers.  
"I know" ... and you really know it.  
You take his hand and ask yourself if you still have the right to do so.  
"You know," he begins. "Lately I have become more and more aware of how busy you are. With your studies, with Aya .. you no longer went out with me" you understand what he means and he is also right.  
You slowly nod your head. "I'm sorry for that, I noticed it, but I thought you would say something if it bothered you. I thought if I just accepted that you would go away on your own ..." your voice becomes brittle. ".... I never expected you to fall in love with someone else..I was so blind of love ... If someone had asked me 2 hours ago, I would have told him that I would marry you if you asked me ... because I'm lucky that my best friend is my boyfriend ... "Then you laugh bitterly up. "And now? I have nothing left "You get up slowly.  
You take your favorite photo of Kōtarō and you from the closet. It was shot on your first vacation - your only vacation. You sigh and then put it in his box.  
"I don't know if I love her," you hear him say softly. You snort in disbelief. "Where were you first today? With who are you planning a date on Saturday and completely forget that Ayas birthday. Kōtarō,you have already made up your mind, maybe not consciously, but you have made up your mind. And in the end it is good to make a decision, you are a person who loves freedom, it would be the worst if you were locked in a cage."You look at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes are puffy and red, not a pretty sight.  
"You are so beautiful not just outside," as if he could read your mind. You turn around and shake your head. He slowly gets up and approaches you. The following is not logical. He takes your face in his hands and kisses you. You gratefully absorb this feeling of security.  
You let your hands go under his t-shirt. You want to feel it again – just one more time.  
His tongue pushes into your mouth and plays with yours.  
You take off his t-shirt and he pulls the zipper of your dress down.  
Kissing your neck, he pushes you to the bed. You open your bra, pull it off and put your hands around his neck again.  
You let him put you on the bed and wait until he takes off your panties.  
He kisses a path from your navel to your lips as he takes off his pants. You moan under his touch and pull him up to your lips.  
When he pushes apart the sensitive walls of your vagina, he puts his arms around your back and holds you as tight as possible.  
You put your arms around his shoulders and lock your legs behind his back.  
Your lips only come apart to kiss other parts of your bodies.  
Each of his movements gives the impression that he wants to dig deeper into you. When the usual image of his twitching facial muscles announce his orgasm, you hold him even closer. Carress his back and kiss the corner of his breathing mouth.  
As you notice how his sperm flows into you and he comes with a low moan, you can't help but cry. From Bokuto there is only a sob and he is hugging you.  
So you lie there for hours, hold your arms and cry.  
"You have to go now," you say quietly, and releases yourself from his arms.  
He looks at you sadly.  
"I'll pay you your money back as soon as possible," you nod to him. He just shakes his head.  
"You don't have to, I will continue to pay for your studies," he says softly.  
You could cry again, he just has such a big heart. "No Kōtarō, I don't want to have to say, my life is financed by my ex-boyfriend"  
He nods and repeats "Ex Boyfriend".  
When you close the door behind him, you go back to your bed in a trance and lie down on it.

And so the next few weeks go by, you feel so empty and have difficulty hiding that from Aya. The questions about Bokuto hurt you - after all, he was her male caregiver.  
You often organize dance parties with her, where the music turns loud and you simply dance. Not even your mother complains about the music. You think she sees clearly how much you suffer.

Every night when you're in bed waiting for the day to end, your body shakes from crying.  
The people at the university respond to your puffy eyes several times.  
The feeling within you grows that you have drawn all your strength from Bokuto.  
Due to your masochistic stalking moves, you find out that Bokuto is officially in a relationship with Hitoka Yachi ,4 weeks after he has disappeared from your life.  
While you look at pictures of the two on the Internet, you ask all the time what you did wrong. Where was your mistake? And you want nothing more than to talk to Bokuto. That he makes you feel better again – as he usual does.

After 2 months of grief, you decide that it has to end now. You have to spend less time lying in bed and worrying more about Aya. You close all feelings that you still have in your heart.  
It works quite well. The feeling of deafness is somehow more pleasant in this situation. You also have to slowly start finding work.  
It's a little difficult. You offer yourself as a wedding photographer. You get orders every now and then, but it's just not enough to cover all running costs.  
In addition, you would like to save some money that Aya can attend a good school.

All jobs that you see on the Internet are either poorly paid or you simply dont have the skills.  
You sigh and sit back.  
Ice cream would help, but a look into the freezer tells you you don't have one.  
So you take your keys and decide to buy it.

You see her long before she saw you.  
Hitoka Yachi with her blonde hair, her delicacy and her height. It's just the complete opposite of you. You are tall, have dark hair and are only tender when you dance.  
You feel this sting of jealousy in your heart, but then decide to greet her if she notices you and go.  
Under the current circumstances you allow yourself a second variety of ice cream and put it in the shopping basket.  
You leave the shop without meeting anyone.  
You are standing at the door when someone calls your name. Slowly you turn around and look into Yachi's big brown eyes.  
Everything cramps inside, but you smile and politely say "hello" …  
"How are you?" she asks and you wanted to laugh out loud. Then she starts waving her hands wildly and almost shouts "No no, don't get me wrong ... I ..."  
It’s almost cute, but to save it, you cut it off.  
"I am fine. And you?"  
"Yes, me too ..." Then there is a long pause, she searches for words. If the circumstances were different, you would have liked her. But this situation only makes you angry again.  
You nod to her and turn to go.  
"I'm sorry about Bokuto-san," she calls in panic.  
You roll your eyes and wonder if she is serious. Then you turn around.  
"It doesn't have to be, it's his decision" you try to be as friendly as possible.  
"Bokuto-san often speaks of Aya," she says timidly.  
"Yachi - san what do you want?" you ask her a little more directly.  
"Do you think it would be possible for him to visit her?" it must cost her a lot of effort to ask you that.

You sigh. Go to the vending machine and buy a drink for both of you. She is watching you with big eyes.  
You give her a can and sit down, she does the same.  
"You know, I had to explain to my 4 year old daughter that Kōtarō and I no longer love each other. And do you know what she replied to me?" But Mama, Kōtarō can sleep in my room with me until you love each other again“ " you might cry at the thought of this conversation. "She keeps asking for him and I have no answers. It's nice that he wants to see her, but he has my phone number and can call me. And, let's be honest. As soon as you get pregnant and he has his own child , Aya is only a marginal figure. I don’t want to do that to her again.“ It is already with her biological father. "You sigh.   
In truth, it is the case that Bokuto has been more her father than her biological father in the last year.  
"I see," says Yachi quietly, "She can be really happy to have a mother like you,"  
You have no desire for flattery, so you only smile politely.  
You just want to get up again, but you stop. "Is he okay?" you ask without looking her in the eye.  
" Bokuto? Yeah, I think he's fine," Yachi nods.  
"Take care of him ..." you say and leave.

The meeting shook you up quite a bit.  
In thoughts you go home. Someone puts a flyer in your hand, which you accept with a smile.

With a sigh you let yourself fall on the couch and unpack your ice cream as you do the flyer comes in your mind again.  
The flyer is from a club. On the back of the flyer is a job advertisement, they are looking for dancers. You sigh and put a spoonful of ice in your mouth. Then you take your phone and call the number.  
The payment is good, you can keep on your clothes and the man on the phone didn't sound so bad.

Another Timeskip

You have been working as a dancer for a year now.  
And it is fun, the other girls are nice and because you only work every 2nd weekend, it can be easily reconciled with study and Aya.  
You closed the chapter Bokuto very deep inside of you. You don't know much about him, just that he didn't go abroad. You would like to know the reasons, but you also do not want to write to him.  
There is no other man in your life, sometimes you have sex. Unpersonal sex, mostly from behind, so you don't have to look them in the face.  
Maybe you're a little broke in this regard.

You had a successful shift behind you got a lot of tip and decide to have a drink in your favorite club.  
You put out your jacket and sit down at the bar. You smile at the bartender.  
At some point it turned out that the cute bartender - you flirted with so many times- has a son in Aya's age. It was a strange scenario when you met each other in kindergarten.  
But since then you have been talking, when you are in the Club. It's nice and he's flirting with you. You drink your wine and tell him about your shift. It's always good to come back down somehow.  
You empty your glass and want to say goodbye.  
"Another dry white wine for her and a beer." you hear a confidante voice.   
Bokuto drops onto the bar stool next to you.


	8. Chapter 8

Your look must to be priceless.  
"Hey" he greets you and grins broadly at you.  
"Hey, I didn't notice you at all." you grin uncertainly and knead your hands.  
The black shirt he is wearing looks incredibly good. His eyes are looking for your "Yes you looked busy" his eyes go to the bartender. First you want to justify the situation, but then you come to the conclusion that it is not his business. "Are you alone?“ you ask instead.

He points to a group in which you can spy Atsumu. "With my team" you lift the glass and clink with him.  
"Cheers," he says.  
You notice how his eyes move over your body,you blush and quickly take another sip of wine.  
"How are you?" he asks after a while.  
You nod "I'm fine and you?"  
He grins. "Let's face it, if it were otherwise you wouldn't tell me"  
You grin too and shrug your shoulders.  
"How's Aya?" You got a feeling that it is difficult for him to ask this question.  
You take out your cell phone and show him a photo. "She is fine, her father actually shows interest from time to time and she visits him once a month."

"She'll be just as beautiful as you are," he says as he looks at the photo. He takes your cell phone from your hand and keeps looking at it.  
"Is she okay when she's with her father?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
You nod "He tries as hard as he can. And it seems to be okay for her." then you think about telling him everything. "But she always asks me when she will visit you." You shrug your shoulders.  
He sighs deep.  
"She never forgot you." you nod and smile as warm as you can. "I'm only telling you this because you were always afraid to be a bad father. Aya misses you more than her father - so your concern is unfounded. You ll be good.“ you clap his shoulder lightly.

When you realize that you don't know what to say anymore. You are changing the subject.  
"You are still a black jackal and not in.....the U.S.? Or Europe?"  
He shrugs. "Hitoka said it wasn't the right time to leave the country and I still like my team."  
You raise your eyebrows, youve got the feeling that this was a lie.  
You would have gone anywhere with him.  
But it was his decision.  
You wave the bartender "We need two shots".  
Bokuto laughs. At some point the ice has broken. You talk and laugh like you used to do it for years. You have a feeling in you what you didint feel for a long time. You both laugh and have fun.  
From time to time it happen that you touch each other. It's a wonderful flirt.  
You remember times when you were happy and it is clear that there wasnt really bad ones, except the end.  
"Your hair looks different ," he says, playing with a pistachio in his hand.  
You laugh out loud and slap his shoulder lightly. "You never paid attention to my hair."  
He puts the pistachio in his mouth. "You are completely beautiful for me, so I don't have time to look after your hair." You both laugh, then you look deep into your eyes.  
Everything is spinning in your stomach. You loosen your eyes. "And? Do you like my new hair? I thought some blonde highlights, wont hurt"  
He nods euphorically. "But like I said, I think you're beautiful at all."  
You need to smile, but than a bad feeling comes up again.  
It's just too much, you apologize and go to the bathroom. You stand in front of the mirror and take a deep breath. „What are you doing here?“ you ask yourself.

As you come back, Atsumu is with Kōtarō. He hugs you but quickly apologizes again. When he leaves you feel like he is nodding to you.  
"How's Yachi?" you ask to bring the reality back.  
"Good, good .... she's probably just cleaning up the apartment." he says and looks at his cell phone.

You laugh. "Sorry, I'm not that kind of housewife, so I cant judge if its the right time to do that."  
Bokuto focuses you, he waves to the bartender and orders new drinks.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks with his eyes on you.  
You shake your head. "No, just impersonal sex"  
He looks at you from the side.  
"Still?" he asks with a worried voice.  
You smile and shake your head, "No - even more impersonal"  
His eyes almost pierce you, and you slowly feel uncomfortable.  
"It's okay ... just be glad that you have someone at home who loves you," you explain to him, empty your glass.  
"Sooo Bokuto-san, I'm drunk and have to go home now" you grin at him. You get up and put on your jacket.  
"I'll get you out," he says, pushing you ahead of him. As you walk up the stairs you realize how drunken you are.

The sky is starry and the air is warm. "It's beautiful," you say quietly watching the sky.  
Suddenly he pushes you against a tree and brushes a strand of you hair from your face.  
"You are beautiful," he whispers and kisses you.  
You put your hand on the back of his neck. It feels like coming home. But as soon as his tongue searches for yours, you remember all the pain you went through. You push im away and hit slap his face.  
His look is questioning.  
"Sorry for the slap but, it took me ages to get rid of you. I can't do that again." you whisper.  
And that's right, the last time you cried for him was the night before your birthday and it was last month.

He leans his forehead against yours his eyes and his voice become seriouse.  
"I'll tell you something. It doesn't work with Hitoka. You said at the time that you didn't want to put me in a cage. Now I'm in the cage."  
The honesty and seriousness of his words move your heart.  
But you push him slightly away from you.  
"Well Kōtarō, in the end it was your decision. And I can't do it, Yachi is a nice person. She didn't deserve where I went through.  
And what is that?! Do you think you can jump back and forth as you like? "  
A deep sight leaves his throat and he sits back on a little wall.  
"I made a mistake back then. When you were gone ..." as he speaks, his voice becomes increasingly fragile.  
"..... I was more independent, but ....." he shrugs and looks helpless. "... I missed Aya and you so much, I never came home and felt at home "

You sit next to him and take his hand.  
" Kōtarō, its like that : I loved you, I loved you so. I would have gone everywhere with you. I was so blind of love.  
And in the end you were gone and I was in hell. Some days I was only able to get up because Aya needed me." you squeeze his hand. He looks at you seriously.  
"I ve never stopped loving you. And the longer I am with Yachi, the more I know it. When you showed up here today, I was the happiest person in the world." he says softly.  
You believe him what he says. You still snort in disbelief.  
" Than tell me, why the hell are you still with Yachi when it's supposed to be that bad?"  
His hands run over his face and through his hair.  
"I can't do this to anyone anymore, seeing you like that was so bad."

You nod "I see, and how is that supposed to work in your oppinion?? You just have two women and at night you decide who you want to fuck?" you ask annoyed.  
Bokuto shakes his head frantically. "Bullshit ...., I just want you."  
You laugh bitterly and slowly get up.  
"Kōtarō, frankly it seems a bit strange, that you tell me something like that and your girlfriend is waiting for you at home." You cross your arms in front of your chest and turn back and forth on your heels.  
He looks at you questioningly. He still sometimes has trouble in understanding things.  
"Maybe you should show it to me," you say and smile.  
Then you hug him. You soak in his scent,and sight ,you would love to spend the night with him.  
But you wait until he is sober again and what else happens, you know Bokuto and his moods quiet well.  
You smile at him again and turn around.  
You put your hands in the pockets of your jacket when you hear your name. You turn around again with a questioningly look.  
"Can I see Aya?" he asks almost shyly.

It is difficult to suppress the sigh. But how he stands there and how he talked about Aya all evening. Asked of her again and again indirectly, you don't think that he only shows his interest in Aya to get you back.  
"Next Wednesday?" you ask.  
Bokuto shines brightly and nods euphorically and rushes to hug you again.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you are the best," he calls as you leave.  
You turn around and wave with a smile.  
Aya's father is never so happy when it comes to spending time with her. You grin and are relatively happy when you go home.

As you open your eyes the next morning you know that you definitely have to drink less. You are completely hang over.  
You feel for your cell phone next to your bed. And you are surprised to see a message from Bokuto.

Bokuto:

It was so great to see you and Im so thankful that you allow me to see Aya.

You almost forgot that. But he's right, it was really great to see him.  
Opening the chatwindow again you write:

First - Im going to ask Aya, if its okay for her.

You already know ,what Aya is going to say about it. But you don't have to give Bokuto everything so easily.  
As expected, Aya is thrilled with the idea. You have to explain to her on the calendar when Wednesday is. Every day she looks for new things to show Kōtarō.  
If you look at your daughter's face like this, you feel a little bad that you have stopped contact for so long.  
Her anticipation is at its peak,when she change their clothes 4 times on Wednesday.  
You have to grin - as if Bokuto would notice something like that.  
When you stand at the front door with a backpack full of toys, she looks in the mirror again. She is wearing a red dress with white dots. It is actually far too beautiful for the playground, but you refrain from the disscusion.  
"Am I beautiful?" she asks you as you want to leave. It's hard to suppress your laugh. As if she's going on a date. But you nod and ask, "Me too?"  
She shakes her head: "No, you don't wear a dress"  
You grimace and she laughs.

In fact, you really care ,how you look like. As you know Bokuto likes your legs and your ass. So wear your tightest jeans and have some struggle to breath.  
You are almost annoyed by yourself that you are so concerned about it.

The moment Aya sees Bokuto sitting on the bench is still unexpected.  
Your otherwise shy child loosens from your hand and runs towards him.  
"Hey, Hey, Hey" you hear and then you watch Bokuto whirling your daughter through the air and then hugging her again and again.

Your eyes become wet, and you try hard to hide it.  
Grinning, Bokuto comes up to you and hugs you. "Are you crying?" he whispers.  
"Shut up and praise Aya's dress" you whisper back.  
After that you are only a marginal figure. You sit in the sun and eat Aya's cookies and watch. The two look really happy together. They are climbimg, running and so on.  
He gives Aya something, you cannot give her. The self-confidence to grow over and over again.  
You sigh and shove the last cookies in your mouth.

"Aya-chan, it's getting dark ... we have to go home soon."  
She shakes her head vigorously.  
"I will not allow cookies to be your evening meal" your voice is becoming more severe.  
She sits on Bokuto's lap and looks at him.  
You see how difficult it is for him. "Your mother is right," he says, nodding at her with a grin.  
Her forehead creates a wrinkle that usually means nothing good. Then she trudges towards you. And put her lips on your ear. "Can Kotaro eat with us?" You would have liked to have say no, but her pleading look does not allow that.  
So you shrug your shoulders. "Then you have to ask him, if he has time".  
When she asks Bokuto, you notice how he tries to make out your look to see if that's really okay. You nod slightly and he looks like it makes him happy.

Aya sits happily on Bokuto's shoulders and you drag her backpack.  
"Is it really okay?" Bokuto asks uncertainly.  
You shrug your shoulders. "As long as you don't expect a ornate meal".  
Laughing he shakes his head. 

As you cook, you admire for how long Bokuto likes to play with her and dont get tired of it.  
Aya whined until you agreed that Kōtarō could put her to bed. 

While you were waiting on the couch, you are insanely nervous. As long as Aya was there, you had a topic and now dealing with yourself scares you.  
You hear Bokuto quietly closeing the door of Ayas room, shortly afterwards you hear a rumble and a clink.  
When you look around the corner, Bokuto looks a little ashamed at the fragments of the vase and then at you. "This is new there, sorry". Laughing, you get a broom and kneel next to him to put the pieces together.  
"Sorry, I'm going to buy you a new one." he murmurs softly. With a grin you look at him and shake your head. "You are just so clumsy sometimes"  
You can hear him laughing softly. " Yes that is true"  
You look up and your eyes meet.  
The seconds seem like minutes. When you feel that his head is getting closer to yours, you clear your throat. "I'll take the shards away, do you want something to drink?"  
It's almost like Bokuto is sighing.  
"I brought something with me." he announces and rummages in his backpack. With an exaggerated gesture, he presents you a bottle of white wine.  
You read the label and raise your eyebrow. "You don't drink white wine at all," you smile.  
His gaze fixes you. " But you"  
You smile "I bought you beer too."  
He laughs and his hand slips over your back.

You get the drinks and sit on the couch with him.  
As you expected, neither he or you really know what to say.  
While you were sipping on your wine you look at him from the side and realize that you are playing with fire.  
"You have changed" you break through his thoughts. He sighs and takes a sip from his bottle.  
"How?" he asks but it seems that he already know it.  
You shrug your shoulders.  
"You don't seem so carefree anymore." you avoid the word "happy".  
He sighs and looks at you. Then he shrugs. "I behave grown up".  
This is absolute nonsense, but you comment on it with a simple "Well then …"  
"You have also changed, you laugh less and your legs have become more muscular"

This typical Bokuto utterance makes you laugh. You subconsciously run him through the hair, when you notice it, you quickly pull your hand away again. "Sorry, yes I noticed that myself that I laugh less and thing with the legs comes from my new job"  
He laughs. "What kind of job is that?"  
You laugh and are a little unsure how to put it in words now. You drink your glass and decide that you don't care what he thinks.  
"I'm dancing in a club" you say and notice how his gaze pierces you from the side.  
"You do what ?!" He almost shouts the question.  
You lean back on the sofa and look at him calmly. "I dance in a club- and no, I don't take my clothes off, but my clothes are already tight"  
He is obviously not happy about the information and decides to have a drink first. Then he looks at you. "You realize that the guys think of you later when they jerk themselves off?"  
A feeling of satisfaction spreads in you.

"Bokuto-san, are you jealous?" He dodges your eyes and shrugs.  
"Listen, I give a fuck of what other guys do later. And I don't need to have a problem with you here now because of that. As you might know, you're fucking another woman, by the way how is Yachi? Does she know that you are here?“  
His look tells you that she doesn't know. Then he shrugs again.  
" Yeah, If I would fuck her … "  
You shrug your shoulders.  
Then he continues.  
"Yachi has plans for everything: what she cooks to eat, what she does a week, and for sex too"

You have to admit your jealouse heart loves the information.  
"I tried to have sex with you at least twice a week" you emphasize again and pour yourself another glass of wine.  
His eyes grow sad and he empties his bottle.  
"You also had fun sleeping with me."  
You look at him mischievously from the side. "That's true"  
"Yachi always makes a point of going to a love hotel and that was the last time two months ago"  
That makes you sad- it makes you sad that Bokuto looks so locked up.  
So you decide, that its time to tell him, that you are fucked up,too.  
You put your head on his shoulder.  
"I have sex with guysand during it I can't even look at them"  
He puts his arm around you. You close your eyes and soak in his scent.  
"Thanks for letting me and Aya spend the day together, that made me really happy." his hand caresses your arm lightly.

You are humming softly. "Yes, it was nice," after some time of peacefully silence, you notice his hand on your chin. "What I said in the club is really like true …"  
Before your lips touch you whisper softly. "I can't kiss you" You see how he looks at you hurt. You clear your throat. "I can't kiss you while you are with her. And not immediately afterwards either. I'm not a plan B." You grin and kiss his cheek.  
Then you get up. Take a deep breath and pour a little gasoline into the fire.

"But if you like, I could use some fun," you grin at him.  
It quickly becomes clear in Bokuto's face, that he doesn't understand what you mean.  
You look at him and pull your t-shirt over your head. "I was just asking you as elegantly as possible if you'd like to fuck me?"  
His look is relatively priceless.  
He takes a deep breath and rubs his hair.  
Then he grabs your hips and pulls you onto his lap. His lips are looking for your neck, he is kissing a way to your ear. "You are just the hottest woman I know" You grin on his neck.  
You slide off his lap. "At the moment I'm just horny", with the words you go to your bedroom.

When you want to open your bra, you already notice his hands on the clasp.  
As your bra falls to the ground, his hands are immediately on your bare breasts. He presses her almost so tight that it hurts.  
Groaning, you lean your head against his shoulder. "Impatient?" you whisper.  
"If you knew how my balls hurt, you would it be too"  
You laugh, when he makes statements like that, it must be bad.  
"I will do my best" you grin while rubbing your ass lightly against his cock.  
You slowly take off your pants and turn around. His hands move over your butt and you push up his t-shirt.

You have probably displaced how hot his body is. You grin and pull on his belt.  
As soon as his pants are on the floor, he pushes you to the bed. His lips keep trying to touch yours again, you smile and turn your head to hold your cheek.  
You are not ready to give him everything.  
He lies between your open legs, with his hands on your breasts and rubs against you. As your hand goes into his pants, he draws in the air sharply.  
"Please don't touch there ... I want to fuck you so much ... you're the hottest ... and I don't think I can, if you touch me there" his voice sounds almost pleading.

You kiss the corner of his mouth and pull down his underpants. "Then you should do that now"  
While you are looking for a suitable condom in your dessert, he pulls your panties over your ankles.  
He raises your legs with his rough hands.  
When you find the condom, you notice how his tongue runs through your pussy.  
"Fuck" you moan a little surprised. You didn't really want to let him do that, but when he puts his lips around your clit - you forget that resolution and lie back relaxed and stroke his hair.

His hands keep stroking your legs, while his tounge seems to swollow every drop of your juice.  
When he runs his lips back to your clit, he slowly pushes two fingers into your entrance. You moan under the feeling and put your leg over his shoulder. With his fingers he touches points in you that have not been touched for a long time. He has never been bad in eating you out,so you dont need much time.  
You notice how your muscles tighten. As your toes curl, you press his head on your clitoris with your hand. The waves of orgasm make your pelvis shake.  
You come with a moan of his name. The feeling is insane and you need to cover your mouth with your hand. Breathing hard you feel your body relax again.  
After kissing every part of your vagina, Bokuto wraps his lips around your clitoris again. But its his teeth with which he pulls it easily.  
"Fuck" you breath a little frightened.  
He let go and laughs a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I saw that in a movie and want to try it once"  
You laugh and pull him up to you. "It wasn't that bad," you whisper. "But you shouldfuck me now", you're tempted to kiss him. Its the same for him.

Instead of kissing him, you hand out the condom.  
When he is done with rolling it on , you lay on your side and put your leg over his. He is looking for your entrance, when he penetrates you, you hear a sigh, that sounds almost relieving.  
He puts his chin on your shoulder and closes his arms around your chest. His movements are slow, but the sounds he makes are loud.  
He seems to enjoy every movement in you.  
"You get so fucking wet, when I touch you," he whispers in your ear and runs his hands over your breasts. His lips suck on your neck and you fear that he will leave marks.  
With every thrust his moans getting louder. At some point you notice how he pushes you forward with his pelvis, so that you kneel on all fours.  
With his lips he kisses every vertebra of your spine up to your neck. His hands stroke the sides of your body.  
With these little things, he makes you feel incredibly comfortable.  
His thrusts get faster, ans you notice how his hands dig into your hips.

He needs longer as you expect but than the grip around your waist grows and with a loud moan he comes into the condom.  
Bokuto's head rests between your shoulder blades. You can feel his breath on your sweaty skin.  
"Sorry, I'm no longer used to sex with a condom and had a few problems coming," he explains, breathing heavily. Then he puts a kiss between your shoulder blades.  
"But it was great, so so good," then he drops down next to you.  
You let yourself fall forward and put your face on your arms and look at him.  
You weren't as keen on knowing as Yachi and he were preventing, so you ignore what he said.  
But he is right, it was good ... it was incredibly good sex - and it makes you realize how much you missed it, how much you missed him.

"Hey? Everything okay?" you ask Bokuto, who he seems to be full in his thought.  
He nods and exhales. "I missed you," he admits.  
You both know that that shouldn't have happened, so you don't have to talk about it, but you also don't want to talk about loving each other.  
You hum and he looks at you. You are feeling completely relaxed, so you get lost in your thoughts and keep watching him.  
"Do women actually taste different?" the question seems to amuse him. He laughs out loud and automatically you have to laugh too.  
He shrugs. "I think so, but I can't say that for sure now"  
Still laughing, you look at him questioningly.  
He puts his arm around you and says your name seriously. "I am usually horny when Im doing it. My brain does not always work so well, than."  
You laugh and take his hand. "Okay, that's a plausible reason," you say with a laugh.  
Then you become quiet again, your head rests on his shoulder, your fingers play with each other, he strokes your hair lightly, while he looks at you.  
"You are the most beautiful woman I know," he whispers and kisses your cheek.  
You would really like to believe that, maybe you do it. But there is still these jealousy, that makes you doubt.  
"Well, your relationship status says otherwise." you might say a little too snappy.  
He sighs. "I'm leaving Yachi, as soon as she's through her exams, I'm leaving her."

You laugh darkly. "And then Kōtarō? Am I your solution again to be not alone? Until the next interessing women will cross your way?" You sigh and hug your legs.  
"You are the love of my life." he whispers. You turn to him and would like to reply it.  
You also know that you love him. But we're talking about Bokuto, his decisions are sometimes impulsive and he likes to change his mind and mood within seconds  
.  
"Then show me. Not now, not next week, not next month. Just show me how seriouse you are ..."  
He thinks for a moment. Then he jumps out of bed so euphorically that you flinch.  
"I'll be the best I promise. And than I'll marry you before I turn 30 and then we'll make Aya siblings." his euphoria is clearly audible.  
You get up and cross your arms in front of your chest. "I'm really excited to see how long your euphoria will last" youre telling him with an raised eye brow.


	9. Chapter 9

A hard breathing bokuto lies between your legs. The heights of the orgasms still flood your bodies.  
You drive through his hair and gently and with a frustrated sight you push him away from you.  
It is obviously difficult for him and kisses a path again from your neck up to the corner of your mouth.  
You sigh. "I'm in a role where I never really wanted to be."  
He looks at you questioning as he pulls the condom off and throws it in the trash can. "Which role?"  
You slide off your kitchen table and pull up your panties."The other woman".  
He sighs. "I told you I'm leaving her" he is starting to get annoyed by the subject, you know that.  
You shrug your shoulders. "I do not care"  
You can hear his belt rustling. He whispers "Liar".

Since a month Bokuto takes care of Aya every Wednesday.  
After that he takes care of your sexual needs.  
"It's not that lied, at the moment your penis is the only interesting for me" you try to sound relatively cold.  
In reality, you're slowly becoming frustrated at how quickly Bokuto euphoria has subsided. And you're annoyed that you're doing this shit for him. You should actually know better.  
He sniffs. "Yeah maybe you should stop putting your ass in the faces of forgein men"  
"As long as it finances my life, I'll do it." you snap back.  
He sights.  
"I dont wanna argue with you." He presses you to his chest and kisses your head. You hug him and exhale. "Yes, me neither I just miss being your girlfriend and that frustrates me." you admit.  
He nods and rocks you back and forth.

Then you grin at him.  
"Do you still have time?"  
He raises an eyebrow and grins dirty. "Haven't you had enough?"  
You grin dirty as well and put your hand on his neck.  
"You know I rarely have enough, but I don't mean that."

His eyes widen as you start pushing your sofa away. "How strong you are ..." he commented appreciatively.  
"You could help me ..."  
Together you push the sofa and the table against the wall.  
"And now?"  
You spread your arms and turn once.  
"I teach you how to dance"

On his face you can read that he is not enthusiastic.  
"Kōtarō, you spend the day with Aya and then we fuck and you go home. Can we please do something together, please?"  
You go to the middle of your living room and start to stretch your legs. Bokuto's eyes are chasing you. "Ive never asked you how you danced."  
You lightly brush his eyes and then shake your head lightly. "It was a long time ago, an earlier life"  
You knead your feet as he sits down on the floor next to you. "Well, it's your life. We mostly just talked about me and my career, or what you're going to do in the future but rarely of your past. So tell me what did you dance?"  
His interest in it almost unsettles you. You have to look very questioning, he's scratching the back of his head  
"Was I too selfish?"  
You lean back on your hands. "Never, you are not selfish. You are just always very busy with your life."  
In the past, Bokuto's career was really more an issue, but it never bothered you. What fascinates you much more is that Bokuto reflects his behavior. Something he rarely does on his own.  
"Classic Ballet"  
He opens his eyes and nods appreciatively, you know that look. He doesn't know what you're talking about.  
"What she danced in the movie Black Swan" while you explain it you try to suppress a laugh.  
"You are about to laugh, I also explained volleyball to you"  
his loud laugh sounds through your living room, so you just have to laugh too.  
"So you want to teach me that now?"

"Bokuto-san as much as I would love to see you like this ... buuut I can also do standard dance and we are learning that now"  
You pull him closer to you.  
After you explain the basic attitude and the theory, he looks still a little uncertain.  
But you are amazed how much ambition he develops the more he understands the process.  
As soon as he notices him makeing an mistake , everything is started again, until he is satisfied with himself.  
In the end you are so sweaty that you only wear your bra. You sit on the floor and you share a bottle of water.  
You almost forgot how happy dancing makes you. Bokuto sighs and wipes the sweat with his t-shirt. "We should have done that earlier"

When he says so, your heart is beating heavy. "Did you have fun?"  
He nods slowly "And you looked incredibly happy by dancing with me. And that make me happy, too."

The feeling grows inside you, that you have to touch him. You slide on his lap and hug him.  
It is the first time that your feelings have to get out again. You close your legs behind his back, lean your head on his shoulder and hold on to him.  
The beating of his heart gives you an incredible feeling of security. "Please never leave me alone again" your voice almost break.It is the first time in a long time that you don't have to be strong.  
At least for 5 min. Just sit in his arm. The Touch of his hands as they caress your back.  
He clears his throat.  
"Please understand that I like Yachi, she is very busy with her exams right now and I want her to do it well.“  
"Of course ,I understand that, I'm just scared that I'll let all these feelings go again. And in the end I need to cry so much like the last time, and I'm alone again , and I'll watch you marry Yachi and make children with her."  
He sighs and clings to you. "But I love you"

You nod "Unfortunately I don't know how much I can rely on it"  
His eyes are looking for yours, he looks a little hurt.  
Your hands wander over his cheeks, you pull him towards you and kiss him. He gratefully returns your kiss, you try to push your body much tighter against his.  
You kiss each other for so long, until the ringing of his cell phone breaks the silence.  
"I know you do, although I don't know why“

You slide off his lap and hand him his cell phone.  
"Fuck, it's 3 am."  
A feeling of oppression arises in your chest.  
This situation goes unbelievably to the substance. You know exactly who called and you feel equally bad, as well as full of jealousy.  
"Sorry I stopped you," you murmur.  
"No, no ... that was ... I think the best evening we have had together in a long time."

When he puts on his jacket, you are leaning against the wall in the hallway.  
"Next Wednesday ..." he starts. But he doesn't have to end the sentence at all.  
"…...is your birthday ....".  
He grins and nods.  
"It may be stupid, but would you imagine coming to my party?"  
"I have Aya" you might say a little too quickly.  
But the idea of watching the whole thing with Yachi in real life scares you.  
"Bring her with you. I know it is shit and difficult, but the most important thing for me is that you are there"  
His supplication almost breaks your heart. So you nod.

When open your mailbox the next day, there is a receipt in it, with something written on the backside.

"I love you, because you grunt when you laugh"

You look at the note in amazement.

The following day, you get a letter with a note in it.

"I love you, because you sort your shoes by color"

Every day you get an other message , why you are loved.  
You are impressed, Bokuto seems to understood something.

That's why you're a little more relaxed, when you stand at his door with Aya by the hand.  
Traditionally, Bokuto is absolutely excited when it comes to his birthday.  
Aya and he fall into each other's arms, it always moves your mothers heart.  
You get him your present, but he pulls you to him first.  
"I love you for doing this today"  
"Yes, I'm getting very exciting note every day, thank you" you say and smile at him.  
He grins and leads you to his other guests.

Aakashi is there for your joy. After instructing Aya what the rules are here, you sit down with him.  
"Stressed out?" he asks. You run your hand through your hair and sigh. "Yes, it's the first time I'm taking Aya to something like that. And I'm not so sure if it's a good idea either." 

She sticks to Bokuto like glue. She takes gifts with him and Bokuto introduces them to his guests and she walks through the house as a matter of course  
"I think it's the most beautiful gift for Bokuto-san that she is here." Akaashi notes.  
You decide to tell Kōtarō to give her to you as soon as he gets annoyed. "Maybe I'll get some water first" ..  
Akaashi laughs softly. "Please do us both a favor and get a beer." You laugh and go to the kitchen.  
. You almost run into Yachi at the door.  
After she apologizes exaggeratedly and praises your dress, you feel exaggeratedly bad.  
Bokuto's voice announces loudly "I bought wine for you" when he comes around the corner and sees you he get silent. But Fortunately, Aya breaks the silence and announces her hunger and thirst.  
It is Yachi who gives Aya something to drink and explains the food to her.  
Bokuto and you exchange a look. You don't have to say anything, you both feel guilty.  
You dodge his gaze and get wine from the fridge.  
You go back to Akaashi and sit next to him with a sigh.

"There is wine?" he asks you in surprise and you nod. Then he laughs darkly. "Or is there wine for you?" He winks at you.  
You have a good time with Akaashi, you like him and his calm way.  
Aya simply has undivided attention. If she is not dancing with Bokuto around, she is with Hinata ... or with Yachi.  
Your guilty conscience doesn't allow any resentment there.  
"Her uterus is jumping" you say and Akaashi has to laugh.  
"Yes, Yachi-san said that Bokuto and she are planning to have children as soon as she graduate"  
You are so surprised by this information that you choke on your wine.  
Akaashi pats your back. Before you can say anything, Aya comes to you. She is absolutely turned on, sitting on your lap she tells Akaashi and you what she did and what she will do.  
But you quickly notice that she is tired. You rock her back and forth a little until she falls asleep on your breast. From the corner of your eye you can see Bokuto watching you.

"Sooo Akaashi-kun I will have to say goodbye now"You just want to get up when Bokuto kneels to you.  
"Do you want to put her in my bed?"as he asks, he caresses Ayas back.  
You would love to go home. "Please don't go yet," he whispers.  
Although he is practically not concerned with you, you cannot refuse him.  
So you carry Aya to his room. And shut the door behind you. It's strange to be here again. In a corner is a bag that obviously belongs to Yachi.  
You sigh and put Aya in Bokuto's bed. This situation is absolutely strange.

Various important-looking documents lie on Bokuto's desk.  
Since you have always been curious, you take a closer look at them.  
One is the booking confirmation for a love hotel tonight.  
You could vomit after this information.  
But then, you discover something interesting. An Argantine Volleyball team made an offer to Bokuto to play a season for them.  
You have to smile involuntarily and are grateful that your parents forced you to learn Spanish at school.  
You just put the papers back in place as the room door opens slowly. Bokuto pushes quietly through the door.  
"Hey everything okay?" he asks and looks at Aya. "Shes just so wonderful," he whispers excitedly.

"We are going to Argentina with you"  
Even in the dark you can see how this statement overwhelms him. "Well ... I actually ended up thinking about that."  
You look at him stunned. "Are you stupid? Why?" You reach for the papers and wag it in front of his face. "This is an incredible opportunity. And Aya and I are there, you just have to give the go"  
His hands fall on your face and you feel his lips on yours. "You are so great," he whispers between his kisses.  
You push it away easily. "It has less to do with me than with the fact that you've been talking about it since I've known you."  
His hug grows tighter. "And I wasn't really sure, if you still love me," his voice breaks. You frown and look at him. "Kōtarō I never stopped to love you" when you think about the time without him, tears come up for you too. "I can't say that as long as the situation is like this." You pack the booking confirmation "And that just doesn't make it easier."  
His sigh lifts his chest. "I'm sorry, Yachi gave it to me, I don't know what to do either"  
You actually have a clear idea of what to do, but you say.  
"As long as you are her boyfriend, be glad that you have sex tonight." You try to laugh, but you can see in his eyes that he doesn't believe your lie.  
"It's just the just punishment for sniffing things that don't concern me."  
He laughs. "I can't refute that. But actually everything that happens in my life concerns you."  
You detach yourself from him and go to the door to see, if Aya is able to open it. Before you leave the room, Bokuto pulls you back to kiss you.  
"We're going to Argentina," you whisper and grin before opening the door.

You drop back next to Akaashi, who has already poured you new wine. Thankfully you sip on the glass. After 2 hours you have already started your 2nd bottle and have a lot of fun with the equally drunk Akaashi.  
From the corner of your eye you can see Yachi and Bokuto kissing. You sigh without wanting to. This situation is just so strange.

"You still love him, don't you?" Akaashi interrupts your thoughts.  
You nod slightly and take another sip of wine.  
"I think he still loves you, he looks at you all evening and he loves your daughter too. And I never thought that I would see Bokuto with a child"Akaashi laughs drunk.  
You shrug your shoulders and decide to change the subject.

It is almost midnight.  
After Yachi has hiked on Bokuto's lap, you decide to leave. You quietly get Aya out of his room, she just looks at you sleepily and then leans back on your shoulder.  
Slowly you go to Bokuto and Yachi, who is just burying her tongue in his mouth. You clear your throat quietly. "Sorry, I don't want to disturb you. Just thank you again for the invitation and say goodbye."  
Yachi stand up and hugs you. Then she caresses Aya's cheek. "You really have a cute daughter," she says, smiling at you.  
You say thank you and your eyes go to Bokuto, who looks at you with concern.  
"Do you want to carry her all the way?"  
„Of course, that's not a problem, I'm strong," you smile at him. Then he hugs you. "Watch out. If anything strikes you as strange please call me." you look at him in surprise. "I've gone home alone a thousand times."  
"Yes, but you didn't have Aya with you." he looks at you seriously. It feels incredibly good that Bokuto thinks about things that he would not have done before.  
You nod "You're right. So then ... have fun later" You could have refrained from commenting, but your nasty heart wanted to hear these words.  
He nods and looks at you uncertainly. You feel like he's trying more to understand you.  
As you arrive your home you are sweaty as hell and put Aya in her bed. You let yourself fall on your bed and sight, you don't really understand why you're doing all this. He fucks another woman in a hotel and regularly stresses you out with your job.  
You look at your cell phone

Bokuto:

"Are you already home?"

Your heart beats faster. That is the reason. But you are too tired to answer and send a thumbs up.

You must have been asleep for two hours when you wake up because your cell phone is ringing. As you open your eyes, you see a shadow in front of your window and everything within you flinches.  
Bokuto's name lights up on your display.  
You accept the conversation and watch the shadow. "It's me, let me in," he whispers softly.  
You sleepy and go to the door to let a horrible looking Bokuto in. When you close the door he presses you tightly in his arms.  
"For God's sake what happened?" you ask nervously.  
"Much", he says and goes to your kitchen. You frantically follow him, he fetches a water from the fridge and drops on your couch.  
"Bokuto? What's wrong?" internally you expect the worst. A pregnant Yachi, an accident or something like that.  
He sighs, "I broke up with Yachi", actually that's a good thing for you, but since it was planned differently, something must have happened.  
Unsure how to behave, you caress his thigh. "Would you like to tell me what happened, or would you prefer tomorrow?"  
His eyes are exhausted. "Can I use your shower? And then I'll tell you everything"  
You nod thoughtfully "Of course you can"

While Bokuto is in the shower, you consider staying in the living room or going back to bed. You don't expect him to go home, so you decide to wait for him in bed.  
He only comes to your bedroom wearing his underpants. He drops down next to you. Since you have never experienced Bokuto like this, you are not sure what to do now. First of all, you put some of the duvet over him. When you notice how he puts his arms around you, you thankfully put your head on his bare chest.  
For a long time you hear nothing but his heartbeat. At your fingertips you can feel the tips of hair growing back on his chest.  
"We were in this love hotel ..." he begins at some point. "and we tried to have ..."  
"... sex" you finish the sentence.  
"Exactly, but it didn't work"  
You can guess where the problem is, but you still have to ask to understand it properly.  
"What didn't work?"  
He sighs and you feel it makes him uncomfortable. He just says "Me" and makes a meaningful gesture.  
"You didn't get hard?" you get to the point.  
He nods and sighs. "Well and then we just talked about the fact that we generally have problems. I'm too childish, too unorganized and have too little time for her, she accused me of"  
Somewhere she is right with what she says. But you are as disorganized as he is - you two really need a Yachi to organize your life.  
"Then she said that she absolutely wants children and how great it was with Aya today. And I said to her I want to accept the offer in Argentina beforehand and then she asked me how I would imagine it. And then I said, that it is better if we split“  
Then there was a lot of crying, but not as much as you did back then. And now I'm here "

You hum like you're thinking.  
"I'm sorry your birthday had to end like this," you say.  
"Yeah that's not nice, but technically it wasn't my birthday anymore. And if it ends with you in my arm its good"  
You nod "Yeah, I'm glad you're here."  
You hug him tightly, run your hands over his nipples and wonder if he likes it when you suck on it.  
"But it just didn't work," he says a little incredulously.  
"I tried everything. I even thought of you and I couldn't."  
You look leaning your head on your hand. "What's the bigger problem for you? That you left Yachi or that your penis wasn't working?" you grin a little provocatively.  
He sights and looks at the ceiling. "Well ... that's never happened to me." 

You have to laugh. "You are so cute. So I'm not surprised.  
1.I think you'd rather be in the Love Hotel with me  
2\. You were you drunk  
3\. Today , out of a champagne mood we decided to go to Argentina for a year.  
And Kō-chan, you're not a machine. "  
You are not quite sure whether your words are working. He still looks uncertainly at the ceiling.  
You grin and slide up to his ear.  
"And if you imagine me lying naked under you? My legs spread wide for you. And my dripping pussy is just waiting for you to push your cock into it." You whisper in his ear and give him a kiss on the Cheek.  
And there it is, his grin that you love so much.  
He takes your hand and guides it in his boxers. You bump into his hard cock. "Actually, you always work," he whispers, and his kisses wander down your throat. You rub his cock a little, and exhale sharply.  
"As much as I'd like to do that with you now, but I can't."  
He covers your face with little kisses before pushing his tongue into your mouth.  
"You know I don't care about your period," he whispers.  
You gently push him away.You know that and your sucked sheets know it too.  
You look at him seriously and clear your throat. "First you were lying naked on another woman a few hours ago. And secondly, Yachi is nice and somehow she doesn't deserve it. Maybe it's silly to say something like that , because as you fucked me last week, I didn't care. But no idea – I just cant. Not today - but maybe tomorrow morning "you say with a wink.  
He nods. "You're right. We've been pretty shit to her."  
You nod and would like to feel bad but you don't.  
And so he takes you in his arms and you sleep as deeply as in a long time.

When you open your eyes the next morning, it is daylight in your bedroom. You reach next to you, but there is nobody - just a note.

"I love you because you are talking while you sleeping."

You have to grin and then you look at the watch. It's 11 o'clock. You get up in shock, you haven't slept that long for ages. Aya must be awake and you just didn't hear that.

When you leave the bedroom, you can already hear them in Aya's room. Bokuto's level of excitement must be around 200 and Aya is enthusiastic about laughing.  
As you look around the corner, they are standing in Aya's room with a balloon. You grin, he's trying to bring her volleyball closer.  
When Bokuto sees you, he kneels to Aya. "Look who woke up, isn't your mama beautiful in the morning?"  
Aya looks at him, you could almost say „in love“ and nods.  
"We made you coffee and even went to the bakery." Bokuto explains and Aya nods.  
Surprised, you raise your eyebrows and Aya pushes you into the kitchen. "Look we have a heart painted on the butter - for you" She proudly shows you the butter and you grin.  
"So? Then you deserve kisses," laughing, you press kisses all over her face. Laughing, she wipes her face and hugs you.  
Bokuto looks at you outraged. "I also painted the heart in the butter." With a smile, you pull him towards you and kiss him.  
You sit down and find that what Bokuto bought is much better than your 3 day old toast.  
"Sorry, I just didn't wake up," you explain.  
He shrugs. "No problem I had a great morning."  
You grin he seems to feel much better than last night.

"I also have to hurry up a bit because Aya's father is coming to pick her up. And if I still look like I'm out of bed, there is only one stupid saying."  
"Really?" Bokuto seems a little sad about the information.  
"Hey, I fought for a long time, for him to do that. Besides, when she's gone ... you know." winking you point to your breasts. Bokuto laughs out loud.  
With a grin you eat your breakfast.

When Aya is picked up by her father, you notice Bokuto's strange looks. After the usual small talk, you are finally alone.  
"I don't know, I don't like him very much," Bokuto hisses between his teeth. You grin and hug him. "We'll have to ask him about Argentina."  
Bokuto sigh. "Do you think he'll mind?"  
You shrug your shoulders. "I don't think so - in the end he is happy when he's out of responsibility."  
"It's not fair that he has such a wonderful child and you have to beg that he spend time with her"  
He drops onto a chair and it seems to really concern him.  
You wonder if it's not a little early, but you sit on his lap and run him through the hair.  
"Well, Kōtarō, I hope you don't get it wrong. But she only has the genes from her father. She has the memories of you. And did you ever notice that she behaves very often the way you behave. And that if her things succeed, she usually end with "Hey, Hey, Hey"? "  
He smiles. You put your arms loosely around his neck. "And in the end isnt it more important, who she loves more? And I can answer that question without a doubt," you say and kiss him.  
He exhales slowly through his nose. "Thanks," he whispers.  
You put your forehead to his. "You don't have to thank the truth"

His hands move across your back.  
Gently you start to move your hips back and forth on his lap.  
His kisses getting more demanding.  
Bokutos hands raise your legs up to under your skirt. Through your thin fabric of your panties, you feel how the bulge in his pants is getting bigger.  
You raise an eyebrow and grin cheekily. „ I´m able to feel that your problems are resolved ... so bed?"  
A dark laugh rumbles in his chest.  
He shakes his head barely noticeably. "I want you here, in this position," he whispers and opens the buttons on his pants.  
You lift your pelvis slightly and wait until he has released his cock from his pants. As you want to take off your panties, he stops you. "No, your panties looked so hot, please leave it on. I just need a condom" in his voice his excitement is clearly audible.  
You shake your head, grinning. "I'm taking the pill"  
His questioning look is priceless.  
"Well, Kōtarō, boys who have a girlfriend, are not allowed to fill my pussy ." you whisper. "But now it's all yours"  
He says your name in full excitement.  
You notice how he reaches with his fingers under the fabric of your panties and pushes it aside.  
"Fuck, the fabric is already wet," he whispers. You raise your pelvis so that it is easier for him to find your entrance.  
When you feel that its tip is in, you slowly push yourself on his cock. With a sigh you arrive on his lap.  
You are looking for his gaze as you slowly start to move up and down. Your arms are around his neck, his lips are looking for yours and you are slowly getting into a steady rhythm.  
His cock drills deeper and deeper into you, so that he touches the points that make you scream, you lean back on his knees with your hands and change the angle.  
Bokuto runs his hand under your shirt and shoves it under your bra, he caresses your nipple, until it's hard. He keeps you still on his cock. With a slight whimper, you allow him to bite your nipple over your shirt. Your pelvis moves impatiently until he releases you again.  
With a sigh you pick up your rhythm again. His one hand goes from your hip under your skirt. He searches for your clit and rubs it in small circles.  
And that's it! Your whole body twitches as the orgasm hits you. Bokuto really has trouble keeping you on his lap.  
"That was close," he whispers as you gasp for breath.  
"That was good," you reply out of breath.  
He grins at you and kisses your chin. Then he lifts you up as if you were a feather and carries you to the couch. "Lean over the backrest. I apologize now, but I could be a little rough" Bokuto explains as he pushes your skirt up and greedily shoves his cock past your panties into you.  
His thurts are really rough and demanding. "You are so fucking tight like that," he murmurs. His pace gets faster and you try to make yourself as tight as possible.  
"Fuck" he gasps as you squeeze your thighs a little more.  
He speeds up and his fingers dig into your hips.You lie moaning and panting on the back of the sofa that bores into your stomach.  
You are desperately looking for something to hold onto. Bokuto understands the wink and holds you by the shoulders.  
His breathing becomes faster and he opens a monologue about the properties of your pussy. Until he fills you with his sperm, with three deep thurts.  
„Fuck, that felt so good“ he breathes.  
As he comes down from his height, you notice how all your clothes stick to your body and your legs are very shaky.  
Bokuto pulls you up and kisses you. "I love you, I think you are just able to have sex like this, when you love each other," he murmurs.  
You have to laugh and kiss him.  
"Are you a poet now?"  
He laughs out loud. "I'm totally sweaty"  
You sigh. "Me too, moreover I have your sperm in my panties and feel like I've peed in my pants."  
He scratches his head ashamed. "Yes, sometimes I'm a horny bastard"  
"That's why we fit together so well," you tell him with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blasty_Bakugou for your help <3

Bokuto stands grumpily in the doorway. You try to ignore him. Put your makeup on carefully and put your shoes in your bag. "Aren't they a little too high?" you hear his tense voice.  
Your eyes are looking for his. "The last time I wore them, you fucked me in a restaurant toilet because you found them so hot." You try to cool down your voice as much as possible. You've got that kind of discussion almost every weekend.  
He looks offended at the wall and sniffs.  
His behavior annoys you so much.  
You are on your way to work and Bokuto is there to take care of Aya.  
He suspiciously examines your hot pants. "Just don't wear pants at all,the guys will like it a little bit more," he whispers.   
"Tell me, do you have a problem?" although you know the answer, you ask this question.  
"I'm sorry that it bothers me, when my girlfriend shows her tits to the whole world. "  
Annoyed, you throw the closet door shut. "I'm not your girlfriend," you hiss.  
"But we act like a couple," returns Bokuto annoyed.  
You also feel like his girlfriend internally, but you won't tell him that.  
"Yes, and as soon as I'm convinced that you won't find another woman great next month, I can be your girlfriend again."  
With an annoyed sound he goes into the kitchen. His behavior makes you so angry, waving wildly with your hand you run after him.  
"I also enjoy it and I make good money with it. It's not like I'm sleeping with someone there.“  
Bokuto laughs sarcastically. "That would be even nicer. I take care of your child here and you fuck with some guys for money."  
You stare at him in disbelief. "Think about what you're saying ... I'm really sorry that you have to take care of my bastard because I go to work so that my bastard can go to school." You fold your arms over your chest.  
"I told you several times that you don't have to do this." he says in a tight voice.  
You laugh ironically. "And then? Will you pay me for me to spread my legs for you? Ahh and by the way, I was the one who watched you kissing another woman in front of me..." you angrily grab your bag and storm out.  
You breathe the cold air in front of the door. Then you remember that you forgot your key and it also feels wrong to go after this conversation. You knock on the door and wait until Bokuto slowly opens the door.  
You look guilty on the floor.  
"I forgot my key... and ....." uncertainly you rock back and forth.  
"And?" he asks with his eyebrows raised.  
"I want to apologize."  
He sighs and hugs you. "Me too, I didn't want to hold you against taking care of Aya. I love her as much as I love you." he kisses you on the head.  
"And I'm sorry I yelled at you and of course the things I said. Now kiss me properly."  
His lips feel softer than usual.  
You sigh. "You are the only man who can do that with me. That and other dirty things." Smiling, you turn and go.

When you come back at night, a grinning Bokuto awaits you in the living room. "You're still awake," you smile.  
He jumps up enthusiastically. "Of course, I have something else planned," he says and kisses you. You grin and empty your bags. "This is your tip today?" Bokuto asks and looks over your shoulders. You nod, yawning.   
"Not bad." It has to be a lot of willpower for him to show some interest.  
“You're smiling. You really had fun today.”  
"Do you want to take a shower?" You nod, but look at Bokuto a little confused. "Are you going to tell me what you're up to?" He shakes his head and grins.  
"I hate surprises," you murmur.  
"I know," he says with a laugh and you go to the bathroom.

As you open the bathroom door, candles are set up on the way to your bedroom.  
Unfortunately, the first thing you feel is doubt. Slowly you walk down the aisle and secretly pray that Bokuto doesn't plan any nonsense. You are tired and exhausted and don't want to have to explain to him that you don't want to marry him or something like that.  
When you go around the corner, Bokuto is sitting on the bed. "Hey there you are, are you okay?"  
You hesitantly nod. "I'm a little nervous about what to expect." you admit openly.  
He grins and claps his hands euphorically.  
"I’m going to give you a massage."  
You exhale with relief. Maybe a little too much, as his questioning look tells you.  
"Sorry, you know we’re not that romantic and when I saw the candles I thought you were asking if I would marry you or something."  
He shakes his head, blushing a little. "Just undress and lie down on the bed."  
He opens your bathrobe and pulls it over your shoulders.  
You're still unsure, Bokuto has never massaged you before.  
You lie down in the middle of the bed and Bokuto stands in front of the bed with his arms crossed. "I could just look at you like that all day." he mumbles. You raise your eyebrows. And then he grins. "Sorry."

When he goes to climb on the bed, you stop him. "You want to massage me in jeans and a t-shirt?“  
His look is a little bit confused, so you laugh and explain.  
“Hey, if a hot guy massages me, then half-naked."   
He grins and pulls off his t-shirt and jeans. "Better?"  
You grin broadly. "Definitely."

He takes your thighs between his legs and runs his hands over your buttocks.  
Then he starts to knead your muscles in the shoulders.  
"Would it have been so bad if I had asked you?" his voice sounds focused. You notice how your muscles tighten again. "Relax," he whispers and puts a kiss between your shoulder blades.  
"Well, it might be a little early. I wouldn't have known what to say." You flinch when he drops oil on your back. "Sorry, I should have warmed it up. Yes, it would be too early, but I think I'll ask you some day."  
You sigh. "You can press harder... maybe I am the one who will ask you someday," you say with a grin. "Although a wedding isn't that important to me either." you sigh. Bokuto has truly talented hands.  
"I think it's important for me, I wanna have the same name as my kids... and I want everyone to know that you’re my wife."   
"Are you going to be a romantic now?" you grin over your shoulder. He grins, "I'm going to conquer you." You laugh softly. "Yes, you’re not that bad at it."  
You still get a message every day with a reason why he loves you.  
You sigh. "I have to say that feels very good."  
He laughs darkly. "Yes, I know how to make my girl feel good."

"And you don't expect anything in return?" you look at him, uncertainly.  
He shakes his head. "I want to say sorry for being a jealous idiot earlier today. But it's really nice to do this, because I can always touch your ass while doing it. You just have such a great ass," he says euphorically and runs his hands over your buttocks.  
You grin and laugh darkly. He grins “What?“  
"Well Kō-chan, I really wondered why you’ve never asked me for anal."  
His hands snap from your butt. "What?"  
"Sorry if I got too close to you." He scratches his head frantically and dodges your gaze. "I've never thought about it." he explains.  
"I've noticed your erection on my butt," you say casually.  
It's so cute how nervous he is. "Can I please look in your face when we talk about something like that?" his voice sounds almost panicked. Laughing, you turn around and sit down.

"Hey," you whisper and kiss him tenderly. "Thanks for the massage, it was fabulous."  
Your kisses calm him down, but inside you want to ask what his problem is.  
"I love you," you whisper. He kisses your forehead and caresses your bare back. "Me too... so much."

"So, since we have clarified that, tell me what the problem is." you ask, almost excited.  
He looks uncertain. You could help him to formulate the things which are spinning around his head, but it's so cute that you just have to look at him for a while.  
"So, you thought about it before?"  
You move close to his face, as soon as he becomes unsure you kiss him.  
"I have to admit, yes."  
You hummed in agreement. "Yes, I also thought about it too."  
"Really? Have you done it before?"  
Sometimes you feel uncomfortable that you’ve always enjoyed experimenting when it comes to sex.  
Bokuto doesn't seem to impress that much. On the contrary, it seems to turn him on, but it's still an uncomfortable feeling for you.  
So you nod slightly. "Yes, once or twice,"  
He nods approvingly.  
"Does it hurt?" You pull a pout and look for the right words.  
"Yes, it hurts a little, but after some time it's kind of good but strange, too. Ah, there’s no idea how to describe it," You laugh, shyly. 

"Have you tried it?" you ask, lost in thoughts and stroking his arms.  
He raises his eyebrow and looks at you questioningly. "Who could I've done this with?"  
You both laugh and you stroke his hair on the back of his neck.  
"Sorry, the question was stupid."  
He nods. "Really, it was, you don't have that with one night stands and I couldn't talk to Yachi about something extraordinary like that."  
You hum and kiss him. "Now you can talk to me about it- although I think it isn't that extraordinary."  
He kisses you tenderly “And I'm so thankful, that you are with me.”  
You grin, it's almost scary how much he tries to please you.

"So, do you want to try?" Your hands look for his and cling to them.  
"The thought is kind of strange."  
You nod. "Yes, the thought is really strange and it's also dirty... but I don't know... somehow good."  
"I'm afraid to hurt you." His rough hands run over your arms.  
"I trust you, you won´t, but I don't want to push you to anything either. I just think it's always good to try everything. "  
He kisses you slowly and tenderly. "You are really crazy. Why are you doing this? You always try to make everything possible for me."  
You smile almost shyly, as his eyes hit yours you get goose bumps.  
"Well I'm madly in love with you."  
His dark laugh makes you tremble.

"Me too, so let's try," he whispers and kisses you.  
He pushes you slowly on your back and you automatically open your legs.  
His hand goes between your legs, his fingertips touch your clitoris and begin to rub gently it in a circular motion.  
"Make me come first," You whisper with a moan.  
He grins and you follow his fingers with your hip. "How do you want it? Should I eat you out?"  
You shake your head and reach into his crotch. "No, I want to be fucked. Actually, not in the nice way," you grin. "But be careful that you don't come".

You get the sweetest Bokuto laugh as he pulls off his shorts. “That surely can be a problem. It fucking turns me on to fuck you,” he whispers, while he lays on top of you, driving his tip through your pussy.  
As he pushes in, he puts your hands on his neck and you enjoy the stretch you feel.  
"God, you have no idea how good you feel in me," you sigh loudly.  
He kisses you with a sigh. “Well, I think I've a slight idea how good it feels.“  
He starts to move his hips, eagerly you put your legs over his shoulders.  
“Already?“ he asks with a grin.  
"I said I want it hard and dirty," you kiss him demandingly and lean back.  
He goes in incredibly deeply. You wriggle under him and moan loud and wantingly.  
Your lips touch in an incredibly hot way, Bokuto's hands rub against your breasts hard.

Bokuto bends his lips around your nipple and sucks on it. Groaning, you lift your back off the mattress.  
That motivates him to do it with your other nipple too. He just takes more time for it and slowly runs his tongue over it, until it is hard.  
His teeth gently dig into your flesh before he sucks on it.  
"Fuck," you moan, and Bokuto grins dirtily around you nipple.

Your legs slide off his shoulders and lie loosely around his waist.   
Bokuto puts his hand between your legs again and rubs your clitoris as he picks up his pace.  
His lips fall on your neck, his kisses are going to be bites.   
Bites on your neck, your breasts and your lower lips. Your body shakes between lust and pain as you notice how your muscles tighten, your breath stops.  
You come with a begging scream of his name.  
You lie trembling under him, notice how his lips move from your neck up to your lips.  
"You are incredibly good," you breathe heavily.   
"It's so much fun doing these things with you, you're the hottest thing for me," he whispers in a husky voice.  
You grin "I don't think you know how hot you are."  
He kisses you, and you can see how much willpower it takes for him to pull out of you.

He breathes out loudly and grins shyly at you and you grin back. "I love it when I have a little more self-confidence like you - and that doesn't happen often." You laugh.  
His grin widened. "Yes, you have so much of it, you are good in so many ways."  
You grimace and roll your eyes before leaning over to your dessert.

He kisses your hip and his hands wander to your breasts, sometimes he can't stop touching you.  
"What are you doing there?" he mumbles.  
You throw a condom at him and keep rummaging in the drawer.  
Triumphantly, you hold up a tube.  
"What's this?" he asks while staring at the condom in disbelief.  
"This is a condom and I would advise you to wear it and this is lubricant."  
He does as you said and watches you prepare yourself. "Do you need help?" he asks. You shake your head quickly. "No, no, your fingers don't belong there, penis is okay, fingers aren't."  
He laughs and leans forward to kiss you. "Sometimes you're a weird girl, but I understand."  
You nod and think for a moment. "I think I'm ready."

He exhales audibly. "Okay okay, please tell me if anything hurts too much."  
You nod. "Just slow down a bit more than usual."  
You drop on all fours. Bokuto kisses your spine. When he gets to your neck he whispers, "Hey, I want to kiss you first."  
After he has loosened his lips, you notice how he is looking for your ass with his cock.   
You notice how his tip presses against your entrance. He starts to move slowly and pushes in with light impacts. Panting, you lean forward. "Everything okay?" despite his excitement, you hear his worry.  
You nod "Yes, just keep going."  
You really underestimated it, but the pain is still bearable.  
"This is fucking tight," Bokuto hisses between his teeth. Your hands cling to the sheets and you gasp out your feelings.  
With every movement he penetrates deeper into you. Your arms give away and you lie down on your stomach. Bokuto follows you and you feel his upper body on your back.   
His movements become a little faster, you feel his hot breath and his loud moans, between your shoulder blades.

His hand pushes past your hip and searches for your clit. He pulls you up slightly and starts rubbing you. The slight pain, his fingers on your clit, his groans on your ear are just too much.  
He pulls you towards him, covers your breasts with his arm, while the other still tries to rub your clit and pushes you further.  
The air is filled with your loud moans and cries. You can feel the sweat running down your body.   
Bokuto's breath stops as he spills into the condom. “Fuck, you feel so good. So fucking good.” he whispers in his afterglow.

As he drops down next to you, he grabs your hand. "I love you," he gasps. You nod and drive your hand through your sweaty hair.  
"My throat is dry from moaning. I think we were terribly loud."  
He runs his hand over his stomach. "Yes, I think we are rarely that loud."  
You sigh. "When Aya gets older, we have to learn to be quieter."  
He nods and his breath normalizes. You are searching for the bottle of water to drink and give it to him.  
"I'm going to see Aya..." The thought that she woke up from these noises makes you uneasy.  
Bokuto's hand stops you. "I have to turn off the candles anyway, I'll check on her."

When you hear Bokuto coming out of the bathroom, you put on your t-shirt and go pee.  
As you come back, he is still not back again.   
Curious, you go to Aya's room, where Bokuto is standing in front of her bed.  
You hug him from behind. "Hey, are you all right?" you whisper, and soak up his scent.  
"Yes, she's still sleeping, I just wanted to look at her a little," he whispers.  
"Do you watch me when I'm sleeping too?"  
He laughs darkly and strokes your arm. "Sometimes."  
You laugh softly and hit his shoulder. "I'm going to bed," you whisper.

It takes another 10 minutes for Bokuto to follow you.  
"I already wanted to bring you your blanket," you say theatrically.  
Laughing, he pulls you towards you. "No, I want to touch your breasts a little, that's why I came back." You laugh outraged, one thing that you love the most about him is that he is an incredible dork. He makes you laugh, and that's one of the best feelings.  
He lies behind you and shoves his hands under your shirt. "So..now it was worth coming back."  
You laugh and put your hands on his. He presses his cheek against yours, you notice how his stubble grows. „Are you feeling okay?“ he whispers.  
"Yes, I don't regret it if you want to know. How are you?"  
He makes a noise that suggests that he is thinking.  
"I'm incredibly grateful that you let me try everything. It felt good and the whole thing was hotter than I expected, but I don't need it once a week now."  
You are grateful for this answer, even if you didn't find it so bad. “Yeah, that was really hot,” you sighed.

His hand travels over your stomach and sticks to your scar. He seems to particularly like this place on your body.  
"What do you think? Will we have a baby soon?"  
You turn around in disbelief and look him up and down.  
"We may have a baby one day, but not soon."  
He sighs and says your name in a very strange tone. "I know I screwed up and of course I know we won't have a baby next year, but I want to be able to plan something."  
You try to smile then you sigh.  
"Kōtarō, there are just three reasons why I can't be as euphoric as you are about the thought of becoming a baby.  
1\. My studies are not finished and I´d love to have a good paid job one day.  
2\. Babies don't sleep at night - and I can't stay awake for long nights again. I know you would help me, but unfortunately I have the breasts.  
And 3rd and I think this is the most important reason, why I can't make such plans now is:  
we should wait for Argentina. We will live together 24/7 at the same place and there are beautiful women in Argentina ... "  
At the last point, Bokuto dodges your gaze.  
"Do you really think I'm falling in love with some Argentinian woman?"  
You laugh sarcastically.  
"I don't hope so, but I didn't think a tiny little blonde girl could be a serious competitor to me then either." He sighs and pulls you into his arm. "I'm such an idiot."  
You are a little surprised that he is not discussing. Admitting weaknesses is usually not Bokuto's strength.  
You stroke his cheek with your hand. "No, you are my favorite person in the world and I love you so much. It's just that, if something like that should happen again, Aya and I are gone. And not only way back home, we are gone – gone, in the way that Aya and I will live somewhere else." You are startled by the determination of your voice.

Suddenly his eyes fill with tears. "That would be the worst. You are just everything. I try to show you how much I love you everyday and I've always felt that it is still not enough."  
You cling to him. "I know that you love me. But I also know how quickly other things inspire you and I think that's the problem that I still have. But I think that will pass... because I do love you…"  
It is unusual to see Bokuto emotional. Usually, you are the one who cries all the time.4

“I need to tell you something,” Bokuto confessed.  
And immediately your inner tension is back, you try to prepare for the worst.  
It takes a feeling of eternity for Bokuto to continue. "Do you remember the sponsorship contract I signed for your studies?"  
You nod slightly.  
"I kept it and put the money in a savings account. I wanted to send it to you as soon as Aya starts school. So that she is able to visit the best school. I know you've had problems taking money from someone, but it's for Aya."  
You take a deep breath, now it's your eyes that fill with tears.  
"You know, if it makes sense for you to dance there, I will support you. At least I want to try it. But if it is only because you need money to send Aya to school, there is money for it.   
No matter what happens - even if you are going to meet someone else. I will support Aya."

You swallow hard. "Kōtarō, I don't know what to say, apart from the fact that I can't imagine feeling anything like that for someone else. And I think a simple ‘Thank you’ isn't enough."  
He strokes your cheek. “Please try to trust me again, because meanwhile I think I know where I belong.“  
You smile at him and kisses you. "Then we will have no problems."


	11. Chapter 11

You sit between countless other people together with Aya and your mother. It's the day of Bokuto's farewell game. And as you didn't expect otherwise,your mother is close to tears.  
"It is so sad that this is the last game."  
You look up from your beer. "You mean, it's sad that your grandchild and I are going away."  
She drops down next to you. "Yes, yes, but I like your boyfriend so much." You pull Aya onto your lap and put popcorn in your mouth. "Your grandma is a little crazy," you murmur.  
Aya grins at you. "There is Kōtarō," she says and looks behind you. "No, look there, you will see him soon." You say and point towards the field.  
"No Mama really, there is Kōtarō!" she says and waves.  
"She's right," you hear his voice.

You turn around and a laughing Bokuto stands behind you.  
"Shouldn't you be down there?" you ask and go to him.  
He looks incredibly excited, although he loves attention so much, so you are a little surprised.  
"Hey, everything's okay?" you ask and look at him a little worried.  
He bends down to you. "I have to go to the toilet all the time. And when I was giving interviews it was really strange in my stomach. I'm afraid that I'll get sick," he whispers.  
You put your lips close to his ear. "Well Kō-chan, I don’t like to tell you, but what you feel there is nervousness," you whisper. He laughs. "Yes, it feels strange."  
"I know, let someone always nervous give you advice."  
He is already grinning- that's a good sign.  
"Just think of something really great that’s waiting for you when you have done it.  
Actually, it's a surprise, but you know I´m not good at keeping something like that. So my mother is organizing a real BBQ for you today. Unfortunately I haven't prepared anything great, but if you want to have a little "fun" afterwards. You can choose what this fun should look like. " you whisper with a husky voice.  
You can hear his dark laugh in his chest. "All I want?"  
You grin generously and nod.  
"Fine, then prepare yourself to wear something insanely slutty," he laughs darkly.  
You nod. "Yes, I thought so."  
He takes a deep breath. "I'm actually feeling better," he says, almost in surprise.  
"You see, sometimes even I can calm you down," you smile and squeeze his hand.  
You just want to leave when you notice how he pulls you back.  
He takes you in his arms and kisses you passionately - with tongue.  
You easily detach yourself from him, "Everyone is looking at us" you whisper. He grins and turns.  
You just want to sit down when you hear him call your name again.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, that's my hot girlfriend, the best woman in the world and I love her!"  
You notice how you turn bright red and sit down. You can still hear him laughing.  
"I'm very happy that you both kept your clothes on," says your mother coolly.  
You sigh and drink your beer.

The game is actually pretty clear. You are proud of Bokuto for how he can concentrate again. At the end of the game, Bokuto is interviewed again by the stadium announcer.

Interviewer:  
So Bokuto-san... that was your last game in your home country, you will go to Argentina for the next season. Are you nervous?

Bokuto:

I was nervous before this game, but I'm more excited about Argentina.

Interviewer:  
Will you go there alone?

Bokuto:  
No, my great girlfriend and Aya will be with me.

Interviewer:  
Who is Aya?

While Aya proudly looks at you that her name is heard all over the hall, you feel more uncomfortable. Bokuto wipes the sweat with his jersey. You can really see how he's trying to find an answer.

Bokuto:  
"The child who lives with us."

This answer makes you grin.

As expected, the first few weeks in a foreign country are turbulent. The language barrier is great - especially for Bokuto.  
In the evenings, he often comes home frustrated and has regretted coming to Argentina several times.  
You often have trouble keeping him happy.  
Aya has surprisingly few problems getting in touch with other children, you can clearly see the influence of Bokuto from such behavior.  
You are just busy keeping everyone happy and studying alongside. Unfortunately, less than you actually wanted. But since you don't know anyone and Bokuto has little time to take care of Aya, you just have to stay at home.

You live in a tiny little apartment and have hardly any furniture, only Aya has a fully furnished room.  
Bokuto and you sleep on mattresses in the living room. But it's more or less okay. You motivate yourself that you have to live with compromises at the moment.

Even sex suffers from the situation, Bokuto is usually too exhausted when he comes home and on the days when you have to bring his mood back up, you don't feel like it.  
You are trying to be happy with the situation. You wake up next to Bokuto every morning and the first thing he does is kiss you and tell you why he loves you. A different reason every day.  
Ultimately, you assume that the situation will change again.  
Nevertheless, when you are sitting alone in your apartment in the evening, you pray internally that it is not because of another woman, even if you can't imagine it.

It's Saturday night Bokuto had an away game. You decide that it’s time to change the situation, you go to the market, buy fresh ingredients and cook steaks for Bokuto.  
After making Aya noodles and putting her to bed as early as possible, you check your smartphone and find out that Bokuto will be back in town in an hour.  
You cook super steaks with the help of the internet while they rest in the oven, you put on the sluttiest underwear you own, it has turned out over time that Bokuto has a pronounced underwear fetish, something you learned to like.  
You put on the black dress what he likes the most and matching shoes. You drop your hair down your back and put on a seductive make-up.

You set the table and put candles on it. Then you start to wait.  
After an hour you expect traffic chaos. Traffic in Argentina is completely different than you are used to.  
After 2 hours, you write Bokuto if everything is okay.  
After 3 hours, you consider calling the police.  
After 3 hours and 15 minutes you get a message from Bokuto:

"I'll be late."

Frustrated, you get your food out of the oven and eat.  
The flesh is chewy as you chew and you feel the tears of disappointment rise. You never had a problem with being alone, but at this moment you just feel incredibly lonely.

You pour yourself a glass of red wine and sit down on the only armchair you own.  
5 hours after he actually wanted to be home, you hear the key in the door.  
Bokuto stumbles into the hallway and tries to be quiet.  
"Where have you been?" your voice cuts through the silence and Bokuto flinches.  
He smiles when he sees you.  
"You're still awake, I'm sorry, the others asked if we should go for a drink..." When he sees the table in the living room and you sitting there you can see his euphoria disappears.  
"Oh fuck, I didn't know..." You get up smiling and shake your head. "How should you know that? I'm glad you had a nice evening …"you say and start clearing the table.  
Bokuto watches you uncertainly. "You look so beautiful," he says almost tonelessly.  
You smile at him and thanks as you start washing your plate.  
"I am so sorry." he hugs you from behind and kisses your neck. You back away easily, a battle rages within you.  
You’re happy for him that he had a nice evening. But you’re disappointed that he didn’t tell you.  
"It's okay," you respond coolly.  
He caresses your shoulders. "Well you don't look like it's okay."  
At least he notices it, it's a great success.  
"I feel bad for being mad."You start.  
"I feel bad because I'm happy that you had fun, that's something that you don't seem to have much of at the moment."  
He sighs and you contine.  
"So that's okay, I would have liked it if you had told me. I didn't know where you were, and I was full of fear. Look, how many times have we had sex since we're here? 5 times? In 10 weeks? .... I would have loved to be happy for you tonight. But instead I sat in this fucking armchair for 4 hours and prayed that you weren't with another woman. "  
At the last words, tears run down your cheeks and you lean against the sink.  
His pressure around your body increases. "I'm so sorry, I should have told you, I didn't think."  
And that's the point, Bokuto really thought nothing of it.  
"Yes, I know you think little about it. You think little about it when I sit here with an armchair, 2 mattresses and a folding table and wait for you to come home every evening. Mostly, you are in a bad mood or are depressed. Then I build you up and then you go to bed and I understand that you are tired, I understand that the language is difficult - for me too. I understand that in the evening you don't feel like touching me anymore. What I don't understand is that you don't tell me where you are. It's like back then with Yachi, you don't tell me where you are anymore and that scares me.“  
It is difficult for you to calm down. He hugs you and strokes your back. "Kōtarō the last thing I want to do is make you feel guilty, I know Argentina is your year, next year maybe mine …"  
Bokuto sits down on a chair and pulls you onto his lap.   
"I'm very busy with myself right now, I'm sorry, but that's why I don't notice it when I'm actually doing something wrong. But I know that I'm a bad boyfriend at the moment and... a bad friend for Aya.“  
He looks at you and his golden eyes are so soft and hurtful. "It breaks my heart that I can't give it to you. In the breaks during training, I think about you... what I want to do with you in the evening and when I'm at home I'm just so tired. The last two times we had sex it was like a fight for my orgasm. And I don't want that, I want you to shiver beneath me, but I just can't and I feel so bad about it.”  
It is a conversation that should have been a long time ago. You put your head on his shoulder and soak in his fragrance, which is covered by the smell of bars.  
"The most beautiful 5 minutes of the day are when I wake up next to you and kiss you and know that this beautiful, strong woman is my girlfriend. You are incredibly strong, you go shopping at the market, talk to the other mothers and listen to my shit in the evening. You are incredibly strong.  
No, I don't have any other women, it hurts that you think that, but I understand that. But I don't have it because before I have bad sex with someone, I want to have good sex with you. Because I love you...everyday…” His voice is calm and composed, his hands run over your back.  
"I love you too ..." you sigh. "Are you hungry? If we mix the meat with enough sauce, it may still taste…"  
He laughs. "Kiss me first."  
You kiss him lightly and grin. Then you get up and try to save the meat.

He eats and you sit opposite him. "It tastes delicious," he nods.  
You raise an eyebrow. "It was delicious. Now I would say it's chewy."  
He grins. "You did it, it tastes wonderful."  
"Liar," you whisper.  
He laughs and winks at you.  
"I thought of something," he says. You get a bag of chips and sit on your chair.  
"Yes?" You say with raised eyebrows.  
He nods and reaches for your wine glass and takes a sip.  
"We'll buy furniture tomorrow. You're right, I never thought that you didn't have much because I just sleep here."  
You clap your hands enthusiastically. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you... you don't understand how happy you make me with it."  
He looks at you and grins. "You look more than adorable today."  
You blush under his gaze, serious compliments are rare with Bokuto. You laugh and stroke your hair behind your ears.  
"Well Kō-chan, that's not all, I also wear these really tiny panties. That one which has hardly any material." you whisper in your lowest voice.  
He purses his lips, nods, and then grins. "I really screwed up today."  
You shrug your shoulders laughing. "It is two o'clock now, I have to take Aya to the language school tomorrow at 8 am. I don't think I can still have groundbreaking sex with you now."  
He says your name in a harsh tone, then he gets up and kisses you. "We got really bored."  
You laugh out loud and pull him down to you again. "I can't deny it."  
He kisses you again and smiles. "I'm going to take a shower..."  
You get up and drink the rest of your glass. "I’ll tidy up and then I go to bed too."

When you're done, you go to the bathroom and hear Bokuto singing in the shower.  
You smile, take off your dress and wash your face in front of the mirror.  
In the background you can see how Bokuto pushes the shower curtain aside.  
He whistles between his teeth. "This panties hides nothing"  
With your toothbrush in your mouth, you laugh and catch his gaze in the mirror.  
, "I know, and is insanely uncomfortable."  
He laughs out loud and you turn to him. "Soon ... Soon we will have this life under control."

You have already dragged your mattresses into the middle of the room and are just about to get the blankets out of the closet when your naked boyfriend walks through the room.  
You lean against the closet door and watch the muscles of his body move.  
"Are you staring at me?" his voice interrupts your thoughts.  
You feel caught and start looking back in the closet. "Sorry, my ex boyfriends weren't as hot as you and sometimes I can hardly believe you are my boyfriend."  
He frowns ... "Sometimes you're a little cute," he grins.  
You throw the pillow in his face and smile, embarrassed.  
When he comes to you in bed, he hugs you.  
"I take care of you better," he whispers.  
"You don't need to do that, I'm already grown up," you say, and kiss his hand.  
His warm body presses against your back.  
"No, Aya and you are the best things in my life and I'm really trying so that I don't screw it up," he whispers.  
You turn to him and kiss him.  
"We know that- well mostly ... as long as I'm not jealous,"You explain. He smiles and kisses you.  
You almost lose yourself in his kisses as you remember something.  
"Ah, next Friday there will be a solemnity in Aya’s school, if I understand the note correctly. If you have time, would you pleeeeeeeaase go there with us? I don't want to exclude Aya and alone ... well ... me.... you know, I'm not that good with other people ... "  
Your formulation sounds almost pleading.  
He laughs and kisses you. "Of course I'm there!"  
You grin and snuggle into his arm again.

As expected, this solemnity is a challenge for you both.  
Bokuto comes back with two cups and sits next to you.  
"I have no idea what that is." he says and you laugh.  
"Thank you for coming with me, I'd be sitting here all by myself. Aya is out there with some children."  
He is beaming at you. "Yes, it's kind of a date ... we haven't had something like that for a long time."  
You look at your clothes, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a cardigan.  
"That's right, the last time was still at home. Only then I might have dressed a little better," you laugh.  
He looks at you with this Bokuto gaze, that doesn't need words.  
"Okay, if you present me a nanny that I agree with, I'll allow you to hire one."   
He's kissing you. "A fabulous decision," he smiles. He's been trying to convince you of a nanny since you arrived in Argentina. You have resisted this, but you are slowly realizing that studying, looking after a child, and a household and Bokuto is a little too much. Just looking at someone can't be that bad.  
You grin at him mischievously.  
"While you celebrate your victory, I'll get us something to eat."  
You come back with two plates full of food, while Bokuto is discussing something with Aya. You are very proud of Bokuto, he has learned to say ‘no’ to Aya's irresistible eyes.  
And so Aya pouted away.  
"Problems?" you ask when you sit down.  
He shakes his head. "No, she just wanted to go where we can no longer see her."  
You shrug your shoulders. "Sometimes life is hard."

"Well, Ko-chan, here we see a plate full of, I don't know what that is, "you laugh.  
He takes something and puts it in his mouth. "It tastes good" and gives you the rest.  
You two are having a really good time. You eat things you don't know and laugh a lot.  
When Aya comes over with her friends, she is asked if you are her parents.  
"This is my mother and Kōtarō is mostly my father and sometimes I have another father, but he is not there that often."   
You notice how Bokuto feels uncomfortable, he looks at you guiltily.  
"Sorry" he whispers. "I'll explain it to her later".  
You look at him in amazement.  
"Sorry for what?"  
He looks guiltily at his plate. "Well I'm not her father and maybe she shouldn't say that."  
You put your food away and pat your hands off.  
"Now listen to me, you are in Aya’s life since she can really think. You practiced using a toilet with her, you enable her to go to an incredibly good school here... and you love her.  
All her biological father has managed to do is put his condom on in a wrong way and when it turns out that it was broken he just said " Don't worry, it´s happened before." Bokuto has to laugh when you try to imitate the voice of Aya's father.  
Then you shrug your shoulders. "And the most important thing is if Aya thinks and feels it that way... is it right, if it’s okay for you."  
You can quickly see that Bokuto could cry - laughing you take his hand.   
He clears his throat.  
"I have often wished that I’d made this child for you... she is so clever, funny and beautiful - like you and it would be so much easier for you...”

The uncertainty of how to correctly express your feelings is legible on your face.  
"Well, as much as I like the thought that you are Aya's biological father, Aya and me wouldn't be the way we are now," you shrug your shoulders. "So in the end, I think it's good the way it is. And I could never have imagined getting to know someone like you who accepts that, and loves us both like you do"  
He laughs weirdly. "Yes, I couldn't have imagined it either, but I started loving you so quickly ... and loving Aya wasn't difficult at all."  
You put something in your mouth which tastes spicy. “You see, that's why things are good as they are. "  
You swallow and grab his collar to kiss him passionately. "But should it happen - that as soon as we have our own child- you let Aya feel that she doesn't have your DNA, I will tear your balls off.” You touch his lips again briefly with yours, then you go back to your plate.

He says your name in disbelief.  
You look at him and roll your eyes.  
"I know, but I think I'll mostly be on Aya's side because she only has me....in this case."   
It seems that Bokuto is completely euphoric.  
"Yes, I know, I don't think that will happen, but do you know what?"  
You shrug your shoulders and take a sip from the cup with the unknown content.  
Bokuto waves his hands excitedly. "It's the first time that you didn't rule out that we´ll have children together."  
You put your index finger on his lips, “I’m just saying I wouldn't panic if I got pregnant."  
He is in his birthday mood , super excited and hard to stop.   
„Yeah, I'm so happy because I really wanna-” Again you interrupt him.  
"Yeah, but we're not going to start making babies now, because we don't have time to make them and no time to take care of them. If I make a baby with you, we will have to have really good sex then, and we are just doing that need satisfaction right now."You say this and think back to the morning where you had quick sex in the shower and you ended up just praying that Aya didn't come in right away.

Bokuto is beaming at you and you are seriously wondering if he has just been listening to you.  
"Did you listen to me at all?" you almost ask a bit snappy.  
He nods in euphoria. "Yes, you didn't completely exclude your own child with me for the first time."  
You roll your eyes. "I never excluded anything," you murmur, shoving food into your mouth.  
"Oh you did ... you love to do that."  
Bokuto explains with a grin.  
You sigh. "Do you want to argue?" His grin grows even wider and goes very close to your ear with his lips. "I'd rather do completely different things with you right now," he whispers and kisses you on the cheek.

"We're in a school," you hiss.  
He laughs darkly. "Oh I know a lot of things I could do with you in the toilet."  
You look at him, with uncertainty. "I'll go check out Aya then," you say and get up with a grin.  
You stand up breathing heavily and look for Aya.  
The truth is, you are such a horny old housewife that you would probably agree with this nonsense, if he asked more.

You definitely need to cool down. You walk across the school yard, the trees are in full bloom. The landscape looks very different from that of your home. You slowly stroll back to Bokuto. Aya is now sitting on his lap and the two seem to have fun with each other.  
"We missed you," Aya calls out to you.  
You grin and hug her. "Yes, I had to go for a walk because Kōtarō told so much nonsense that I had to laugh so much," you explain with a smile. With a serious look you look at Bokuto, who is looking at you with a broad smile.  
"But it was good nonsense."  
You have to grin involuntarily. "This nonsense would have been our ticket to hell."  
Laughing, he puts his arm around you. "Let's go home?" he asks and you nod.  
You watch Aya saying goodbye to her friends.  
"We will be the people who have important conversations held by a 5 year old girl."You say, resignedly.  
Bokuto nods. "Yes, definitely."  
Then you laugh out loud.

Over the next few weeks, Bokuto brings you various women, whom he would like to introduce to you as a nanny.  
Unfortunately, you are simply not convinced to leave Aya with someone else, especially with none of these women.  
And you notice how Bokuto thinks your views are ridiculous.  
Nevertheless, he listens to you and does not give up on the idea of hiring someone.

One day he comes to you with a woman you love right away. She is like your grandma and gets along well with Aya, you just have a good feeling with her.  
Bokuto stands grinning with satisfaction in the door frame.  
You snort past him. "Not a word!"  
He raises his hands in defense. "I didn’t say anything!"  
You make your eyes slit. "But I know that look." Grinning, he hugs you from behind and dances with you through the hallway. "You love her." he says and kisses you on the forehead. "You will never admit it, but I was right."  
Grumbling, you turn to him and put your hands on his neck.  
"Well okay, maybe you were right and it is a good idea. But you know it takes a long long time to convince me." you throw your head back theatrically.  
He smiles and kisses you.   
"I have Saturday off and we should have a date all day."  
You look at him unsettled.  
"All day?"   
He says your name in the emphasis, which usually leads to a discussion.  
"As much as I love it, but your lion-mother heart needs a break - You need a break. And our relationship needs a little fire, so I thought about something."  
Groaning, you lie back in his arms and rock back and forth.  
"You're right," you say annoyed.  
"What? Have I misunderstood? I'm supposed to be right about something." you put your finger on his lips. "Okay Saturday, I'm going to shave my legs ... dress code?"  
He considered. "Trust me, I'm looking for something to wear."  
Skepticism is written on your face. "Stop it, it'll be fine." He kisses you one last time. "I'm going to play with Aya," he says again.

Saturday when you open your eyes , Bokuto is not there, you go to Aya's room and she is not there either.  
The situation is very strange.  
You decide to get ready first, when you go into the bathroom you see a message in the mirror.

"I love you because you are coming with me today, although you don't like surprises."

You try to ignore that he used your best lipstick for it.  
He is right, you are almost nervous. You would also like to have sex on the sofa all day long. But that's not Bokuto's style and he's right, you both need to do something.  
You stand with the toothbrush in your mouth in front of the mirror, as a completely choppy Bokuto comes in to the apartment door.  
He sees you and nods. "Good, you are awake, I overslept. We are far too late ... I brought Aya to the nanny, bought breakfast ... Oh yeah and you flowers. But we don't have time, we have to get to the bus ..." You try to smile, it wouldn't be Bokuto if it weren't stressful.

He's rummaging in backpacks and bags in the kitchen and giving you some information.  
You stand in your underwear in the door and watch the scene.  
Your forehead is one amazed wrinkle.  
While looking him deep in his eyes you guide him to a chair, as he sits down you crawl on his lap.  
You kiss him deep and tender and he returns the kiss and exhales through his nose.  
"I love you, because I know how difficult it is for you to plan things and still do them for me," you whisper.  
You notice his hand on your bare back.  
"How much time do we have?" You mumble against his lips and move your hips slightly.  
He breaks away from you and sighs heavily. "God, I would like to put you on this kitchen table and ... eat you out until you scream .... But we only have 45 minutes"  
You exhale almost disappointed. "Okay, you make food, pack it up, in time I'll get dressed and pack my things, okay?"  
He nods and you get up. "I have already packed most of your things. You only need something for your face, so I think you would like that tonight ..." he stammered around.  
"You mean make-up? All right, I trust that everything will go well and pack something."  
Unfortunately, you don't really trust him, but you still do what he asked you to do.

So, your day begins with jogging to the bus stop.  
When you are on the bus and you feel like you have to puke your lungs, he takes your hand and kisses it.  
"I'm so sorry that the day starts like this."   
You lean your head against his shoulder. "Don't mind, I haven't been your girlfriend since yesterday, I just didn't know how much you'd like to see my lungs, I should do more exercise,” Your breath slowly normalizes again.  
He laughs and hands you a mug. "I made you coffee." When you gratefully accept the mug, you see that Bokuto didn't really sweat.  
Then he rummages in his backpack again and hands you a bag. "You make a really good breakfast."

You drive out into the countryside. He has planned a hiking route through forests and various landscapes. It is so uncharacteristic of Bokuto.  
"I would have thought we would do something really action-packed," You say to him when you are sitting by a lake.  
He sighs and looks at the lake. "At first I wanted to do something like that, but then I thought, actually I just want to be with you. Somewhere where it's quiet and no hustle and bustle." These are really unusual Bokuto phrases, but you love them. You let yourself fall into his arm. "I'm grateful that you made this possible."  
He laughs out loud, "And that's not the end, we haven't been the best couple in the past few weeks."  
You sigh and take his hand. "Don't you think it's normal Kōtarō?   
I mean, at some point the feeling of love changes. First day of love never comes back. But I don’t think it is that bad, when I think of you, I know that I love you and that is somehow a more frugal feeling than any butterflies in my stomach."  
He presses his chin on your shoulder. "I love you too. And maybe you are right, you are the most important person in my life."  
You sit there for a while and watch the water.  
Despite the fact that you are both alone in nature, you feel incredibly safe.

Slowly you slide your pants over your ankles.  
"Do you want to swim?" Bokuto asks in surprise. Grinning, you turn to face him. "No, I'm going to have sex with my man now. Sex that's long overdue." you explain when you pull down the zipper of your jacket.  
He grins, kisses you and shoves his hand under your bra. Under his touch you draw in the air sharply. "My nipples are just a little sensitive at the moment," you smile as you take off your bra.  
He grins dirtily. "I'll be careful," he says and encloses your nipple with his lips and sucks on it lightly. Groaning, you press his head harder against your chest.  
He kisses every inch of your freed skin.  
His tongue runs over your nipple again and again and it drives you crazy.  
You excitedly pull down his pants, so that his cock springs free.  
Bokuto pulls your head towards you, moaning, you return his kiss.

You get on your knees and slide over his cock.  
You reach down and guide his dick to your entrance to let him go in very slowly.  
The feeling of his cock pushing your sensitive walls apart makes you moan, the last time was just too long ago.   
As soon as you get used to the feeling you start to move slowly up and down.  
Bokuto's hands lie on your butt and he supports you in your movements. His lips are always looking for yours, your tongue drives into his mouth. Your hands wrap around his neck as he moves you on his cock.  
You shift your weight more onto your feet, so that you have even more freedom of movement. You pull his cock out of you, until only his tip is in you. You tense your muscles and push him back into your dripping pussy.  
He exhales sharply and you grin, "It feels so good... you feel so good." he says and kisses you.  
You return the kiss with a smile. His hand goes between your legs and he starts rubbing your clit. With the other hand he opens your braid, so that your hair falls over your bare breasts.  
He grins at you, he knows that you don't like it when your hair flies everywhere. You roll your eyes and kiss him again.  
The pressure on your clit increases and his dick touches all the wonderful points in you that make you gasp.  
You try to increase your pace even more. Bokutos moan is getting louder. He leans back and pulls you towards him.  
You lie on his upper body, his hands move to your hips and his fingers dig into it.  
He starts thrusting you from below.  
You cling to his shoulders. His thrusts become more demanding and harder.   
He hits the point that makes you tremble, panting you cling to him, wind your pelvis on him and moan your lust in his ear. Almost at the same time, Bokuto spills his juice into your pussy.  
You lie on him breathing heavily. His hands wander over your body "You’re so beautiful, I love you so much."  
You raise your head and kiss him, then you remember that you are naked - naked outside on some lake.  
"I should get dressed again, I don't think the Argentine law allows anything like that here," you grin.  
You get up and feel a little bit empty as his cock leaves you.  
Bokuto laughingly pulls up his pants. "Yes, I can't imagine that either." He gets up and goes to the water to wet a towel, which he hands you.   
"Sorry I should have pulled out before."  
You take the towel and shake your head, then you pull him down and kiss him. "It was perfect, thanks."  
His loud laughter echoes through the forest. "And we're not done yet"  
You look around in panic, "Could you please wait until I put my panties back on before you make such a noise?"  
He apologizes and gives you something to eat. "First eat something, you will need a lot of energy today," he says.


	12. Chapter 12

You are really excited about the organization of this excursion. Bokuto must have been really concerned about it for longer.  
He really thought of everything - everything except pavement.  
You walk hand in hand through the forest. the sunlight breaking through the trees, it is really wonderfully peaceful.  
"I don't know when we’ve walked hand in hand the last time." Bokuto says after a while.  
You look at him doubtfully and then at your hands. "I think the last time was the night we hooked up.”  
Bokuto laughs out loud again and it echoed through the forest, being quiet isn’t really one of his strengths. "The night we met?"  
You nod.  
"This is not possible.."  
You shrug your shoulders, "I don't know, maybe it was even on our first date. We're not that ... I dunno."

He makes a humming sound ... "I used to do that with Yachi all the time."  
Again you shrug your shoulders, the name "Yachi" still hurts you.  
"Maybe I'm not the type for it. Do you miss it?"  
He shakes his head, "No, we kiss all the time instead."  
You have to smile and blush a little. "Yes, I know, that's actually not my thing either ... but I like to do it with you ... we're good at it."  
He nods. "We’re the best, I really enjoy it." he grins and kisses you.  
You can only hear the birds singing and your steps on the stony path.  
"You always say you have plans. Especially before you turn 30, I'm a little afraid that you are going to die on your 30th birthday." you say dramatically. "So tell me, what are your plans for the next 3 years?"  
Bokuto grins. "You know there's a lot going on in my head, I'm planning ... but I'm not planning properly. I definitely have to think about what happens after volleyball. I would like to get a coaching license, but of course only if that's okay for you. "  
You sigh. Even if you don't like the idea that he's still somewhere else every weekend, you would never stand in his way.  
"Kōtarō, of course it´s okay, that would be like taking your breath away."  
He takes his water bottle out of his backpack and hands it to you. "Well, I definitely want to keep playing as long as possible. Then I want to see a lot of Argentina here."

You watch him trying to put his thoughts into words. He stops and leans his chin thoughtfully on his water bottle. He raises his hands defensively and his eyes look at you seriously. "That shouldn't put you under pressure. I actually wanted to ask you this evening, but in general I would also like to live with you at home...in the same place....with Aya, too.... you know...."  
Surprisingly, it was somehow clear to you that as soon as you got home you would live together.  
"Well, if this works with us, I would be happy if we do."  
He exhales, almost relieved. "I'm glad you think so, too."  
You crumple your forehead. "Am I such a bad girlfriend that you're scared?"  
Defensively, he raises his hands and raises his eyebrows. "No, no, you're just always very careful when it comes to staying somewhere permanently."  
You think for a moment, then you wrap your arms around his torso. Bokuto is noticeably surprised, he tries to find his balance and puts his arm around you.  
"I'm sorry, I know I'm difficult. And sometimes I'm such a bitch that I only see where your mistakes are. And then I forget how much compromise you actually make for me." You mumble.  
He sighs and also puts the second arm around you. "I know why though.. Your ex left you alone with a child. I cheated on you. I have understood that there are reasons why you cannot spontaneously bind yourself with people."  
It’s difficult to imagine that the person who is actually the largest child you know has such deep thoughts.  
"I hope you know how much I love you ... even if I am like that, even if it looks like I always have a plan B. I was kind of alone for so long and I'm sometimes overwhelmed by how much I love and need you. I'm just not used to it. But yes, I want to live with you when we are back home,"you smile.  
He holds you tightly and then takes your hand again. "I know that," he says as you move on.  
"I know you love me ... you endure my moods so often. And Akaashi says my moods are terrible."  
He laughs uncertainly.  
"So let's hold on, we're both terrible people and still love each other," you smile.  
"What I find astonishing is what bothered you most about Yachi at the time was that she made so many plans ... and now you are making some yourself."

"Let's take a break," he says, pulling himself up on a branch that juts out over the path.  
You are so frightened that you easily jump aside. "Fuck, what are you doing?" you scream and watch how he easily sits on this branch.  
His laugh drowns everything out, you can obviously see how he is celebrating himself.  
He sits on the branch and looks down at you. You stand down with your hands on your hips. "And now?" you ask skeptically, even though you already know the answer.  
He laughs at you and his eyes shine. "Come up to me ..." Apart from dancing, you are the most unathletic person in the world.  
"Oh come on, don't you ever climb trees with Aya?" he exclaims euphorically.  
"The last time I climbed a tree was when I was 10 years old or so ..."  
He laughs even louder. "Then it's time .."  
You sigh and look at him uncertainly. Sometimes an insecure look appears and he abandons his plan, but this time he just sits there grinning and waiting for you to move.  
"Okay okay .. but don't laugh!" You give him your backpack and consider the best way to get up on the tree, unfortunately your upper body is not just made up of muscles like Bokuto’s.

It is tedious and you are very grateful to Bokuto for not laughing but smiling politely. When you arrive on the branch you are snorting like a whale on the beach,you slowly pulling yourself towards Bokuto.  
"Pray I don't have splinters in my ass," you say, breathing heavily, with your eyes on Bokuto. Now he has to laugh. "I'm pulling every single one out of you, but I have something good for you."  
Sweaty you sit on the branch "I sweat more than during the sex we had" you moan.  
He rummages in his backpack and hands you a beer.  
"You have beer ?!" you ask in surprise.  
"And it's even cold," you say, holding the cool can against your cheek.  
"Yes, I learned from you," he says as he carefully opens the can.

You toast and you let your legs dangle.  
"Where were we? Because of my plans ... Yachi's plans unsettled me, they scared me. I should take on more and more responsibility."  
You take a sip of your beer thoughtfully and lean against his shoulder.  
"Kōtarō, you tell me when I ask too much of you, right?"  
He puts his arm around you. "You´ve never asked for that ... You always waited until I did things voluntary."  
He drinks his beer, nods and looks for your eyes. "You are the reason why I make plans because sometimes I can hardly wait for something binding. Recently I watched you while you were sleeping and I was suddenly so afraid of losing you and then I have nothing left."  
You sigh and take a sip of your beer.  
"I think I'll stay as long as you want me. Oh, and we have to talk seriously about your passion for watching people while there are sleeping."  
Without another word, he kisses you. You return his kiss a bit startled, but lean a little too far to the side. You lose your balance, when you have already resigned yourself to fall, you notice how Bokuto's hand supports your back.  
You grab the branch in panic. "You see, I take care of you ..." he whispers.  
A little shocked you hug him, he caresses your back and you press your chin on his shoulder. "The main thing is that I saved the beer," you say dryly.  
He laughs darkly. "You set priorities"  
After drinking your beer, Bokuto gets you from the tree. When he catches you, he hugs you with a laugh. "We definitely should practice climbing trees"  
You grimace, take his hand and you go on.

He takes you to a ledge with an incredible view.  
A strong wind is blowing. Bokuto pulls out your braid, your hair flies everywhere. You look at him irritated.  
"I love your hair, you should wear it open more often," he laughs in your face.  
You laugh and protect your face from your hair. "Does that practically look right here?"  
He puts his arm around you and takes his smartphone out of his pocket. "Just for the photo"

Admittedly, the photo doesn't look too bad. "I will post it on all social media," Bokuto announced immediately with a super excited voice.  
You raise your eyebrows, it is fascinating how the smallest things can delight him so much that you might think he had just found a pot of gold.  
"Of course if you allow me to." You grin, "How could I deny you something that makes you so happy?" you say played theatrically.  
"Besides, if I crash right away, at least we have a nice photo of us."  
He laughs. "You won't crash here"  
You widen your eyes and tick him on the chest. "It would happen in all dramatic series and then you would inherit Aya and be the hero." you smile and turn around.  
He follows you and watches how you tie your hair back together. "Who actually inherits Aya?"  
You look for his look in amazement. "I don't know ... I'm not sure to what extent I can choose that. Probably my mother, but that would make me feel uncomfortable. Or maybe Aya's father … but I don't really want to, but I think that's how it will end.  
I feel I would like to leave her with you because you would raise her according to my views .... but could we please stop talking about my hypothetical death? If I can choose, I'd rather talk to you about future children. How much should that actually be? "You ask playfully funny.

He laughingly stands up in front of you and crosses his arms over his chest. "4" he says and raises his eyebrows.  
You laugh sarakically and also cross your arms over your chest.  
"4 !? What do you think I am? A guinea pig?” You raise your eyebrows a little higher than he does.  
He jumps past you excitedly.  
"No, but you will look so beautiful pregnant. And I will carry you in my hands."  
You nod and hope that he will wake up from his dreams.  
He walks away from you babbling and dreams of babies, twins and big family celebrations.  
You think about the extent to which you comment on this or accept it first. You decide not to say anything for now.

When you are concentrating, not falling over a stone, he suddenly turns.  
"Why don't I know any pictures of you when you were pregnant?"  
The question really gets you out of balance. As you swing across the stones, you stutter your answer. "Because there aren't really photos." Bokuto reach for your hand and leads you along the stony path. "Why? Isn't that something you are somehow proud? It has to be crazy when something..well better someone grows inside you."

When the path is straight again, you walk side by side.  
"I actually hid it all the time. At first I ignored it, when I knew that I was pregnant I was wearing loose clothes.  
When you are 19 and pregnant , you're not the hero of a dance academy.... and I didn’t know what to do...so I hid it as long as possible.  
I was able to do it until the 5th month. Then my teachers noticed and I had to tell my mother. And she made it clear to me that she is not a fan of the idea that her great hope for fame will have a child. So that's why I avoided the topic, also towards her.  
When I first felt Aya's movements, I was awake all night because I thought my baby was going to die and I had to go to the hospital straight away. You know my mother loves Aya by now, but it wasn't always like that. So there were nobody who wants to take a pictures. My friends were all at dance academy, except for the couple you know. But I still have a photo ...“you stop and look for your wallet. As you find the photo, you hand it to Bokuto.

When he watches it he smiles. On the photo you are standing in front of the mirror in your child's room, you have placed your plate of noodles on your stomach and eat.  
"This is a few days before Aya was born. I always have the photo with me and when I feel bad I look at it and remember that there have been much more difficult times in my life." You notice yourself how cold and clear your voice sounds when you talk about this time.  
He smiles and nods. "You still look like a teenager, but beautiful." You sigh a little bit about his superficial answer after you've just spread your soul life in front of him.  
You smile and stow the photo back.  
"With 19, my biggest concern was that I wouldn't find the best volleyball club that wanted me.  
You had to grow up so much faster than me. Unfortunately, I have no idea what it's like to be pregnant. I only know if you're pregnant with my baby you're not alone. No matter what happens."  
You grin and stroke your hair behind your ears. "I know ... and the thought of it scares me less and less."  
He presses you to his chest. "That's good, you know, because I have absolute quality sperm and I will make you pregnant as often as we want ..." You have to laugh, he always makes you laugh even about those topics, you shake your head. "Today we're really discussing the toughest issues." you notice. He cocks his head and looks at you.  
"And? It's not that difficult ..." then he kisses you.

When you are on the bus way back to the city, your head is leaning on his shoulder. "It was a nice day, are we going to get Aya and order something to eat? I'm too tired to cook …"  
He grins at you and it's his euphoric, excited laugh.  
"We're going to eat! Its going to be the best part of the day"  
You are a little unsure what to do with this information. But since the hiking tour was really well planned, you try to be relaxed.  
You are relaxed until you stand in front of a really expensive looking restaurant. You knead your hands nervously.  
"Well Bokuto-san, my clothes are filthy, I stink and I'm not sure if they let us in there." you try to explain to him as he pulls you by the hand to the entrance.  
Once there, people seem to know Bokuto.  
They enthusiastically show you a room, it also seems to be a hotel.  
When the door closes behind you, you turn to face him.  
"Tell me did you organize it all by yourself?" Laughing, he puts his hands on his hips. "I'm just super good, Hey! Hey! Hey!"  
"I'm not Aya, so stop kidding me, Hey! Hey! Hey!" you try to imitate him.  
His face is priceless. Then he laughs. "Of course not, a team mate helped me."  
"Still, it's amazing." you look around enthusiastically.  
He smiles a little shyly.

"Maybe you go take a shower first ..." Bokuto explains, you interrupt him with a kiss.  
"Maybe you should take a shower with me, I could use my lips in other places," you whisper between your kisses.  
He exhales through his nose "Yes..... you are really good at that." You can hear his inner struggle in his voice.  
"But today is your day and I'm so sorry but you have to shower alone."You pull down the zipper of your jacket. "It's our day" you smile and go to the bathroom.

You knew it would work. And so he can hardly wait until he gets you out of your clothes.  
The shower is about 4 times the size of yours at home.  
Bokuto is leaning against the wall as the water trickles down on you.  
You notice his gaze from above. He watches you kneel in front of him and push his cock deeper and deeper into your mouth.  
When he's done, he falls to his knees and eats you out until you are shaking.

As you stand in front of the mirror fresh showered, he walks behind you and kisses your neck. "Now comes the part of the evening that makes me a little nervous," he says.  
As before, "excitement and nervousness“ are still words which Bokuto doesent use that often.  
So you're curious about what's coming next.  
You only follow him with a towel wrapped around your body. There are two boxes on the bed that he gives you.  
When you open it there are a dress and shoes in it.  
You stare at him in disbelief. "Is that the dress from the store?"  
He nods. "I'm a little afraid that it might not fit, but there are different sizes in your clothes at home"  
Your eyes still go between Bokuto and the dress. "You bought me a dress," you find again.  
He scratches his head uncertainly. "Yeah I thought you really wanted it."  
He is right, you really wanted to have it, but you didn't buy it back then because you didn't have enough money with you and you felt stupid to buy a new dress if you didn't even have a living room table.  
You happily fall into his arms. This is something he would never have done before. Bokuto is not a selfish person, its more like that he sometimes finds it difficult to understand the needs of others.

That is why you appreciate this gift even more.  
Bokuto rummages in his backpack and hands you fresh underwear. You stare at him incredulously. "You are almost scary to me today," you say and kiss him.  
You go to the bathroom and put on your makeup. When you come back, Bokuto is sitting on the bed, wearing a white shirt and black pants. You whistle appreciatively.  
"Wow, the last time you were so chic was when you had an official meeting with your sponsor."  
He smiles sheepishly.  
"Yes, I thought maybe I should dress up for you too."  
You sit on his lap and kiss him. "For me you are always beautiful, but I do like what I see"  
He grins, "Me too - but you're sitting on my lap in underwear"

You grin and get up. You take the dress out of the box. "It's just so beautiful." you say and hold it in front of your chest The dress is dark violet and there is an white orchid on the skirt.  
Bokuto is sitting on the bed watching you. You pray internally that the dress will fit after he has put so much effort into it.  
But when he pulls the zipper up, your fear evaporates. You look at yourself in the mirror and tie your hair into a side braid.  
You turn to him happily. "Thanks, it's perfect."  
He kisses you and hands you the box with the shoes.  
Your feet are pretty worn out from the hike.  
Just for Bokuto you squeeze your hurting feet in your new shoes and smile.

While doing the last make up , Bokuto looks at you strangely from the side.  
"Are you a little in love ?" you ask while you look at yourself in the mirror.  
He smiles and looks at you. "If I tell you what I´m thinking now, you will call me a slim and pull it ridiculous"  
You nod "Yes, it would probably be that way".  
He gives you his arm and you go out to eat together.

The waiter leads you to a small arbor, where a table is set for two. The view on the ocean is amazing and you look around in fascination. "How in the world did you organize it all?"  
He grins and sits down.  
Then he slaps his hand against his head "Damn it!"  
You look at him in amazement.  
"I wanted to hold the chair out to you"  
You laugh with all your heart. "Kōtarō, I wouldn´t have recognized you again. I am completely overwhelmed, nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. And I feel so bad that I am simply not romantic and never do anything like that for you."

Bokuto grins in his hands. "Okay, I'm honest, I think we both know we're absolutely bad romantics. I asked my teammate and he recommended this to me."  
You frown outraged.  
"Okay maybe your teammate recommended the restaurant to you, but the dress, the shoes, the trip ... you were ... I don't know how I can ever really thank you for it"  
He takes your hand and kisses it.  
Before he can say anything, the waiter comes and takes the order.

He clears his throat.  
"You don `t have to thank me."  
You look at him in amazement.  
"So I actually wanted to mention it, but that also costs a lot of money."  
When you said it, you already reget it . One of Bokuto's strengths is dealing with money, so you shouldnt worry.  
His eyes glow even more in the candlelight.  
He sighs. "The thing is, in our daily life, at the moment I rarely show you how wonderful, how unique and how indispensable you are to me. And I'm so sorry that you have to deal with my moods almost every day.  
And for that reason it doesn't matter what it all costs if I can show you how important you are to me.“  
"Kōtarō, I don't know what to say ... I really don't know"  
He laughs at you and rummages in his pocket. "Actually, I wanted to wait until dessert, but …"  
He pushes a small jewelry box over your table. Your eyes widen and your heart beats up to your throat.  
"Don't panic - this is not a ring."  
In fact, you feel a little disappointed with this sentence, but you only nod.  
You open the little box. Inside is a chain with a blue stone.  
"This is a sapphire, the woman showed me so much different, but I thought it best suits you."  
It's just too much, you look at the chain and it's just too much. Tears run down your cheeks, hectically Bokuto kneels next to you and grabs your hand.  
"Oh no, you don't like it .. we can exchange it .. I ..." you interrupt him and stroke his cheek. "No, no, ... I .... I don't know ... I feel like I'm in a movie. And I feel so bad because I always stress you with some shit ... and you're like that wonderful .. "you sniff.  
He sighs and kisses your hand. "Unfortunately, we have to reckon that tomorrow the guy with mood swings, who can't get the garbage out and leaves his shit everywhere, and so on ,will be back again. But now you have something that reminds you that I love you- even if I´m like that. And like I said, you deserve everything else today. So enjoy it and don't feel bad for sometimes tearing me my ass off "  
You kiss him, "Put the chain on me, I don't think I've ever owned anything so valuable. I'm afraid I'll lose it."  
He laughs out loud and kisses your neck. "You shouldn't always worry so much."

After eating you go for a walk on the beach. "Tomorrow we have to eat chips in sweatpants again ... all this romance makes me dizzy."  
He laughs and puts his arm around you. "Yeah, I'm surprised myself, and by the fact that you're not staring at your phone all the time."  
You laugh ashamed. "Yes, it takes me some effort, but if you say Aya is okay, I'll try to trust you."  
He stops and turns to you. "And I'm very grateful you do."

He runs his thumb over and over your cheek. Even though it's dark, his eyes magically attract you.  
His lips touch yours gently and tenderly. His hands run down your sides to your ass. You grin against his lips and drive your leg up high his body.  
When you reach his hip, he grips your leg and lies you on your back in the sand.  
Screaming, you hold on to his neck. "You have to warn me if you do something like that" you laugh.  
He grins against your lips "I´m going to do completely other things."he whispers and pulls down the zipper of your dress from which he carefully frees you.  
When he's done you greedily pull his shirt over his head.  
"You are so incredibly hot," you whisper. He grins, and takes your hand to stroke it over his abs.  
"Yeah they are so hot, I could touch there all the time" you whisper when you kiss him. "You never tell me that" his fingers run lightly under the fabric of your panties.  
You have to giggle. "Yes, something like that always goes up to your mind quickly," you grins when you open his belt and slide his pants over his butt.  
"But you're the hottest for me, I could look at you all the time." Slowly you slide your tongue into his mouth.  
He grins. "I noticed that, sometimes I walk around naked for an extra long time so you can do that. And then I hope you think of me when you touch yourself later. " he whispers and slowly pulls your lower lip with his teeth. His fingers wander into your panties and stroke your pussy. You breathe in sharply and lift your hips slightly.  
"I always think of you when I touch myself, all the things you’re doing with me." you moan in his mouth as he starts rubbing your clit.  
You can hear his dark laugh in his chest. "Yes, I always think of you, too" he kisses your breasts until he gets to your nipples.  
His fingers slide down to your entrance. His lips wrap around your nipple. As he pushes his fingers into you, he sucks your nipple. You moan and move your hips automatically.  
"You always make these hot noises when I´m doing that"

You take his head in your hands and kiss him. "I like it when you are doing that"  
He puts his tongue in your mouth.  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" his voice sounds husky.  
"Oh yeah" you almost plead when he starts moving his fingers inside of you.  
Groaning, you lift your pelvis and pull your panties down. He laughs. "It didn't bother me." You pull him between your legs. "But me, please fuck me!"  
He laughs darkly. "You beg ..."  
You nod your head hungry. "Yes, please fuck me ... tell me how you want it and fuck me"  
He says your name in a wanting tone and pulls down the shorts and put them aside.  
You grab his cock and rub it. "Look how hard you make me." he kisses your neck and runs his tip through your slit.  
"Please, shut your mouth and fuck me" you whisper before kissing him again.  
His laugh sounds dirty, as he finally gets in and makes you moan.  
You put your feet on the wet sand, now and then you feel the water of the waves on them. But before you can think about which animals live there you get a strong thurts from Bokuto.  
"Fuck" you moan and arch your back. His hands go up your back to your shoulders.  
He holds you close and changes the rhythm of his thrusts from short and quick to long and deep.  
A deep groan leaves your throat. He kisses the spots on your neck that drive you crazy.  
"Do you like that?" he whispers.  
"Yes, go on like that" you beg.  
And so he does. You bend and whine beneath him, begging him to give you more. Bokuto enjoys every thurts, changing his angle and keeps on playing with the position of your legs.  
"Baby, you need to come, I wont last long anymore" he moans and starts rubbing your clit with his thumb.  
His thrusts become more focused and it doesn't take long for you to wriggle under him, moaning his name and come.  
Almost gratefully, he follows you after a few more thurts. You two are breathing heavily on the sand, still entwined.  
He kisses your neck and whispers things in your ear.  
With a giggle you drive him through his sweaty hair and want to say something when a wave not only touches your feet anymore. After you flinch when the cold water touches your back, you already notice it in your mouth too.  
Bokuto pulls you up to his shoulder. You notice his dark laugh in his throat.  
You lean against it coughing and wait for the water to go back. "Everything okay? he asks.  
"I have sand in my mouth ..... and everywhere else."  
He laughs, you don't find it that funny and try to get the sand out of your mouth and nose.

"I probably unconsciously swallowed a jellyfish," you whine.  
"Sure" returns Bokuto and you notice that he suppresses a laugh.  
"Don't laugh - it could happen" you laugh.  
"You and your strange fear of the sea." says Bokuto and sits next to you.  
"It's not weird. There are sharks, lots of sharks"  
He laughs out loud. "I´ll protect you from the sharks" You laugh incredulously.  
"Well okay, maybe not. But there are no sharks here on the beach."  
You raise your index finger. "In a documentary, I saw that killer walls can be washed onto the beach with the waves to catch seals."  
Bokuto laughs loudly, gets up and pulls you along. "Then we can be glad that you are not a seal." You roll your eyes.  
"I feel like I have sand everywhere - even in my vagina." you explain and realize that it is useless to knock the sand off with sandy hands.  
"We have a little problem," Bokuto interrupts. "Where's our stuff?"  
"The wave" you say startled

After an hour you have at least found your dress and his pants and shirt again. The fact that your underwear is floating somewhere on the ocean is a just punishment that public sex is not allowed.  
On the way home everyone will be able to see what you did. But surprisingly, you don't care at all - Bokuto anyway.

"So, Baby?" you ask him with an eyebrow raised when you stand on the bus home.  
He laughs out loud and a little ashamed. "I know you don't like it, it just spilled out of my mouth."  
You laugh. "Yes, it was kind of hot in the situation. Which doesn't mean that it's always hot now"  
You explain with a smile.  
"Get it" he says and kisses you.

After you get home, you end the day together in the shower - with a little sex.  
"Thanks for the day, nobody has ever done anything like that for me before." you whisper as he lies down in bed with you.  
He kisses your neck and shoves his arm under yours. "I liked the day too, but organizing is just incredibly exhausting."  
That makes you laugh.  
"But I love you and that's why I liked doing it."  
You stroke his arm and notice how his breathing is slowly changing.  
"Hey Kōtarō" you get a questioning sound as an answer.  
"I think if you had asked me today I would have said „yes“"  
He laughs darkly. "That is good, keep the feeling, someday you will need it" You kiss him one last time and then you fall into a peaceful sleep.

Your peaceful sleep ends at 4 a.m. It is the first time you had to go to pee.  
After you lie down again, you have the feeling again. At first you ignore it, but when at 5 am the typical burn comes you are sure.  
You get your pillow and decide to stay on the toilet.  
After a while, a sleepy Bokuto stands in the door and draws you questioningly.  
"Where are you?" he asks yawning.  
You look at him resignedly.  
"Well, do you remember when I told you that it is important to pee 15 minutes after sex?"  
He nods, but his eyes are still questioning.  
"Did you see me today how I went to pee after sex on the lake or on the beach?"  
He seems to be thinking and then shakes his head. His eyes still questioning.  
"I have a bladder infection," you say with a sigh.  
"Oh fuck, no! Im so sorry."  
"You dont have to ... it's not your fault."  
He nods. "Can I do something?"  
You think for a moment. "Yeah, first you go back to sleep and when the shops are open you buy me cranberry juice and tea"  
He nods and comes to kiss you. "Call me if you need something." You smile thankfully.  
But in the end you have a toilet, that's all you need at the moment.  
After 30 minutes, Bokuto stands back in the door with his lap top and pillow under his arm. "I can't sleep when I know you're feeling bad." he explains and sits next to you.

As soon as the shops are open, Bokuto buys you the things you asked for and all the things you like to eat.  
And so you spend the day in the bathroom, eating ice cream and watching series on Netflix.  
"I'm sorry that it had to end like that ." he sighs at some point.  
You laugh and stroke his head. "It really doesn't have to. You created us a day like a dream .. and now we love each other again in reality. On the bathroom floor and every 5 minutes you listen to me pee."  
He laughs out loud and hands you your cranberry juice. "Yes, this is real love."


	13. Chapter 13

He was right, after a day in the sun, you come back to everyday life pretty quickly.  
You spend a lot of time in university and with Aya. You also work as a photographer and are even successful.  
Bokuto is always very busy with his training, competitions and is out a lot with his teammates.  
It's Friday night, you're completely stressed out on the way home. The nanny is sick and Bokuto is at home with Aya.  
When you come in the apartment door, you can already feel the stress in the air. Bokuto stands in the hallway with Aya and looks at you angrily.  
"Where have you been?"  
You put your things in the hallway. "Yes, I missed you too."  
He still stares at you wordlessly. You had an exhausting day and you only want to get on your sofa.  
"You know that I was at work....so where's your problem?" you ask annoyed.  
He snorts and holds Aya close. "I think Aya is sick." he explains.  
You look at the situation. Aya really looks a little sick. "What's wrong with her?"  
"She didn't want to play anymore and then she vomited," he explains to you seriously.  
"Oh, that's not a good thing," you whisper and feel her forehead.  
"And that's the reason! Your child feels bad and you are not here."  
You don't like his formulation. You shrug your shoulders. "Then put her to bed."  
Bokuto snorts and goes to Aya's room.

When he comes back you're trying to make something to eat. Bokuto stands in the door and stares at you blankly. "She asked about you," he says reproachfully.  
Hearing that hurts your mother's heart, but it upsets you that he seems to think, that it's your job to wipe out vomit.  
"Yes, but I was at work and you were there." You respond coolly.  
The tone in which he says your name is full of reproaches.  
"I think if you are sick, you want to have your parents there..." he explains.  
You put the knife away.  
"Kōtarō, what's your fucking problem?"  
He sits down at the table "You didn't answer your fucking phone."  
You turn angrily. " I was at work and the bus back home was full of people."

Angrily he dodges your look. "You are her mother."  
"Yes Kōtarō, but you were there. And you are so happy when Aya tells her friends that you are her father. You are so proud when you can teach her how to climb trees. And my dearest Kōtarō this are the bad sides of being a parent "  
He shrugs and shakes his head in disbelief.  
His reaction makes you so angry. "You talk about babies all the time, do you think I do the shit and you present yourself as a super father?"  
Bokuto's gaze follows you as you walk to the door and put your shoes back on.  
"What are you doing?" he asks.  
"I'm storming out," you say angrily.

Bokuto has a talent for making you so angry that you can no longer think clearly.  
You angrily stomp to a bar. It's actually not your way to leave him there. But you also don't see that you should do all the shitty things and he's always the brilliant hero.  
With a snort, you sit down at the bar and order tequilla.  
When you drink it, you become aware that you don't really like tequilla at all.  
Nevertheless, you order another one.

At some point the alcohol numbs your anger.  
"Bad day?" asks a voice next to you.  
When you turn around you stare into incredibly beautiful eyes. The man is really cute.  
You sigh and decide that a little flirt is okay. If you see Bokuto signing autographs, he always stays longer for pretty girls.  
So you let yourself be invited for drinks and flirt a little.  
He studies at the same university as you, plays tennis and gives you clear signals that he would like to take you home tonight.  
At 2am. You take a look at your cell phone.

2 missed calls

and 3 messages from Bokuto.

The last message is:

I'm sorry, I acted like an idiot. Please come home ... I miss you.

Even though you feel bad, you have to smile.  
The guy next to you strokes your hair lightly.  
"You are really special," he whispers. You empty the contents of your glass and look at him with a nasty smile. "Thank you, so you are"  
When you get up you realize that you may have been drinking a little too much.  
"I have to go home now, but thanks for the nice evening"  
He touches your back and you move a little away.  
"The night could be a little more beautiful," he whispers in your ear.  
You grin at him.  
"Well, my 190 cm tall husband and my sick child are waiting at home."  
Surprisingly, he smiles. "I hope he knows that he is a lucky bastard."  
You smile and wink at him " I'm actually sure he knows."  
You thank again and walk home.

It works quite well up to your front door. Getting the key in the keyhole shows you a small challenge.  
You lean your head against the door laughing.  
Suddenly the door opens and you fall into Bokuto's arms.  
Laughing, you hold on to his shoulder.  
"Are we a bit drunk?" Bokuto asks smiling.  
You nod and show with your thumb and forefinger how drunk you are. He smiles and pushes you into the living room. "Ah I think its a little bit more."  
Your dirty laugh fills the room.  
"Yes, I'm sorry ... it just happened," you say, dropping onto your mattress. 

"I'm sorry," you repeat when he drops down next to you.  
He sighs. "Oh, it doesn't have to be ... Im the one who usally end up like this."  
He is right, if you have a dispute it is usually Bokuto who leaves the apartment.  
"I drank a lot of tequilla," you explain when you try to take off your shoe and roll off the bed.  
"Oops" is the only thing you manage to say when you stare disoriented at the floor. You notice Bokuto's hands on your hip, then he pulls you back onto the mattress and undresses you.

Bokuto laughs and strokes your back. "I've rarely seen you so drunk"  
You nod excitedly and sit on his lap.  
"Yes ... I need to tell you something ..." you say mysteriously and kiss him.  
"I'm very curious what you have to tell me," Bokuto says as while he covers your shoulders with a blanket.  
"I flirted," you say, driving through his hair. "With an insanely hot guy, who said I'm special."  
Even if you are drunk, you are able to see that Bokuto doesn't really like it. But you like that he's jealous.  
"Yes, he's right,."he admits quietly.  
"Shhhh ... I'm not done yet!" you interrupt him.  
He laughs and waits for you to continue talking.  
"Yeah he wanted to hook up with me..."  
Bokuto sighs. "Are you sure you want to discuss something like that with me now?"  
"Shhhhhhh!" you put two fingers on his lips.  
"Don't ruin the best part of my story!"  
He sighs annoyed and tries to smile. You are giggling and lean forward to kiss him again.  
"I told the guy that my incredibly hot husband is waiting for me .... Husband!! I said Husband!! .... Do you understand?"  
He laughs out loud. "Hey! Hey! Hey! ... are you getting brave now?"  
You laugh just as loud. "Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm practicing ... because soon I'll marry you and then you'll be my husband!"  
Through your drunk veil you interpret his facial expression as happy.  
He's kissing you. "You don't know how much I love you."  
You lean against him. "As much as I do."

He puts his hands around your chin and grins at you. "What do you think? Do you want hook up with me tonight?"  
You run your fingers over his lips.. “Definitely.“

When you wake up in the morning, you are naked, lying on Bokuto's side of the bed and it feels like the sky has fallen on you at night.  
In retrospect you would say you "made love" with Bokuto last night, lots of kissing, slow sex. But you are not really sure.  
When you try to lift your head, you let yourself fall back onto the pillow, moaning.  
"What the hell?" you moan pressing the blanket on you face.

"You had a lot of tequilla," you hear Bokuto's voice from the kitchen.  
You moan and pull the blanket over your face again.  
Bokuto kneels next to you and pulls the blanket from your face and gives you a glass of water and painkillers.  
"I'm so sorry," you murmur.  
"I already told you yesterday that it´s okay," he says, kissing your forehead.  
"No, I should have stayed at home with my ass."  
He laughs out loud and it hurts in your head.  
"Yeah maybe you should, but then we wouldn't have had this incredible sex and you wouldn't have told the world how much you love me."  
You pull the blanket over your face again.  
"How's Aya?" you ask.  
"Not too bad, I brought her breakfast but she asleep again ... you have to eat something too"  
You grumpily pull the blanket off your face. Your stomach feels like you need to vomit and your head is killing you, and you feel bad about your show yesterday.  
When Bokuto comes to you with a tablet, you sit up with difficulty. You stroke his face and his stubble rubs on your hand. "Why are you so nice to me after this action?"

He grins at you, brushes a toast with chocolate cream and gives it to you. "Yes it was a shitty situation yesterday . In the end you're right ... I want to be Aya's father, so I should also behave like this even in situations I dont like that much. "  
"Yes, I know, but you're right, if Aya is sick, I should be at home."  
Bokuto hands you a cup of tea and makes a humming sound. "Maybe you should also have more opportunities to go away in the evening."  
You sigh and stare at your toast.  
"Well Kōtarō, please don't get it wrong ... but if you are at home, I don't want to leave ... But don't get it wrong ... I want to continue to have my friends ..Aww .. I think so I'm still too drunk to explain what I mean“  
He's kissing you. "I understand ... and I love you.”

You grin at him and eat your bread.  
"Unfortunately I dont really remember last night, so sorry."  
He laughs darkly. "Yes you were really drunk. But it was really nice ... except for the fact that you flirted with someone else."  
You put your hands on your face and groan "Oh no, I remember ... I'm sorry ... Oh God, Im really sorry."  
He laughs. "You know Im flirting too so I dont care much... and then you said a lot of nice things, we had sex and you fell into a coma."  
You try not to freak out and nod.  
"Unfortunately I can't remember anything clearly – the sex either ... Did we use a condom?"

He raises his eyebrows questioningly.  
"Why should we?"  
You sigh and let your bread sink.  
"Well I forgot the pill 2 times, sorry I wanted to tell you all the time ... but ..." you shrug your shoulders.  
He sighs. "Yes, that's inconvenient ..." he takes your hand and kisses it.  
"But I don't think I'll get pregnant right away..." you say to alleviate the situation.  
"Would you keep it?" Bokuto asks and takes a sip of coffee.  
"Of course!" you might say a little too quickly. “Well I think so...“ you add a little more thoughtful.  
He grins. "See, then we have no problem."

"It would still be an absolutely bad time, so I hope there is still no baby."  
He raises his hands. "Yes, I know, but in the end its like that... I don't want anyone else to have my babies ... and we would somehow manage that."  
You sigh. "Yes you are right..."  
He kisses you and strokes your stomach. "There's no baby, so you don't have to do that." you mumble against his lips  
"We don't know, so I'll practice before."

Your redemptive period came after two weeks. Unfortunately, Bokuto didn't like your "I'm not pregnant dance" in the kitchen as much as you did. After you put Aya to bed, you let yourself fall onto Bokuto's lap with a sigh.  
You kiss him and then you hug him as tightly as you can. "You are disappointed, aren't you?"  
He sighs and returns the hug. “I know its stupid but I have to confess ... somehow I am."  
You buzz thoughtfully ... "I'm sorry because I'm so relieved, but it's just not the right time. But I love the idea of having your baby."

Bokuto soaks up your scent and kisses your neck. "I know ... I feel like an idiot. When I met you I almost lost you because I made a stupid saying about children.  
And now I'm almost offended that I didn't accidentally get you pregnant," He laughs at himself.

"Do you think you can wait another 1.5 years?"  
He nods. "Yes, definitely. I know that would be shit at the moment."  
You stroke his cheek and kiss him.  
"A baby wouldn't be shit. It would just be incredibly exhausting for everyone. And we can just find a better time for it and then we make 2 wonderful babies."  
He grins at you and kisses you. "I said 4."  
You laugh and hug him. "First have a crying baby around you the whole day and then we'll keep talking."  
He grins. "I'm so glad, I have you"  
Infinite kisses follow. At some point you look at him and grin, "Besides, I couldn't drink alcohol if I go to this gala with you ... and that would be bad."  
He rolls his eyes and makes a dramatic noise. "It won't be that bad."  
You get up and wink at him. "We will see."

Unfortunately, you have never considered in your life, what to wear at a sports gala. But since Bokuto borrowed a tuxedo you decided to buy a new dress which is not to expensive. But you still feel underdressed.  
Bokuto is currently discussing with Aya about not being able to come along.  
Like its Bokuto, he promises her 100 things that she is allowed do tomorrow, if she go with a nanny without drama.

"You shouldn't pamper her like this," you say as you join them in the living room.  
Stressed you go to the mirror and look at yourself. The dress is a floor length of dark green silk, but you have the feeling that it doesnt fit anymore.

"Mommy you look like a princess" Aya comes up to you and strokes the skirt of the dress again and again.  
"Thanks, but I have a feeling it doesn't fit." you say and stroke your bottom.  
As you try to arrange your hair, Aya rummages in your shoe cabinet.  
"I'd like a bracelet or something ... or a bow on my head, something to distract from my butt." you mumble.  
Slowly Bokuto could say something that makes you feel better.  
You turn your head to Bokuto. "Can I really go like this?"  
Bokuto looks funny, his eyes are wide open like his mouth, it looks like he were talking but he just says nothing.  
"Hey, Kōtarō! I asked you something ?!"  
He wakes from his stupor, startled.  
He clears his throat. "Sorry, you look so adorable ... my thoughts were so messed up."  
You just want to answer something as Aya holds a pair of shoes under your nose. "You have to put these silver princess shoes on."  
It werent actually the shoes you were planning to wear , but they fit and maybe they are a better choice – and you like the idea that Aya choose them for you.  
You bend down and kiss her.  
When the doorbell rings, Bokuto goes there and clarifies all the important things with the nanny. When Aya leaves with her, he approaches you nervously.  
"Is everything ok?" you ask him. He nods and wipes his hair.  
"Are you nervous?" He shakes his head. "No, no ... not because of this gala stuff .."  
You raise your eyebrows. "You are acting weird," you say and kiss him.

You go to the front door and put a scar over your shoulders. "Hey Kōtarō, we have to go, otherwise we'll be late," you say and cock your head.  
Even if Bokuto comes up to you, he still behaves strange. It is as if something is bothering him.  
When you slowly walk down the street he suddenly stops. He takes your hands and kneads them. "I'm sorry, I was just completely overwhelmed by how absolutely breathtaking you look tonight." then he kisses you.  
You grin at him. "You don't have to go slime, I'll sleep with you anyway. We are child-free after all."  
He makes an annoyed noise and laughs. "You are impossible"  
You take his hand and go on. "I know and that's why you love me."

The gala thing is not as bad as you feared. Even if Bokuto speaks a lot with his teammates or some press, you have a good time with the girlfriends of his teammates.  
You also eat a lot of good food and like the music. You're considering dancing, but it's not a club where you dance alone and Bokuto still seems busy.  
So you order another drink and eat.  
At some point you feel a hand on your hip and Bokuto's lips on your neck.  
"I can't apologize enough for being so busy."  
You smile at him and put some of your food in his mouth. "You don't have to ... I'm having a good time."

He smiles and reaches for your drink and drinks it in one sip.  
"Thirsty?" you ask with a raised eyebrow.  
He smiles. "I need a little alcohol, I am planning to dance with the most beautiful woman here in the hall."  
You smile and hope that he means you.  
He says your name quietly. "Would you like to dance with me? The first time in public?"  
You get up with a smile and follow him onto the dance floor.  
His hands feel sweaty. But after whispering one , two things to him, he remembers what he learned and leads you safely across the dance floor.  
"Are you happy?" Bokuto asks you after a while.  
"Yes" you beam at him and let him turn you.  
"Yes, me too, and that for an incredibly long time."  
The song changes to a slow one. Bokuto looks at you uncertainly. "We´ve never practiced that."  
You hug him and press your head against his shoulder. "Hug me and rock me back and forth" you whisper.  
And so he does.  
He clears his throat "Where have I been? .... Yes, I am incredibly happy with you by my side ... and Aya ...  
Do you know what day it is today? "  
You raise your head and make a questioning face. "Well ... I don't know."  
He smiles and looks for your hand. He takes another deep breathe.

"A year ago I wrote you the first message why I love you. The number „365“ sounds so big to me, but it was so easy for me to find another reason every day....I never thought that I would ever feel at home with a person ...“  
You stare at him, not knowing what he wants to tell you right now.  
But you don't have to worry much, because a tall, beautiful, curly haired woman is interrupting you.  
"Taro-honey, I didn't know you could dance like that." fascinated, she caresses his shoulder.  
Your eyes go back and forth between Bokuto and the curly woman. Since Bokuto completely forgot that he was just talking to you and enthusiastically tells this beauty how he learned to dance, you tap him on the shoulder.  
"Well Taro-honey .. it seems like your interest has moved ... so show her how to dance .." you say and want to go. "Oh yes, by the way ... there were only 364 reasons, I didn't get one today" and with that you go to the bar.  
With a sigh you let fall yourself on the stool. It pisses you off so much, that his attention just disappears within 2 seconds. And sometimes he just doesn't notice that it hurts you.  
Annoyed you watch the two dance together. They seem to know each other and look pretty familiar. Your jealousy is 100% there.

"Who is she?" you ask one of Bokuto's teammates.  
He grins at you. "She's part of our women's team, the two often hang out together. Don't you know her?" his voice sounds a little puzzled.  
You smile and shrug your shoulders. "Bokuto certainly hadn't had the opportunity to introduce her to me yet."  
You are annoyed with yourself for apologizing to Bokutos behaivor.  
You watch them two more songs and hope that he comes back to you, but it doesnt happen. Your blood boils over and at the same time you are incredibly sad.

You take your bag and scarf and go to Bokuto.  
"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm going home," you say to him. Before he is able to answer the curly woman interrups him.  
"Sorry, who are you? He's busy .. besides, he'll have a better alternative than you for tonight"  
Bokuto interrupts her. "This is my girlfriend"  
The girl wipes your whole body with her eyes.  
"Oh really?" she asks in a tone that strikes you in a strange way.

"Yes, have fun." you say and leave.  
A volcano of feelings rages within you. You are hurt, angry, sad and a lot of more.  
You google the next bus stop and go there as fast as you can.  
At some point you hear your name.  
Bokuto runs after you.  
"Just leave me alone." you hiss at him.  
You decide to go home by foot instead take the bus.  
"Please stand still." he reaches for your hand. You tear it away from you and keep going.

"I can't take it. I can't take it again." you whisper angrily.  
Bokuto grabs your shoulder a little roughly. When you turn around you see panic on his face.  
"Please just stand still."  
You slap his hand away.  
"Why should I?!" you scream angrily.  
"I don't want to see you anymore, go back to her ...then we end all the shit here and you're free again.“  
Bokuto shakes his head. "No, no, no ... please let's get on a bus and we'll talk at home."  
You glare at him badly.  
"You can take the bus ... I keep walking! ... And I don't want to talk either. I dont know what you wanna talk about ? Do you want to suggest a threesome to me? I can take away the illusion, I was obviously not attractive to her .But what am I going to tell you? You stood by in silence!"  
You turn around and continue on your way.  
You notice how Bokuto is following you.  
"You can go back to her, because you have a chance of sex there today," you comment.  
"I won't let you walk around here alone." he mumbles.  
You puff and keep walking.

When you unlock the front door, he catches up with you and holds the door open.  
"Can you tell me why you are such a mean person from time to time?" he asks you in an angry voice.  
You laugh outraged and take off your dress.  
"Well, Taro-Honey, I have my reasons."you hiss.  
"Stop calling me that. She is just a girl I get along with well and if you hadn't just run away, I would have explained that to you."  
You look at him incredulously. "Didn't you notice how she looked at me? And how she looked at you?"  
He shrugs. "No I haven't! I can't see that, I possibly never will and you should know that."  
You snort contemptuously. It annoys you that he is still right now.

„Today, I have told you countless times how beautiful you are and how much I love you ... doesn't that count? No! Sometimes it's like you're waiting for me to make a mistake and you can make me feel what an ass I was to cheat on you. And what I hate most is when you tell me to go to other woman, " If you look at Bokuto like this, you can't remember the last time you saw him so mad.  
"Kōtarō, this bitch ..... woman ... looked at me like I was some piece of trash lying on the street. And you didn't say anything. And the worst part is, she didn't know who I am!"

Bokuto crosses his arms over his chest.  
"Where should you know her from? Whenever I ask you, if you want to meet anyone, you don't want to. And if I had heard that she was talking like that, I would have said something.  
And by the way it also hurt when you flirted with someone in some bar. But damn it, I love you more than I need to argue with you about something like that. And I know that you love me, so its not a big deal for me. "His voice gets loud and he formulates things as if they are a matter of course.

"You broke me there. Because you did all these things, I'm a jealous woman now ... and I hate that ... I hate myself in this way." you scream in anger  
He laughs at you ironically. "Oh I didn't do that. You have always been so jealous. It's not my fault."  
Annoyed, he puts his head back.  
"If you're so scared that I would cheat on you - marry me then!  
Marry me and then you can ruin me completely as soon as I make any mistake!  
If that helps you to trust me that I love you, you are the woman of my life and I don't want anyone else! Marry me and then you will be able to punish me in the badest way "He supports his statements with great gestures.  
You cross your arms over your chest.  
"Okay ..." you say and his head shoots up in disbelief.  
"And now leave me alone ..." you say and go into Aya's room.

You lie in Aya's bed for an hour staring at the ceiling. What just happened there? Did you just get engaged because he offered you to ruin him?  
You actually want to marry him ... more than anything ... but the context is just so stupid.  
With a whine you pull the blanket over your head.  
You are so angry with yourself that you let yourself be controlled by your emotions. You quietly open Aya's door. There is still light in the living room.

You walk quietly towards the light.  
Bokuto is still where you left him. He rested his elbow on his knees and his hands against his face.  
You watch him a bit, then you realize that he's crying. Your tears start to run like an automatism. You let yourself fall on the sofa next to him.

He slowly turns his head to you. Without another word you hit your leg over his and you press your bodies tightly together. You sit there for a while. You can feel his tears running down your bare skin. You run your hands through his hair on the back of his neck.  
"May I kiss you?" you ask after an eternity  
"Oh, please," he says, pulling your lips over his.

"Everything just went wrong," sighs Bokuto.  
"If I had noticed that she was mean to you, I would have said something. Really! I'm so sorry ..."  
You kiss him again and hug him closely.  
"No, I'm sorry ... you're right ... I've always been terribly jealous when it comes to you ... I'd rather be a cool grilfriend but somehow... I... just...cant...."  
He sighs and hugs you. "Because you love me so much ... I know that ... And then I asked you in such a stupid way to marry me ..."  
You laugh bitterly. "Yeah and I said" Okay "... that sucks" you can feel his hand brush the knobs of your spine.  
"But do you know what? It just shows that I love you, even if I don't really like you in this moment," you grin and kiss him.

You got an strange idea and try to search for the right words.  
"Kō-chan ... I mostly know what to say, but I'm just missing the words. Well ... okay ... We have been a couple for so long ... and by your side I'm feeling like Im the happiest woman in the world ... oh it all sounds so embarrassing! " Annoyed you hit your hands in front of your face.

He clears his throat. "Yes, I know it's hard to find the right words. But actually I'm prepared, so let me do that ..."  
You look at him in shock, he grabs your hands and takes a deep breath.  
".... As Ive already told you, a year ago I wrote the first note why I love you. There were 365....“  
You cover your mouth with your Hand and whisper :“Oh my God“, because you already know that this is the beginning of the speech he held earlier.  
“.... sorry 364 reasons that I found so easy. And there not even the obvious reasons,like you are a great person, with so much heart and you made sure that I somehow grow up – even my mother say so.  
You have so much understanding for me and all the things that I do. I cannot promise you, that I will make you happy every day. But I will try it. But I can promise you that I will always love you.  
I know how life is without you by my side, and I dont wanna feel this again...You make me feel complete and this is the best feeling ever, even if we fight like today we need each other to calm down again.....I need you in my life.... and so I want to ask you .... Oh wait I forgot something important. "  
You involuntarily have to laugh,although you are crying at the same time.

"You ... well meanwhile I think we ... we have a wonderful daughter, who makes me so proud every day that I can spend with her." He takes a deep breath.  
"I asked Aya what she would think if you and I got married and we were a real family. She agreed and Aya and I bought that for you."  
Bokuto rummages in his pocket and pulls out a small box.  
He opens the box and you see a wonderful ring in it.  
"Aya and I chose it together for you. We both thought it is perfect like you, so .."  
He says your name softly.  
"Will you marry me?"  
You stare at the ring and then look at him again.  
"Yes" you whisper. "Yes" you say a little louder and nod in tears. "It would make me so proud to be your wife"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Ladies and Gentlemen the next chapter is going to be the last one … ;)


	14. Chapter 14

"You're so fucking wet," Bokuto whispers in your ear as he digs deeper and deeper into you.  
Moaning, you hold on to the back of your neck and close your legs behind his hip.  
Running his lips up your neck to your lips. Your tongues dance and his hands run over your breasts. His breath gets faster and with a loud moan, he fills your pussy with his sperm.  
You cover his face with kisses and he lays his head on your shoulder.  
"That was good," he murmurs, and you laugh. After you come down from your height, he rolls down next to you. You sit up and look at the mess between your legs.  
"That has to stop," you sigh. "All of our sheets look like this."  
Bokuto is laughing next to you. "We're leaving Argentina soon, we're just burning all the sheets in the back yard."  
You roll your eyes. "And the mattresses?"  
He gets up and kisses your forehead. "That too"  
You laugh outraged. "Why do you really want to go to an Argentine prison?"  
He laughs out loud and whispers in a deep voice. "I'll just explain to them that my girlfriend is particularly horny during her period - and I have duties," he shrugs and kisses your chin.  
You throw your head back in disgust and laugh.  
Bokuto laughs and gets up. "You know it's true ..." he takes your hands and pulls you towards him.  
You follow him grumbling into the shower.  
"But I like it too ... that's why we're doing it," Bokuto explains magnanimously.  
You laugh and kiss him.

Freshly showered and the bed reupholstered, Bokuto hugs you and kisses your neck.  
"Has your mother calmed down?" he asks.  
You sigh. "She's looking for the best locations during the cherry blossom season. And she made an appointment in a bridal shop."  
Bokuto puts his chin on your shoulder and presses you against him. He says your name seriously.  
"How much of it is your idea?"  
You shrug your shoulders. "She is so happy ... I think when I got pregnant, she didn't expect me to get married anymore"  
Bokuto makes a thoughtful sound.  
"And you feel guilty and because of that, you let her plan the whole thing?. As much as I love you, but that's bullshit."  
You turn to face him. "Hug me." you say and dig your face into his t-shirt.  
You sigh. "You're right. But in the end I don't care when I marry you ... but I have ideas ..." you admit quietly.  
He presses you closer. "I am so glad that you have some. I was already afraid I urge you to marry too much."  
"So tell me your ideas." he asks you.  
You sit up and watch him.  
"Kōtarō, be honest. Are we are a couple which is going to get married during the cherry blossom season?"  
His look is a little questioning and his "No?" is also more of a question than a statement.  
You laugh. "This is just the time when everyone gets married and why? Because they want to have pink cherry trees on the photos! I don't like pink and I don't like doing what everyone else does. We are not romantic and we don't need it . "  
He laughs darkly and caresses your back. "I really don't care about cherry trees. But I don't care if they're there, either. I would like it, when it's not too hot outside."  
You nod "Yes, I wouldn't marry in summer either. What do you think of autumn?"  
Bokuto nods and makes a gesture that you should continue to speak.  
„I just checked my calendar and October 15th is a Saturday next year and I like the date. Of course only if you want that,too.  
This also has advantages because we don't have to hope for nice weather. It will be bad and if not we are happy. In any case, we can plan for indoors immediately and do not need a plan B. "  
Bokuto laughs and kisses you. "Now you sound like a bride. But it sounds perfect, so we should do it that way," he nods. You knead your hands nervously.  
"But we can't." you say quietly.  
He looks at you questioningly, then sighs your name.  
"I'm talking to your mother"  
You clap your hands excitedly, "Oh my god, thank you, my mother likes you more than me. I love you so ... so so much."  
He laughs and hugs you. "I don't think your mother likes me more, but I understand and she will understand too. And I love you too ... a little bit more every day," he whispers.  
You raise your eyebrow.  
"What do you want actually?"  
He thinks about it, even relatively intensely.  
"I want you to say „yes“. And I would like to buy the bridal bouquet for you and I want you to feel free to plan everything as you want."  
You sigh.  
"I'm not going to argue about this, you made Argentina possible for me this year, so don't think about money, just tell me what you want, I´ll try to make it possible. Unless I don't like it, than I'll tell you."  
You sigh deeply and don't really know what to say.  
"Believe me, that's okay and I think I can judge you quite well"

You're smiling. "If we have as much money as you say, why have we been sleeping on mattresses for a year?"  
Bokuto laughs out loud.  
"Are you sleeping badly? I saved the money for our wedding." says Bokuto, grinning.  
You roll your eyes and moan. "As if you knew that a year ago."  
He laughs and pulls you back to his chest.  
"I know you're going to call me" slime "again, but I actually knew it. I knew it since the day Yachi shared her ideas for our wedding and I thought if I ever get married - then you.  
Oh, that with Yachi was just a shitty idea. I never stopped loving you! It was so bad not to be with you on your birthday and the idea that you had another boyfriend almost killed me at the time. You are just so deep in me ... so yes I knew that. And you get the wedding you want because you deserve it. Unless, of course, I find something stupid - then we have to talk about it "  
You sigh. "Yes, my birthday was really shitty at the time, but I'm not planning a birthday without you anymore, so maybe we should check the topic off."  
He raises his eyebrow and looks at you doubtfully. "You only say that until I look at the next woman's butt"  
Nodding, you look for his hands. "Correctly- and about the other topic I agree but I want to buy the dress on my own.“  
He laughs and kisses your head. "Okay ... And I want something else ... I want a bachelor party with a stripper ... and no drama afterwards"  
You shrug your shoulders. "As long as you don't sleep with her."  
He laughs. "I said a stripper – not a prostitute."

Bokuto actually managed to convince your mother of an autumn wedding. And that's why you stand 5 months later in a stuffy changing room.  
Your best friends and your mother are sitting outside and you are standing in the 6th dress in front of the mirror and feel like a Disney princess. Pretty much not like you.  
With a sigh, you pull the curtain aside. It's like the last 5 times. Everyone is excited - you less. You stand uncertainly in front of the mirror.  
"I think we should try a different cut." you say quietly.  
Your mother wags her handkerchief. "No, that's beautiful and it hides everything." she says, making it clear that she means your butt.  
With a sigh, you take off the dress and ask the seller if you can look around again.

As you rummage through 100 of white dresses, you grab your phone. After two beeps, you hear Bokuto's excited voice.  
"Hey, how's my darling?" Bokuto flutes into the phone.  
"Well, I look like a cream meringue and everyone thinks it's great .. and I'm somehow not convinced. But my mother says that the cream meringue shape suits me best, because it best conceals my fat ass.  
Bokuto laughs softly on the phone. "I like your fat ass. You sound sad, you shouldn't be when you choose your wedding dress"  
You pull a dress from the stand and take a closer look.  
"Sad? Not directly! Im more frustrated. I'd rather buy that with you."

He laughs out loud. "You mean because I don't disagree with you? Listen, I'll marry you even if you come in jeans. But I also know how much you like beautiful clothes, so you should say what you want and do it."  
You sigh. "You're right. I'll take a look again ..."  
"You should and remember to take that what you like. I love you no matter what you wear."  
You grin "I love you too, thank you - I feel better. See you later."

You still looking at the dress in your hand and grin.  
That's it. It has a wide back neckline with a tattoo lace that even extends over your arms. It is a mermaid cut with a long train.  
When you go out there are clearly different opinions. Your friends are as enthusiastic as you are and your mother is staring at your butt.  
"Don't you think it's a little too naked?" she asks.  
You turn in your dress.  
"Don't you think it's beautiful?"  
Your mother grumbles.  
You get the longest pointed veil that the shop has.  
It's a strange feeling. You feel beautiful in a way you have never felt before.  
But then you raise your arm and see the price tag.  
The dress is far from what you can afford.  
You sigh sadly.  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that, I can't afford it anyway."  
You're on your way back to the locker room. When your mother calls you "What if I add 700 to you?"  
Even if it is not enough, it is still the most beautiful thing she said that day.  
With a smile you turn around. "Something is still missing then. But that's okay, Kōtarō and I don't care that much about that. But I would like to have the veil and it alone costs 700"  
And so your mother buys you the absolutely fabulous veil you can imagine.  
You find another dress which is also good. Not as good as the other one, but it's okay.

When you get home, Bokuto and Aya practice cycling. Unfortunately, it doesn't work at all. And when you see your grown up boyfriend riding a small bike through the garden to show your daughter that it is possible, your anger over the dress flies away.  
He drives towards you and brakes next to you.  
"I'm so proud of you." you say and lean down to kiss him.  
"I hope so. Have you been successful?"  
You nod and then Aya comes and annoys you when you drive to buy her dress.

2 weeks later Bokuto has a home game. Although you have encouraged him several times to celebrate with his teammates, he preferred to go home with you.  
You walk through the city, as you are in front of the bridal shop, Bokuto suddenly stops.  
He takes your hands and looks at you.  
"Before you say anything, listen to me," he begins.  
"OK?" you say and look at him a little astonished.  
"Your mother told me about the dress. And I know you want to pay for it yourself, and I don't want to pay for it entirely, but your mother said you looked so happy."  
You sigh and dodge his gaze. "I'm happy in the other dress too because the dress is not important. You are important and it doesn't matter what I wear."  
He laughs and kisses you.  
"Yes, we both know that it is not important for me, but for you!"  
You shake your head. "It's not that important."  
Bokuto grins broadly. "Okay then it is important for me now! It is important for me that you have the best possible dress."  
You sigh.  
"I'll find reasons until you accept it." he almost begs.

You feel uncomfortable that the only thing you want to pay yourself is topic now, but when you look into his eyes, you realize that it doesn't really matter.  
"Please - for me," he whispers.  
Suddenly everything is dancing in your belly. You hug Bokuto excitedly. "I'm waiting here with Aya and you clarify everything important"  
„But you can come in ... I don't think it's so important that you see me the first time on the weddingday "He actually seems to think about it for a moment. Then he kisses you." No, I think that is unfortunate and I want to be surprised“ You shurg your shoulders and take Aya by the hand. "I'm going to show you something really great" you tell her, while you go into the shop laughing like a little girl.

Bokuto is really sitting in front of the shop waiting an hour.  
When you come out he looks at you expectantly. You can´t get the grin out off your face. All the time you tell him about the dress and how happy you are.  
"You know, and that's exactly why that's good again. Seeing you so happy." he is beaming at you. You cannot argue. This dress makes you a little happier.

Your friends asked you 100 times if you have any plans for today. So it is clear for both of you that today is going to be your bachelor/ette party. You just wake up. Yawning, you lean against Bokuto's shoulder. "I'm afraid I'll get a stripper"  
Bokuto puts his arm around you and laughs. "I can really imagine the look you have, when you get one."  
You puff and laugh nervously. "I'm afraid to cry"  
He caresses your arm. "Your friends know you, so you shouldn't be afraid."  
You nod "Yes you are right. But I hate suprises so much."

You're just dozing off again, when the bedroom door is opened and Akaashi and your best friend are in the room.  
Your best friend lets herself fall on the bed excitedly. "I've been waiting for this for 20 years"  
You look at her incredulously. "Seeing me naked? You could have had that earlier." you say cooly.  
She laughs, "I've seen you several times."  
Bokuto yawns. "I'm just learning incredibly interesting things about my future wife here. But if you keep talking, it will take me a little longer to get up."  
You raise your eyebrows.  
"The bare ass of your couch"  
He laughs out loud. "Okay - problem solved."

"Hey, I'm still half naked , can we get dressed first? And then I ride bulls or paint bowls or whatever"  
Akaashi and your friend laugh. "Yes I like that you are so excited, but here are your shirts that you wear."  
When Bokuto comes out of the bathroom, his anticipation is written on his face. "The apartment is full of people."  
He tells exicited.  
You make an approving sound and look for your comfortable jeans.  
He hugs you. "Relax, it'll be fine," he murmurs, kissing you.  
You sigh. "Yeah yeah you're right, I just hate surprises so much"

When you come into the living room everything is really full of Bokutos and your friends. To your great surprise, the friends who do not live in the same city also came.  
Aya is completely thrilled by the hustle and bustle. You have breakfast together in your apartment, it really relax you and takes away a lot of your stress.  
You are in the middle of a conversation when your maid of honor taps on the shoulder. "Aya's babysitter is here. Your mom has to work today so I called him. I just hope it is okay." You look around the room and see Aya's father.  
You go to him and he grins at you uncertainly.  
"You take care of Aya? So that I can celebrate that Im getting married soon?"  
He shrugs. "Do you have a moment?"  
You take him to the only room where nobody else is - and this is your bedroom.

"You brought up my child, you let me be a child and accepted it that I showed up from time to time. And you gave Aya a new family and I´m still allowed to see her. So I should be so grown up to spent time with her, so you can have fun. "  
You nod. "This is really very nice of you."  
He also nods. It's a dance on raw eggs.  
"The question I actually have is do you want Aya to sleep at my place or should I bring her back here?"  
You laugh out loud.  
"Would you like to meet my mother?"  
He laughs too.  
"Has she already forgive me for ruining your career?"  
You throw your arms in the air "You know her!“  
The bedroom door opens and Bokuto pushes his head in.  
Amused you look at him. He is jealous.  
"Well, then we clarified that, Aya sleeps at your place and we pick her up tomorrow. Thank you for doing that."  
You watch the situation when Aya says goodbye to Bokuto. It's kind of weird. But it still seems okay.  
Bokuto lies his arm over your shoulder and you grab his hand.  
You kiss it "You were jealous," you say casually.  
"You slept with this guy," he says in the same tone.  
You put your hand on his shoulder. "More than once. Please remember this feeling when a half-naked woman rubs against you later," you say and kiss his hand again.  
You turn around and want to go again. He holds your hand and pulls you back and kisses you. "I always remember that"

The day is not that bad. First you play laser tag together, then a picnic follows and there are the first shots.  
Then you separate.  
You go to Bokuto and kiss him. He is already clearly drunk.  
"I love you," he whispers. "I love you too, have fun and see you later at home"  
Akaashi comes up to you and hugs you. "I'll take care of him."  
You laugh and hug him.  
"Make sure he gets a stripper tonight. He'd be super disappointed and I'll be too drunk to dance." Akaashi laughs and slaps you on the shoulder. "Everything is taken care of - enjoy your day"  
One last kiss for Bokuto and you go to your girls.  
You go to wine tasting and then danceing. It is a nice evening, it's already morning when you come home.  
You look through the whole apartment, Bokuto doesn't seem to be there yet.  
You are already laying in bed. When you hear noises in the hallway. It sounds like 100 people trying to be quiet.  
You get up and when you open the door, you see Atsumu and Akaashi prop up Bokuto.  
"Sorry we didn't want to wake you up," Atsumu explains.  
You shake your head, grinning. "I was still awake"  
"HEY! HEY! HEY! There's my girl!" Bokuto turns to you and laughs. He stumbles and Atsumu supports him.  
"Bring him to bed, I'll do the rest," you smile.

You get a bucket of water and place it next to the bed. Bokuto lies in the middle with his arms stretched out from himself.  
"He had a lot of fun .." you say and Akaashi grins sheepishly.  
"Yes, I didn't see it coming .... Sorry, should we stay here?"  
You shake your head. "No, I can do that."  
Akaashi nods.  
"Did you have fun too?"  
You beam at him. "Yes definitely, Bokuto was just more excited than me"  
"We should tell her, Bokuto will forget"Atsumu grins behind Akaashi  
Akaashi raises his hands in defense. "I don't know to what extent we should interfere"  
You watch Bokuto lying on your bed laughing and still telling funny stuff.  
Atsumu stands next to you. "After the stripper was there, he made a big speech about how much better you are able to do it and how much better you feel and how happy he is to have you."  
You nod satisfied. "I don't think he put it that way, but it's nice to know that he thought of me while he was holding an other pair of tits."  
Akaashi waves his hand frantically. "Well he didn't really touch ..."  
You laugh and raise an eyebrow. "I know how a lap dance works, but that's okay, I'm glad he had fun."  
Akaashi seems relieved. Atsumu hugs you. "We'll see us next week, maybe I need your friend's number then" You look at him questioningly. And turn to Akaashi. "Thank you for making Bokuto such a great day"  
"Thank you for marrying him."  
You laugh. "See you next weekend."

You take them to the door. When you go back to the bedroom, Bokuto only sits on the bed in his underpants.  
"You are so beautiful .... and so hot ... you are the hottest woman ... all over the world ...."  
You grin and try to find out if he vomited or just took off his clothes.  
"We both know that's not true, but I'm glad you see it that way." you crawl on the bed and kiss him on the cheek.  
Giggling Bokuto pull up your t-shirt.  
"Hey Kō-chan, we should sleep. Because you're pretty drunk and so am I."  
He laughs and licks your nipple with his tongue. His hand slips into your panties and searches for your clitoris.  
Unfortunately, it is about 1.5 cm away from the point where he is beginning to rub in small circles.  
You are thinking about correcting Bokuto but a glance to the side reveals that he is going to fall asleep.  
When you hear his snoring, you laugh and remove his hand from your pants. You watch him a little before slowly falling asleep.

The next morning the gagging noises from the bathroom wake you up.  
You go to the kitchen and get water and painkillers.  
You're already back in bed when Bokuto grins stupidly from the bathroom and drums on his bare stomach.  
He goes to his side of the bed and sighs in relief when he sees the tablets and the water.  
He lies down next to you and pulls you into his arm. "Why do things that are so fun actually, hurt so much in the end?"  
You laugh caressing his stomach.  
"So you had fun?"  
He yawns and nods. "Yes, so much ... and you?"  
"Yes, me too. We were at a winetasting and then dancing. I think I ordered a lot of wine, it will probably be delivered the next week," you say quietly.  
"Please don't talk about alcohol, but I'm glad you had fun"  
You hug him. "You were right, I had a great day. Yes, they really did all the things I like to do. Drinking and danceing."  
With a sight you contiune "Strangely, I missed you. I never miss you otherwise when I'm out with my friends. But I often thought of you yesterday"  
Bokuto nods. "Strangely, I felt the same way. Although I don't know if you would go to a strip club with me."  
You laugh dirty. "I've been to one before."  
Shocked he looks at you up and down.  
"Why am I only getting to know all these hot things from you now?"  
You laugh and stretch your muscles. "You never asked, besides I have to stay interesting"  
He laughs darkly.  
"You are interesting and better than the woman who undressed for me. But she had made breasts!" explains Bokuto.  
You stare at him with big eyes.  
"Really? And? Does it feel different?"  
He laughs out loud.  
"I don't know ... a little maybe. But not as well as yours"  
You grin and nod. "Yeah good that you say that now"  
He kisses your forehead. "I'll be married to those breasts in a week ... so I should say something like that ... are you excited?"  
You think for a moment. "Yes a little, but somehow not because I marry you, rather nervous because we throw a party for 130 people."  
He laughs darkly and grabs your hand. "Yes, that's the way it is with me ... and I'm looking forward to seeing you in your dress and the celebration."  
"Less than a week" you whisper.

The morning of October 15th starts like everyone else, you wake up next to Bokuto and have an insight.  
"I am nervous." you admit in panic.  
Bokuto laughs and leans over to kiss you.  
"You don't have to be, I'm always by your side ... even legally from today"  
You smile and return his kiss.  
His laughs darkly and his hand slowly slips over your belly into your pants.  
You moan in his mouth. "We don´t have time".  
He grins and kisses a path from your chin, over your body down to your vagina. "I´m just going to relax you a little" You sigh and willingly open your legs.  
Bokuto is a master with his tongue and so you enjoy it. Your fingers run through his hair and you push him tighter between your legs.  
You change the angle of your pelvis and spread your legs further apart. Bokuto now has a better view of your wet pussy.  
Groaning, you notice how he slides his hands under your buttocks and presses you even closer to his mouth.  
You push your back through when the orgasm reaches you. Moaning loudly, you bring his hands to your breasts and try to control your trembling legs.  
Breathing heavily, you put your legs on Bokuto's shoulders.  
"Yes, I definitely feel more relaxed." you breathe and Bokuto laughs.  
Then he runs your legs over his waist. "Kōtarō, we don't have time ..." you whine.  
" So Im not wasting time, and I'm nervous too," he grins and slowly pushes into you.  
With a groan of relief, he lies down on you and takes your head between his hands. His lips taste like you. "I'll do it quickly," he whispers as he begins to move within you.  
You feel a little bad to stress him like that, you make yourself as tight as possible and reap a deep mian in response.  
You put your hands on his neck, kiss him and close your legs behind his back. His movements become faster and your kisses more intimate. Moaning and trembling, he comes with hard thurts.  
"I promise I will always love you," Bokuto whispers between his kisses.  
"You are the person with whom I grow old. You are everything - my everything," you whisper back.

You lie there for a while and kiss each other. Until the doorbell rings.  
You look at Bokuto. "That was the relaxed part of the day"  
Smiling, he strokes your hair and slides off you. And grabs a pair of pants.  
Your maid of honor storms into the bedroom. "Why aren't you dressed?"  
You press your bed sheets against your naked body. "Because we were just having sex ... give me my t-shirt." She rolls her eyes and is not sure if you are kidding her or not.  
"I can't believe it, we have to be at the hairdresser in 45 minutes."  
You put on the t-shirt and go to the bathroom. After you get out of the shower, Akaashi has also arrived.  
"I just need to ask her something ," you hear Bokuto say.  
Your maid of honor is panting. "You had to talk all morning"  
You are smiling in the door. "You should do this kind of talks too ... you need to relax more"  
In disbelief you catch your friend's gaze. Bokuto comes up to you and takes your hand.  
"Keep your pants on," your maid of honor calls.  
"If you didn't notice, I'm not wearing any." you say with a wink.  
She shrugs in disbelief and turns back to Akaashi.

Bokuto pulls your hand impatiently. He pulls you into the bedroom, and rummages in his sports bag. "Please don't consider me a pervert."  
You raise your eyebrow. "Is that confession now?"you ask a little nervously.  
He takes something out of his sports bag and takes a deep breath.  
"Could you wear it today?" he asks shyly.  
You take the piece of fabric and unfold it. It is a dark purple silk panties - your purple silk panties.  
"Kōtarō ....." you say a little incredulously.  
He scratches his head a little ashamed. "Yes I know, I should have given it back to you."  
You look at him, a little moved. "Is that the panties from back then?"  
He nods. "Yes, that panties what you wore on our 1st date and gave to me and then we...in this alley …“  
You stare at the fabric, then you nod.  
"I hope you're not mad, I've had it in my sports bag since then, it's kind of my lucky charm ... and I would be happy if you could wear it today and maybe give it back again" he asks quietly.

"In the interview when you were asked about your lucky charm and didn't really answer, did you mean that?" your eyes fill with tears.  
He nods and approaches you. "You know, looking back I can say that I've loved you since that day, you gave it to me. And that was all I had from you and so put it in my sports bag and before every match, I took it in my hands and thought of you. Even when we were separated. You are the woman of my life .. and I really always loved you even when I didn't want to. I couldn't take it out .."He rubs his eyes." Sorry that I'm crying now, but I'm just becoming aware of how long I've loved you. And today you marry me and I'm just so happy right now. "

You kiss him as deeply as you can. "I love you at least as long as you do. And I hope if we cry now, we won't have to later."  
He nods and hugs you.  
Then there is a knock on the door.  
"I said leave your pants on!" You go to the door and open it. "Actually, I have one more panties," you explain and hold the panties out to her.  
You turn to Bokuto.  
"Wait for me, I want to go in with you." You kiss him one last time and then go to the hairdresser.

After 2 hours you are in your old child's room. You nervously sip your champagne glass and stare at your dress. You pull your cell phone out of your pocket and open Bokuto's chat window.

„I would feel better, if you were here.“

After a few minutes, your phone vibrates.

Bokuto:  
I don't know you this way, it is so cute how nervous you are.  
I was just at the florist, it gave a few problems but now everything is perfect.  
\- Like you, so don't be nervous. I'm with you.

You send a heart and empty your glass.  
He's right, you don't act like yourself at all. You also couldn't have imagined that you would be so nervous.  
You put on your panties and call your mother and maid of honor, so that they can button you into your dream of lace and silk.  
You look at yourself in the mirror. You never thought you could look like this.  
The door opens and Aya comes in. You take her in your arms and look at yourself in the mirror. "You grew so big" you whisper. You take your cell phone and take a picture of both of you.  
When you want to send it to Bokuto, your maid of honor tears the cell phone out of your hand. "You can't send him photos now"  
You nod and grin. "I forgot that."

Looking at you in the mirror makes the tears comes up again.  
"Mommy why are you crying?" Aya asks and wipes away the tears from your cheeks.  
You smile and hug her even tighter.  
"We actually found someone who loves us," you whisper.  
"Your mother still robs me of the last nerve today." says your maid of honor. "You can't cry that much because of your makeup"  
You dab your eyes. "Yes, I'm pulling myself together now"

Unfortunately it does not work. The tears don't stop running. The sun is shining and the foliage of the trees is the most colorful.  
You knead your hands nervously in the car. Your mother picks it up. When you see Bokuto standing in front of the building, your tears are running again. He is wearing a gray suit and just looks fabulous.  
When you get out of the car, you see a big smile appear on his face.  
You wait until your dress and veil are fixed.  
Smiling you go to Bokuto "I still have to get used to the fact that everyone fiddling on me, sorry, I've been crying all the time. "  
He's kissing you. "I have no words to describe your beauty"  
You nod and laugh. "Yes, this dress does something to me that I'm beautiful."  
His lips lie on yours again. „You are always beautiful“  
Akaashi clears his throat next to you. Bokuto excitedly pulls away from you. And reaches for a bouquet to give it to you.  
It is a bouquet of long-stemmed purple callas.  
"It's beautiful," you whisper and smell the flowers. "Just like you."  
Your maid of honor ticks on your shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry, but we have to go in now"  
You turn to her and nod.  
"Wow your back is super hot," Bokuto whispers in your ear. Grinning, you turn to face him. "Look forward to opening these 100 buttons tonight"  
You take his hand and together you walk down the long corridor.  
The ceremony just rushes past you. You both say "yes" and you can't remember much, just Bokuto's hand holding yours.  
At the champagne reception you can finally take a deep breath. "I'm not used to everyone staring at me." you whisper to Bokuto.  
"Isn't that a wonderful feeling?" he asks excitedly.  
You drink your glass and point to it. "That helps." Bokuto laughs and kisses you.  
It's really Bokuto's thing. He proudly shows you by his side.

His hand rests on your hip as Akaashi and your maid of honor speak a very special toast to you.  
"It is a miracle that the greatest pessimist in the world has chosen such an optimist. Bokuto-san, we know that your wife likes to overthink things, sometimes looks like she is not having fun and is not open to new things either.  
But I remember exactly the day when she told me that she had met someone - but it is nothing special.  
Her smile already said something different at the time and when she was intensely concerned with the rules of volleyball, I knew how special it was.  
When you start going out, the smile even turned into a laugh. I've known her all my life now and she's never been happier than with you by her side.“  
There is a long pause. For your fascination you see how she fights with tears.  
She waves her hands. "I had planned it very differently," she sighs. She says your name. "I'm so proud of you and I'm happy for both of you. So Cheers!" She raises the glass and Bokuto kisses you and you go to your maid of honor and hug her.  
When you drop back on your seat, Bokuto's chin rests on your shoulder. "Volleyball rules?" he asks with a grin. You roll your eyes and sip your glass. "I wanted to impress you." He laughs deeply and kisses you. "You did that with completely different things"  
"It's really a little cute, why didn't you tell that?"  
You take another sip.  
"Shh ... listen to Akaashi …"

"Yes, listen to your wife ..." you hear Akaashi's voice.  
"I've known Bokuto since I was in high school. I've also known Bokuto's women's stories since that time.  
And I thought it was an absolute joke, when he told me that he had a serious relationship.  
And when he told me about Aya, I didn't give the whole thing more than 2 weeks.  
But then I got to know his wonderful girlfriend and could see how happy my child-headed friend is. I never thought that he would grow on Aya. I am very impressed with how you two have organized your life. How you managed to deal with Bokuto's moods and you, Bokuto, were a role model for a small child …you grew together and with each other. And I'm so glad that we're celebrating your wedding today. So on you and a great future! "  
You grab Bokuto's hand and kiss it. What Akaashi said is true, it's not just Bokuto that has grown. He also let you grow, he shows you every day that you are a loveable person. And you are thankful for it.  
You rummage in your pocket and take out your cell phone and show Bokuto the photo you have made of Aya and yourself.  
"Look, I want to put that in my wallet now. Just that I remember that sometimes something really great happens." Bokuto's eyes look at the photo.  
"It's beautiful. You did that where you took the other photo, didn't you?  
It's beautiful and I want it too. I have two beautiful women in my life. "  
You kiss him, today you can't hear enough that you are beautiful.

The day races past you. Before you know it you are already standing on the dance floor with Bokuto and the melody of the wedding dance begins. Bokuto slowly leads you across the dance floor.  
"Sorry," he whispers as he steps on your dress. You laugh and kiss him. "Yes, the dress we were practicing with was not so expansive before,." you apologize quietly.  
He grins and turns you. "This dress is just perfect. It only underlines how beautiful you are." He turns you again.  
"I could watch you all the time," he grins.  
"My mother thought it was too naked."  
Bokuto kisses you. "It's incredibly hot and if not everybody would look at us all the time, I would have asked if you would go to the bathroom with me."  
You kiss him again. "I love you"  
He grins and leads you to Aya. Who stands on the edge and dances with herself. Bokuto and you lift her up so that she sits on your arms. It is a bit difficult to keep the dress and aya under control. But you manage when the last sounds of the song can be heard presses Bokuto, Aya and you against his chest.  
"You two make me so happy, I love you so much"  
You kiss him as deeply as you can. "You should dance with your mother now, I'm going to eat a lot of cake" you whisper.  
He holds you tight and kisses you again.

When you arrive at the cake buffet, Hinata is eating through the different cakes.  
When he sees you he laughs. He puts his arm around you, he seems to have had a few beers too. "Do you know what I'm really happy about?"  
You put a piece of cake in your mouth and look at him questioningly.  
"That I lent Bokuto-san the money that you could have sex in the Love Hotel." he shines at you.  
You choke and cough against your chest.  
"Yes, that was really nice." you say ... then you smile when you think of the night.  
"Who would have thought that I would marry this man?" you say quietly  
"I did," Hinata calls . "I knew it since there was no other topic for him than you."  
You grin at him and hug him.  
"Thanks." you whisper and he laughs softly.

It's 6 a.m. when Bokuto and you come home tired. Laughing, you walk across the courtyard.  
When you unlocked the front door, Bokuto stops you. He lifts you up and carries you over the threshold. You kiss him.  
"Are you happy?" Bokuto whispers.  
"More than happy," you answer and closes the door.

Three months later. ..  
Bokuto sits at the kitchen table above the plans for your house.  
You nervously knead your hands and sit opposite him. For a while, you just look at him and look for words.  
"Everything okay?" asks Bokuto and looks up briefly from the drawing.  
You nod and pull nervously on your sweater.  
"I have to admit something to you..."  
Bokuto raises an eyebrow and takes a sip of coffee.  
"So?"  
You clear your throat.  
"Well, a few months ago I told you that my pill was empty and I needed a new one. The truth is, I never got one again because I thought it would take at least half a year to get pregnant anyway.  
But...."

You hand him your pregnancy test where you can clearly read "pregnant" on it.  
Bokuto just stares at the test.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you because I was afraid that it wouldn't work right away and then you will be disappointed ....."  
His eyes go back and forth between you and the test.  
"Are you....?" he stutters.  
You nod and smile. "Pregnant .... I'm pregnant"  
Bokuto jumps up and kneels in front of you and kisses you. "Oh my god ... we'll have a baby …"  
"Yes" you nod happily. "But it's still very early ... we shouldn't talk about it with others first."  
He happily presses himself to you.  
"So are you happy?"  
He nods and hugs you. "I couldn't be happier ..."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww ... it's kind of hard to let Bokuto and reader go.  
> Special thanks to Blasty_Bakugou who read the proofreading and she did it very fabulously. :)


End file.
